A King and His Queen
by MissLadyDemon
Summary: Prince Alfred must marry as a Prince should. Prince Ivan is one whom likes him. However others are after him and instead of wanting Alfred to happy they try breaking him. All because Alfred was raised like a commoner for the first years of his life
1. Chapter 1

It was declare that his brother Prince Matthew would be Married to the Prince of Valvadree. It was an arranged marriage of course and Matthew had picked that suitor out of all of them. He had told Alfred that the other Prince would soon be king and he the Queen and that he treated him well, and was kind to him during their set up dates.

Truly Alfred wished his brother well. Everyone was almost married off. Accept him. Prince Alfred didn't like any of the suitors whom came to ask for his hand. To be honest they could blame their dear Prince most of them were horrible.

The oldest of the family Prince Scott married to another Prince. Prince Arthur had married Prince Francis who had become King and now was a Queen. Now the youngest Prince Matthew was to be married and Prince Alfred had yet to marry and their half older brother was the King.

"Alfred, really," Arthur scolded. "you need to get married soon! Why do you keep turning down ay princes who come your way!"

"I rather not have a drunken fool as a husband, your majesty." Alfred mocked with a bow. "How is Francis anyway?"

Blushing with frustration Arthur stuck his nose in the air. "Perfectly fine."

The four brother's sat in the garden with snacks and tea. All of them there for a ball for Matthew who would soon be married. So everyone was gathering for this blessed event. All of them, the four, had been wonderful news for the people. With each marriage cane new friends and untied Kingdoms that would fight along side one another. Peace between the Kingdoms.

"I know you have always been slow to fallow the marriage law, Alfred," Said Scott. "But you rally need to think about it. Matthew will be married and that leaves you. And Matthew is the youngest."

"Yeah, I know."

"Yes, I know." All three of his brothers corrected.

"Pardon me, your majesties' for I have flawed thy perfect language." Alfred said with a dramatic voice.

They all laughed. As they continued their conversations a servant came out of the castle and bowed at them all and they nodded for approval. Then he turned to Arthur.

"Forgive me you Highness. You Husband King Francis wishes you to join him for a ride through the Kingdom."

"Oh, yes of course. Well, excuse me brothers, I will see all of you at dinner tonight."

"Goodbye, Arthur." they said.

After another half hour Scott retired to his room and the twins walked into the gardens with servants with them holding umbrellas up. Alfred had asked for his. Unlike normal Princes he like doing things on his own, which made the King, his older half brother angry.

As they walked on they talked about many things when they were called in. When they got in their Brother glared at the umbrella. Alfred frowned and gave it back to the servant who had been trying to get it back.

"Alfred." He growled. "Tomorrow you will meet with other Princes and Kings who have some interest in you. But mind you your options have gone down with everyone you turned away."

"Yes, brother."

"Be gone. I need to think."

"Yes, brother."

* * *

><p>Alfred sat down in the garden and waited for the first one to show up. Their King Brother had been insistent to marry him off to someone that a strong army. As the morning continued he saw a carriage come forward. Frowning at the flag he stood up, walking inside.<p>

"Prince Alfred, Prince Charles is here for you."

"Thank you."

Alfred sighed and walked up to the prince.

* * *

><p>"Why Alfred!" The King roared at the younger brother. "He was a perfect for our kingdom! An army like his would have done us good!"<p>

Alfred rolled his eyes and fixed the light fabric over his head. As a tradition a light like veil was to be on their head when meeting such Princes and Kings. To be honest Alfred had once told their father and brother they looked silly. Like they had a blanket wrapped around them and framing their faces.

Still his was light blue and he pulled it tighter around his body. "I would rather he talked to me instead of groping what is not his."

"You dare accuse him of-"

"I do!" Alfred said knowing how to win this fight. "Never had I had someone come behind me and grab me in such ways! It was disrespectful and disgusting to our noble blood. Who is he who comes to us looking for a wife and think that using one before the marriage is that of a respectful man? Let alone a great King."

Everyone was taken a back.

Alfred frowned and looked at his brother. "I refuse to represent our Great Kingdom as such. I ask you to find me someone else that is worthy of our noble blood."

"… I will tell them that we are looking for some one else. You may go, Alfred."

"Thank you, brother."

* * *

><p>The next day Alfred wasn't sure he liked this. The man had come to see him was indeed strong and powerful but he had being trying for hours to get him to strip to see his body. Not wanting to Alfred refused as nicely as he could even though he wanted to beat the man into the dirt. At least he couldn't take it.<p>

"Get your hands off me you pig!"

"Come now, Alfred. I just want to see my prize!"

"I am not something to be won!"

It never worked out. Maybe because Alfred punched him. Now he was in trouble. But Alfred had, when hew as younger, ran form the castle and trained in the army. He had managed to pass himself off as a recruit for a long time until they found him out. Then he was banded from it but he had learned when he had witnessed Arthur and one of his suitors.

He would never forget how frightened his brother had been nor what happened to him. Storming out of the castle he frowned as he remembered.

Alfred had been playing in the gardens and had asked a servant to get him water. As he hid in some bushes waiting to see the look on her face she couldn't find him he head voices. Smiling he crawled to the Garden table.

Arthur was sitting there with a Prince from another Kingdom. His older brother looked uncomfortable. The older blond was on the short side ever since he could remember and this man towered over him a good foot. The man talked to him and his brother talked back and clearly looked distressed.

Then the man stood up and Arthur winced. "Come." It was a command.

Arthur sat this tea cup down. "No, thank you… I have something I must do. It was wonderful to see you again…"

"Stand up now."

Alfred frowned when he saw tears peek at Arthur's eyes. The other got up and the man forced him in a walk. Following at a good distant he was stopped by a maid. H e asked her to go and fetch a guard. She did and he looked for his brother when he heard muffled cries of pain. Running he rounded the corner and nearly threw up.

The man had Arthur pined against a stone statue and was violating him. It was brutal. The other was blindfolded and gagged. With rage he attacked the prince ripping him off his brother. He started to fight with him and soon it ended with guards breaking it up.

It was a huge scandal and no one would look at Arthur for a bride because he had been deflowered. Their brother tired and tried as hard as he could to find one and Arthur had locked himself away in his room. It was a good three years later at a ball were it was a hopeless point to marry him off. He had to ware black as to show that he had already been taken before marriage. It was a shameful thing but the law called for it.

It was then that Francis the soon to be King came over and asked Arthur to dance with him. Though surrounded by many who wanted Francis, he had set his eye on their brother. After long time of asking and asking him over and over to dance with him, bring him little treats from the tart table and drinks Arthur had finality agree to one dance. However hours later for the first item Arthur was smiling and having fun. They both seemed to forget about everyone.

A month later Francis asked for Arthur's hand and it was granted. As a result they gained peace with the other country and they two seemed perfect for each other.

Still in thought Alfred rushed by not noticing he dropped his small handbook. As he continued on he angry fast pace stroll. As he rounded the Garden he stopped and let out a angry breath. Reaching for his book he stopped. Patting his sides and legs he cursed.

It was gone!

Ivan picked up the small book he found laying on the ground. He examined it and then tucked in away in his pocket. Catching up with the old King; His father, he looked around. He hadn't really wanted to get married and scared pretty much anyone who got close to him. Really he tired to be nice but everyone seemed to be scared of his purple eyes and sliverish hair.

As they got to the entrance he noted a blonde wondering around. The headdress shall thing hid his face from view but he figured this might be why they where here. Frowning he stopped walking and watched. He could tell by the small circlet gold band that set on the one's head meant royal blood and the little cowlick was odd but the other moved around and… was on the ground on his hands and knees!

Smiling a little Ivan wanted to laugh as the little cowlick was the only thing he could see as it moved around searching for something. He had a harder time when a servant called to the prince in shock and the cowlick ran away.

Snorting he tried to contain himself. Walking towards his father he felt somewhat excited to meet this Prince Alfred. As they entered he got into his roll and went to bow before the King when Bam! Something ran into him.

"Alfred!"

Ivan sat up and saw the most beautiful eyes looked at him. In shock. "Whoa, sorry about that-"

"ALFRED!" The King Roared.

Jumping Alfred tried straightening Ivan's clothes as fast as he could and then patted him on both shoulders franticly. "I'll make it up to you I swear! Bye!"

And with that he watched the blue eyed blonde dashed away from him and running down a hall with about seven servants chasing after him. Ivan wanted to laugh but his father and the King both looked horrified. Standing he bowed.

"I f you will excuse me, You Majesty. My King Father."

They watched as Ivan walked calmly away. In the garden Ivan busted out laughing, glad no one could hear him as he thought about what just happened the first five minutes he had been there.

* * *

><p><strong>This is random, sudden, and I'm not sure if I sould contiuei tbut maybe I will. <strong>

**Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

That night at the ball Alfred was thinking about maybe getting these see through head cover out of the way. Maybe he could convince his brother that wearing this copy cat wedding veil was stupid. It was light blue tonight and it framed his face. To be honest he looked like someone from India. No that he minded. They were nice but to ware them all the time?

Come on…

As he stood there he smiled as Francis danced with Arthur. He was glad that the King, his brother in law was kind to his brother. Looking off to the right he saw Scott and his King seemly arguing over dancing. Maybe it was one that the King didn't know. After all Scott knew just about every single one. Looking across the room he saw Matthew being twirled around and seemed like he was having a wonderful time.

Leaning against the wall he watched when he saw his King Brother glare at him. Standing up straight with his shoulders pushed down a little and head held up he closed his eyes trying to make himself look a calm statue. Peeking through one eye he saw him nod in approval.

Smiling he looked away and back at the party. Across the room he saw the one Prince had he ran into. Walking fast and then slowing down at the feel of his brother's glare he nodded and said hello to the people. As he got closer to the person to apologize for earlier he tripped on someone's skirt and fell forward onto the hard floor.

Before anyone could even finish gasping he popped right back up and continued to walk as if nothing happened.

Ivan wanted to laugh but tried to calm himself. Then he thought Alfred was walking his way but then someone stepped in front of him. Ivan frowned.

"May I have this dance, my prince?"

"Uh…"

Glare.

"I mean, yes! Yes, of course." Alfred said with a forced smile.

Sometimes it was a pain to have your older brother as King. As the music played he swayed here and there with the man leading him. As he was spun someone tapped the man's shoulder and asked to step in. This was one thing Alfred hated about dancing. If someone tapped your partner on the shoulder then you had to dance with that person.

So now almost two songs later he had so far danced with five different men. As the third song started he thanked the man and said he was thirsty and need something to drink and excused himself.

* * *

><p>Chuckling Ivan watched as Alfred went back to the dancing partner and bowed saying he was sorry about not dancing with him. This was just too funny. Smiling a little he watched as Prince Alfred got to where the drinks were and got one and drank it. In the most ways no noble should. He was leaning on the table with one hand on it and one foot tucked behind the other and taking huge gulps of his drink.<p>

He almost laughed out loud when the King came up to him giving Alfred a glare and Alfred's eyes wide knowing he was caught. Normally when someone was caught like this they looked a shamed and eyes cast down. Ivan was intrigued when Alfred smiled a little and looked like he was giggling and stood up like a noble should, peeking at his King with one eye as if asking if that was better.

Smiling Ivan walked over to the Prince who was now at the second table looking at all the food and looking like he wanted to eat them all. Standing in front of the table Ivan cleared his throat. Alfred looked up form the table with a little frown.

Bowing Ivan offered his hand, face blank. He was never good with meeting people or even talking to them. He seemed to scare a lot of them away. Alfred set his plate down and went to bow and hit his head on the table.

Blinking Ivan slowly smiled. "Ar-Are you alright?" He struggled not to laugh.

"I'm okay!" Alfred smiled rubbing his head. "I hate when that happens."

Alfred took Ivan's hand and Ivan lead him out to the dance floor. He knew how to dance and Alfred was good at it. As they danced they didn't say a word to each other. First dance was always to be in silence. When it came to stop was when Alfred tugged at his hand. "Wanna dance some more? I mean… Would you care to dance with me once more?"

Ivan's eyes lit up. Both at being able to dance with him again but the other knew common slang. Did he spend time in the country? Or was he one of the children of nobles who go missing and show up when their needed.?

"Da. So, Prince Alfred… How are you?" Stupid question Ivan, he told himself.

"My nose is itchy," Alfred said and rubbed the back of his arm on it.

Ivan almost snorted.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Alfred…" Arthur groaned as he and Francis passed them in dancing.<p>

Doing a small dancing stroll, Francis spun his Queen. "Ah, Mon Cher, he is trying."

"Yes, you are right. I just wish there was something that would help Alfred from being…"

A spin out and in and Arthur was dancing with his back against Francis. "Unusual?"

"Oui, mon amour,"

"I love when you speak French."

"I am getting better at it. Though it still confuses me."

A dip and then back into his arms.. How Arthur loved to dance with Francis. They danced so perfect and he always felt like he was flying in his arms.

"I am glad you are learning. Combien je t'aime! Je t'amie, Arthur."

"Je t'aime, Francis,"

A slow song started and Arthur laid against Francis. Being held like this with his eyes closed made him feel at peace. As the dance went on he wobbled a little.

"Come, Mon Cher. Let us retire to our room."

"Oui,"

* * *

><p>The whole night Ivan tried not to laugh at all the little quirks and things Alfred did but the last one made him started laughing so hard he had to leave and go into an empty hallway. Alfred had went to spin during a dance and hit a servant and the tray sent flying. Then to the horror of everyone started yelling that he would catch it.<p>

Alfred ran to get it and tripped on the long head veil thing and fell down and the tray landed two inches from his hands. Everyone gasped and the King groaned as he rubbing his head and Alfred grabbed the tray and then talked to it.

"Dang, I missed you…"

That was the last straw and Ivan started laughing. Everyone started to laugh too, only they laughed at Alfred not at how cute he looked. Leaving the room he stood there in that hallway laughing. Once done he tried to compose himself and went back to the party. Everyone seemed to have clamed down and the mess was cleaned up.

Ivan scanned the room looking for Alfred When he spotted him he felt his heart pang. Alfred was standing straight as he was taught to, eyes cast down to the side as the King scolded him and he saw the eyes water. Feeling bad he walked over in time to hear the last word.

"I keep telling you Alfred, no one is going to want you if you act like that. It's not of a noble to act out like that."

Walking up to them he bowed. "Forgive me, but may I steal Prince Alfred form you, you majesty?"

They both looked shocked. Alfred pointed to himself and the King without looking pushed his hand down and then looked at Ivan. It was clear that he thought Ivan would not like Alfred after what had happened.

"Let me dance with him-"

"Quite Alfred. Yes, Prince Ivan you may."

"Yay-"

"Alfred." He growled.

"I mean, thank you Prince Ivan. I gladly accept your invitation."

When the hand was set into his, Ivan lead him towards the dance floor and almost chuckled when the King growled and Alfred straightened his walking stance. When they got to the floor they bowed and then started to dance.

"So, Prince Ivan, are you having fun?"

"First dance means no talking."

"I know, but it's kind of silly. Why can't we talk during the first dance?"

Ivan frowned. "I don't know. You make a very good point."

Smiling Alfred continued to talk. "You like the kingdom so far?"

Ivan twirled him and then lead them in a circle. "Yes. I have been wanting to see more of it though."

"You'll love the town, it's a lot of fun and there's also the country side is perfect this time of year. Have you ever had a Apple pie baked out on an open fire?"

"I don't believe I have."

"Great! You can try some, it's really awesome and tasty. They have all kinds of things there to eat like, fish on a stick, candy apples, sweet cakes, fluffy stuff that melts in your mouth, and then there's the games, and the dancing, and oh! You have to trying fishing with you hands! If you catch the biggest one you win. And then-"

Death glare.

"-then… uh, never mind."

Ivan blinked he was enjoying hearing about this things Alfred had been talking about looking he could see the King looking at Alfred like he was going to kill him. Looking back he see the blonde biting his lip to keep from talk.

"Prince Alfred?"

"I'll just stay quite now…"

The dance continued in silent but Ivan could see how much Alfred wanted to say something and kept glancing back at his brother the King. After a few dances Ivan was sad to see Alfred asked to danced with another Prince who was also a suitor. Frowning he leaned back and watched.

The Russian Prince was even angrier when he noted that all the other prince did was criticize Alfred in conversation, dancing and wording. To be honest he liked Alfred the way he was.

Natural.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Alfred hated it was not being able to talk to anyone. Try as he might all they did was scold him. Of course he couldn't talk but they liked talking to him. Rolling his eyes he was scolded again. How did his brother keep eyes on him like that?<p>

As the dance ended he excused himself and walked over to the food. Gods, he was starving. Picking up a small plate he placed a few things on them. Eating them slowly because he would be scolded again if he ate the way he normally did, he looked around.

As he did he didn't notice his head veil dress thing getting caught. When it tugged at him he frowned and tried to free himself. No such luck.

A little ways away Ivan smiled at the scene. He was talking with other Princes and royals when he noticed the Prince trying to free himself. Smiling when Alfred pouted with a frown and stood there thinking he let out a small chuckle.

The other Princes turned towards Alfred at the laugh to see what it was about. "Ah, Prince Alfred. Such a strange one."

"He never can stay still can he? I had keep him from falling every time we dance." said another Prince.

"He also talks to loudly. Someone of his stature should have a quieter voice like Prince Matthew." Another one added.

"Also he has an eating habit. The thing eats far too much."

"Also he is on the klutz side… always fumble and stumbling about. It's no wonder that even his older brother had married. King Francis must have felt pity for Queen Arthur before asking for his hand. After all he was better then this fool."

"I doubt the King will ever find someone for his brother."

Ivan glared as he frowned. Still keeping an eye on Alfred as the other now had tangled himself more into the plant and his head dress. The other was trying and stood up straight like nothing was happening every time the King looked over, but was becoming more distressed as the time passed and he couldn't free himself.

"Look at him. Such a shame too, he is really nice looking."

"What would one do with him? No one would want a Queen who acted like a commoner."

"I say you are wrong to that." One said.

Ivan blinked in surprised. As he only talked to these fools was for good relations he was surprised someone was standing up for Alfred. Looking at the other prince with his arms still folded he took one more glace at Alfred and then back to him.

"So, you do believe he has qualities to marry?" One asked him.

"Of course."

"Tell us." Ivan said.

"All he is good for …is sex."

Everyone laughed but Ivan glared at them. "Silence!"

They all looked taken aback. Glaring Ivan nodded at them and took his leave. Walking away form those fools, he headed towards Alfred who was now trying to free his hand as well.

* * *

><p>"Crap, I'm so in for it now! Come on, let go!" Alfred whined as he struggled.<p>

"Let me help you."

Alfred looked up as a hand reached over his shoulder and started to untangle him. As the Prince untangled him he felt his cheeks getting hot. Every few seconds he could feel the head dress come looser and fall back into place.

"Th-thanks."

They stayed like that for five minutes as he got him loose and from the corner of his eyes he saw the King groan a if he just noticed his brother had been attached to a plant. When he pulled the last of the cloth off of him he held other's hand and lead him back to the dance floor.

"You are an interesting person Prince Alfred. Is there anything you can't do?"

"Fly."

It was an intriguing answer. Ivan was really liking this. Maybe no one else thought this was okay but to Ivan this was something new and exciting. Thrilling and cute. Smiling he encouraged Alfred to talk to him during the dances.

Some hours later when everyone was leaving or retiring to their rooms did Ivan lead Alfred off to a table where they could eat something and talk some more. Everything the Prince said made him smile. As the night drew on both Kings could see where this was heading. Alfred's King brother was glad someone liked Alfred.

As they talked about setting up more dates for them they didn't notice them wondering off down a hall. Of course they had a few servants fallowing behind as escorts. After all they were not to be left alone. As they walked they talked about things Ivan would never have thought he could talk about. Alfred seemed to not understand his status and Ivan liked that.

"YES! They brought out the cake!"

He liked this a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>So cold... must warm up... sorry for not replaying... cold...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**THE KING BROTHER IS NOT ARTHUR IS JUST AN OC AS WELL AS THE KING FATHER AND IVAN'S KING FATHER IS ALSO OC AS THEY SEVER NO PURPOSE. THANK YOU.**

* * *

><p>The next day came and Alfred wasn't so excited about skipping breakfast. According to the King he had eaten to much last night could go with out food this morning. So he sat in the garden with his stomach growling. Sighing he rubbed it and reached for his new notebook.<p>

Pulling it out he opened it to the first blank page and tapped his lip with the tip of the pen, looking up in thought. Scribbling down a few things he paused to think and then began to think again. As he thought about the upcoming festival he wrote down a few more things.

"Prince Alfred?"

Looking up from his writing he saw a Prince form a Kingdom across the sea. Standing they bowed. "Prince Albert, good morning."

"Good morning." Albert said holding an arm out. "Shall we?"

"I was kind of writing-"

The sense of a glare was felt on his back.

"-But it would be wonderful to stroll with you." Alfred forced a smile. Damn King brother…

As they walked Alfred grew restless and board of the conversation. To be honest he was never to much into the ways of how future kings played croaky and fox hunting, hunting, something about how to ride proper, but he felt like that was being aimed at him Since he was a bearer he had to ride side settle but he liked riding the normal way. All of his brother's but their oldest King brother was a bearer. In fact he believe Scott may have been with child, having him married off first.

"Ah, yes, Prince Alfred?"

"Yes?"

"Have you eaten this morning?"

Eyes lighting up at the hope of food and the promise of his stomach not hurting anymore he shook his head with a wide smile.

"Wonderful." Prince Albert had smiled. "You are a little cubby."

"…Huh?" Alfred frowned confused. Looking forward as they continued to walk. "Cubby?"

"Surly you must have noticed. You should also skip lunch time and maybe dinner as well."

Alfred didn't like that. He didn't like walking with this man anymore. Feeling distressed and his feelings hurt he looked away.

"Return me to my place in the garden."

"Are you that tired already? You must walk more. It will help you stay small and thin."

"I do not wish to walk, I wish to be returned to my palace in the garden."

The prince continued on and Alfred began to feel strange. They where leaving the place grounds. Through the gate…with out an escort. Swallowing he tried to pull he arm away but the other one held on. Worried Alfred looked back at the castle trying to see anyone.

"Look forward when you walk. You really are distracted aren't you?"

"I want to go back Prince Albert. I don't feel comfortable with you this far from my home."

"And what will you do when you are married off?"

"Let me go!"

* * *

><p>Ridding the horse around the castle Ivan spotted Alfred and the Prince from the former night whom spoke of Alfred as only worth a bed partner. Frowning he ushered his horse towards them as Alfred seemed to be trying to get away form him.<p>

As he galloped up next to them he slowed to a stop. "Prince Alfred, Prince Albert."

"Prince Ivan-"

"Ivan, help!" Alfred said reaching out with one hand.

Even in such situations Alfred made him want to laugh. "Is there some trouble?" He asked.

"No, we are-"

"Yes! Yes, there is!"

Chuckled Ivan took the hand and hoisted Alfred up onto the horse, sitting him in front of him. Alfred had sat the way he was with both legs on either side of the horse. Never was one for rules, was he? How interesting.

"Good day, Prince Albert. I shall return Prince Alfred to his home."

"Good day jerk."

Laughing out load Ivan turned the horse and ran it steadily towards the castle. Since his horse was Russian it easily fit them both and Alfred seemed to be amazed as he just noticed how large the animal was. Leaning forward he lightly rest his hand on the back of the horse's neck.

"Wow… Can he run faster?" Alfred asked amazed.

"Of course. Hold on,"

With that Ivan raced the horse as fast as his prize animal could carry them. Alfred let out excited laughs and lifted his hands up.

"Oh I'm flaying!"

Ivan smiled as he pushed the horse to jump over a hedge. "Weee!"

"Are you having fun?"

"Yes! I haven't had this much fun in my life!"

"Hold on, dorgory, we are going to jump that wall."

"Okay!"

Alfred held onto the horse and leaned down feeling Ivan do the same so the horse. It felt so comfortable with Ivan leaning on him like that that if he wasn't having so much fun he would have been blushing. As the wall got closer and closer he wondered if they would make it but the shrill thrill was so intense he could barely breath.

When they leaped into the air time seemed to slow down as they flew over the wall. Alfred saw vaguely his brother looking at them in shock. Smiling with pure happiness laughed out loud and Ivan laughed with him and then as quickly as they had flown they landed.

"That was amazing! Oh, you are amazing- what's his name?"

"Vector."

"Great job Vector! Can we go riding again?"

"Da, of course."

"Yay! Oh my g-!"

"ALFRED!"

"… oh no…"

Both Kings came strolling/rushing down the path, Alfred's three brothers bowed and step off to the side trying not to get noticed, Arthur easily hid behind Scott and Matthew being so small.

"Alfred what have I told you?" The King yelled.

"I-"

"Forgive us, you Majesties. I noticed Prince Albert lead him off to the towns and though better if I brought Prince Alfred home and we ended up racing my horse instead."

* * *

><p>Alfred brothers started to murmur. After all one had to get permission from the King or the Queen to leave with a Prince. Alfred always went to the garden's to write in his note book. The King looked stern as he stared down at Alfred who was giving him worried eyes and frowning with his lips slightly opened. Small tears peeked at the sides as he waited to be scolded.<p>

The King sighed. It wasn't that Alfred was a bother. He was just worried about finding him someone and keeping him safe. When the twins had been born it was their law to get rid of one. Alfred had spent the first eight years been raised by commoners out in the country side.

It was when their father had gotten sick and he, the eldest son, became King and took a Queen, ordered that law erased and banned forever. Then he had them sent to Alfred. When they found him the couple who had been raising him had died a year before and their brother lived in the home alone, taking care of himself and had been slowly selling the animals off as well as the farm to live. Dirty and confused and screamed when they took him away.

It had been the hardest for Alfred to learn their way, harder for him to understand. Though the older twin their King Father had order that the older twin be sent away for he was too loud as a baby. Crying and wailed as Matthew was really quite. Maybe it was a good thing. Matthew might have never even lived since he was a sickly baby.

His poor younger brother forced to learn everything the others had known for years and somehow knew everything but his ways didn't die. So, the King Brother was worried. A noble Prince whom washes with servants and swims off alone? A noble Prince whom eats whatever he likes and talks loudly among other nobles? A noble Prince whom liked to travel anywhere and everywhere instead of staying put? Well, the bearer Princes.

The King knew his brothers had been bearers. When a bearer enters their teen years their stomach slight curve out. It was really cute. His Queen was such and small adorable. All his brothers were cute and sweet. All of them having been born had been seen was wonderful news.

Their father not so much. He wanted non-bearers to marry queens and have Kingdoms become one with theirs. So, the news of four sons born as bearers was something he frowned upon.

Scott had always loved skirts. A punishment was in for him when he had worn one. It was awful. The seven year old was nearly killed by their father that day. For a while he would shake every time their father would taunt him by throwing a skirt at him or asking him if he wanted to wear it and the red haired boy would tremble and shake his head.

Arthur was bullied most by their father, being born with common looks and thick eyebrows and their father forced them to be plucked every time they grew. It started when Arthur was just a baby and he cried and cried in pain. Then as he got older they had to hold him down and soon the King started to call him a useless thing that no one would love.

Matthew… oh, gods, Matthew was too shy. He was always yelled at for being so quite and small. Small! The poor baby had always been small and sick. The King had made a joke about trading him for a look alike and to their horror almost did it too. Instead he managed to pay off the look alike and Matthew stayed but had to stand up for himself which mainly backfired.

Alfred had been a fighter. Gods, that boy never wanted to stand down and even though beat and bruised he fought back for all of them not matter what. It was when the King had Alfred locked up in a chest with only air to breath for three days did he become furious and confronted his father. It was then the king had a stroke and he took over.

After what happened and they started to live happily. He, the new king Brother searched for suitors everywhere for them. He found a Kingdom where Queen males could wear skirts or what ever they wished as long as it was for royalty. At first Scott had been weary about wearing one, but the King of that Kingdom had fallen in love with in a week with his brother and assured him there was nothing to worry about. After months of dating and the marriage took place and sometime in the future did Scott wear skits and wore them proud.

The most painfulness thing happened to Arthur. The rape of a noble prince was almost the end of Arthur whom locked himself away and tried to take his life more then once. However he was still forced to go to the balls and events. Dressed all in black with a head dress that covered his emerald eyes to show that he was not a virgin. His poor brother stay away until Prince Francis showed pure interest in him and only him. A wonderful day when they got married and great still as Arthur became a queen.

Matthew had met his love by passing by a Kingdom. The carriage had broken down and the Prince had stopped and helped the. The Prince was smitten with Matthew and Matthew had also become smitten.

Now Alfred… well, he could never hold anyone's attention for long and try and he might he couldn't find any of them interesting or who even seemed to care about his brother. But … this Prince Ivan, though unsure of him, might be the one for Alfred.

"Brother…?"

Snapping out of his thought he looked back down at Alfred's worried look. "Ah… Pardon me. Just be careful next time. And ride side sattle for gods sake."

"Yes, brother." Alfred said and stood up straight as he could.

'My poor brother… he tries so hard to be like the others.' Nodding he turned. "Enjoy the rest of your day, my dear brothers."

"Yes, brother." They all said.

After he had left did the other three surround him to ask him how it felt to be that high in the air. They talked hushed their voices excitably all except for Alfred who relived the moment with pure fire in his eyes. He talked so fast that Ivan almost had a hard time keeping up but his brothers seemed amazed at his tale.

"Mon Cher?"

Arthur looked back from his brother. Since he was the shortest he was easily over looked in crowds. Looking at his husband he bid his brother a farewell. Walking over to him he was kissed and they hugged.

"Francis?"

"Oui, my love?"

"Will… that is to say… will you take me riding?"

"Of course, Mon Cher. We shall leave at once. Come, before the sun has set." Francis said leading him away.

* * *

><p>"Cold…!" Alfred whined.<p>

"If his highness wouldn't be late then the water would have been warn."

Alfred let out another whine as more water was dumped o his head in the back ground he saw them boiling some water which meant he would be warm soon. After a few more minutes they poured it into the bath. He sighed happily.

Closing his eyes he let the servant scrub his hair. Soon three more set of hands joined in to scrub him clean. Tilting his head he let them. He had always bathed himself so it took him a while to get used to people doing this.

At the sound of water pouring into another tub he glanced over. "Who else is taking a bath?"

"The Queen Arthur, your majesty. Now if you please stop moving so we may get you done. You have a very important day ahead of you!"

"Why do I need to meet with more suitors? I happen to like Prince Ivan the best."

No one disagreed with him. Of course not, they wouldn't dare. Alfred sighed and slipped under the water and the servants gasping angry that the Prince had 'escaped' them. The blonde stayed under for a minute or so before popping up slashing everyone.

"Al-Alfred! You scared me!"

Looking over at the other rub he saw Arthur holding his hand over his chest and he looked scared. "Oh, sorry, Arthur."

"I thought you had left already." Arthur complained now in the tub and then closed his eyes and water fell over his head soaking him. "Do you not have someone to be with?"

Alfred sighed and leaned back in the tub. "It's that fool Prince Albert."

"Oh, dear, Alfred… have you talk to our King Brother?"

"Nah."

"You mean, 'No,' not na… ne.. Um?"

"It's 'Nah'"

"Such a strange word."

"Such is the common life. One which thy would know nothing about dear brother,"

Arthur giggled as someone washed behind ears. "Oh, Alfred, you are too much."

Laughing Alfred relaxed more. "So, how long until you return to your Kingdom?"

"In three days time. Have you found anyone you may like?"

"I have one in mind."

"Oh? Whom has caught your eye?"

Alfred laughed and then slashed his brother who looked shocked. Laughing he was shocked when Arthur slashed him back. His brother had never dared to have any kind of real fun. Smirking he slashed him more and soon it was all water war as they laughed and the servants, to shocked to say anything, watched horrified.

As the water began to low in their tubs. As they continued and Arthur was having a hard time breathing since he really didn't laugh this much held his stomach. Suddenly the door slammed open and they both gasped and one servant screamed.

Glaring Alfred let one of the servants cover him quickly and Arthur sank as far as he could into what was left of his water and held the towel over his body, eyes lowered.

"You Majesty King Father," Arthur spoke trying to keep his voice above a whisper. "Forgive us."

The old man still as tall and terrifying as ever stood in the door way with a fuming face. Walking slowly into the bath quarters looking at them, his own servants fallowing behind.

He looked at Arthur for a moment before looking at Alfred. The fire still burned in the second to youngest eyes. Clearly this brat hadn't learned his place. Without warning the King struck Alfred as hard as he could sending him crashing through the wooden tub and onto the floor. Several maids run to him with things to cover him all trying to comfort him even thought he seemed unfazed.

When Alfred had been hit Arthur screamed and covered his headed bringing his legs up. He could feel the King Father's glare on him. When he looked up he saw his father leering down on him. Then he brought his fist down.

Crying out again Arthur waited to be hit. It never came. Shaking he looked up in fear. "Fra-Francis!"

The old King's hand was being pulled back so hard it looked painful Behind him was King Francis with a face no one had ever seen. Clearly rage.

"Forgive me, Majesty… but I do believe you are trying harm my Queen wife. You are lucky he has no wounds. You, servant! Cover my beloved Queen. As for you old lord I will speak with your King Son about this."

With that Francis let him go and turned on his heels and reached for a trembling Arthur and lead him away in to the hall. "Hush, my love, you are safe now."

"You ass," Alfred said. Everyone looked at him, and he was dressed with his headdress and all. "Brother will not be pleased with this news."

Walking with his head high Alfred left the room, but his cheek was still throbbing but he wouldn't let anyone know he was in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Alfred<strong>

**Someone tell what else happens with Kings and Queens in olden days?**

**To Morning Dew: I wan to hug him too! Thank you, I liked the way this turned out and it's all thanks to watching a movie called: Ever After.**

**To Usagi323: It's not Arthur. It's an OC who is just called King Brother. :D**

**To My Pretty Russia Flower: No thanks. I figure if I try by myself and keep trying I can get better and maybe it can help my grammar improve.**

**To sabacat: Yes, only Ivan can see how special he is ;D**

**To love-for-bakas: Yes they can! Evil little things just like I wrote them!**

**To watergoddesskasey: sooo true!**

**To XD: thank u for the love!**

**To Cheshire Stripes: He is good for many other things such as getting suck in a plant well standing. :D**

**To : King Brother. Arthur was mentioned as a Queen.**

**To citrine sunflower: aw, thank you for loving my writing that made my day TvT**

**To salenastarzz: that's what I wanted! Thank you!**

**To bookworn24601: Alfred hates jerks and so enter Ivan**

**To OoO: O_O'**


	4. Chapter 4

**FIVE BROTHER INS THIS ORDER.**

**THE KING FATHER: OLD EVIL MAN**

**THE KING BROTHER IS THE FIFITH BROTHER AND THE YOUNGER ONES ARE SCOTT, ARTHUR, ALFRED AND MATTHEW.**

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, Alfred, it's so red!" Matthew fussed at their afternoon tea. "Will you be alright?"<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What was he doing roaming about the halls? I thought King Brother had him to one." Scott said. "Oh and where is Arthur?"

"Laying down. The King Father scared the hell-"

"Alfred!" Both Scott and Matthew yelped.

"Well, he did."

The three sat there drinking their tea. As the moments passed they heard something in the bushes. Looking over they assumed it was just an animal or a rabbit or something. Suddenly a man ran through the bushes a sword aimed for them.

Scott and Matthew screamed making a run for it. Guards whom stood twenty five feet away turned and ran towards the screams. Two Princes came running hand in hand trying to escape from the assassin.

"My lords! Too the palace!" A guard yelled helping them. Once they where running up the steps the guard gasped and turned around headed to the garden. "Prince Alfred!"

* * *

><p>"I hope you will forgive me. I'll have to double the guards around Father so he won't make anymore attempts at finding my brothers."<p>

"I would hope so. My beloved Arthur still feels ill." King Francis said.

The King Brother sat on the thrown, and on the other royals seat around a table that was brought in for them to talk about matters at hand and other such things. King Francis was Present, as well as King Charm (Scott's husband.) King Winter who was getting old and was tying to find someone who would marry his son so he could retire. He was pretty much for show and Prince Ivan handled everything.

As they continued to talk the doors busted open. The King Brother jumped up seeing two of his small brothers running through the door both shaking and sobbing. Prince Charm ran to his Queen and held him tight, and Matthew ran to his King Brother sobbing.

"Matthew what happened?" The King said holding his little brother tight.

"Th-ther- there in-the- gar-garden- was- a- ma-man and- he-he…"

Matthew could say anything else but sobbed heartbrokenly into his brother's arms. "To the Garden! Find Prince Alfred!" The King shouted.

"What is going on?" Arthur rounded the hall dressed in his garments and had been on his way to join his brothers.

"Mon Cher, back to your room." King Francis said touching his cheek gently before running towards the door with the others.

None had noticed but Prince Ivan was already out the door at the first signs of danger.

* * *

><p>Ivan stood there in shock with ten other guards.. It couldn't be. No, it was impossible. Prince Alfred could not have been…<p>

"You bastard! I finally get to eat breakfast and you come in a ruin it!"

Yes, yes, Prince Alfred was hitting the man on the ground with a silver platter over and over again as he sat on him and then when the man was knocked out Alfred started to cry over the lost of all the sweet tarts that had been there for them to eat.

"I was so hungry too… now I can't eat anything because they'll think I ate all of them!"

Bam! He hit him again before sniffling and pulling his head dress down. Ivan laughed and walked over. Alfred looked up and rubbed his tears away. Blue eyes looked worried at if he had done something wrong. Helping him up he led him away as fast as he could as the others ran there to see.

"Don't tell my King Brother." Alfred said. "I'm not supposed to o that. He's very protective of me and the others. More so, Arthur and Matthew because Scott's fine with his King and well, I think Arthur is fine now, so maybe just Matthew now- But wait he's getting married and that leaves me, but that's alright because I can take care of myself and other stuff, but my King Brother being the oldest of five and the only none bearer means that- Why are you laughing?"

Ivan continued to laugh as he took them inside the castle. "My dear, Prince Alfred, you are the only one I know of whom would mange to beat off a killer and then start to chatter happily, but most of all not to tell your brother for you wish to eat a sweet tart. You are by far the most wonderful person I have ever met."

"Really? Then… will you take me to the Country festival?"

Ivan laughed harder.

* * *

><p>It was the last day his brothers would being staying so the King Brother called for farewell dinner. As he stood in front of his thrown he smiled as his four younger brothers came into the room each wearing their finest garments. Scott lead the way a the Eldest of the for, Arthur behind him holding his veil close to him as always, Alfred was next walking as best he could, and Matthew next walking perfectly with a soft smile.<p>

As they got closer the younger three moved to line up with Scott. They bowed at their brother and he bowed back. Alfred had yet to come up and Matthew tugged at his veil and he stood up fast smiling. He bowed a little to them and then they gathered in their own seats.

The King Brother sat in the middle seat as the other took their place on the sides. The bowing people in the room stood. Standing the King Brother spoke.

"Behold my beloved subjects! My four beloved younger brothers! Queen Scott, Queen Arthur, Prince Alfred, Prince Matthew; I Present to you a dinner ball! For tonight two of them leave to their homes with their King Husbands and my beloved Matthew to his fiancée's Kingdom!"

The crowd cheered and Matthew blushed. The others waved and waited.

"Now, everyone! Dance and be merry!"

Soon the hall was filled with music as everyone started their dancing and the it was magnificent. Within seconds the two Kings who had married his two younger brother came to whisk them away. Matthew was soon taken away as well by his soon to be and Alfred watched the dance. For a few minutes. Then it was clear he was getting board.

"Alfred, come here."

Looking at the King Brother Alfred stood and walked to the sitting seat that was right next to the Queen. His brother nodded at the Queen and he left to dance with one of his visiting sisters.

"Sit Alfred."

"Yes, brother."

"Alfred, do you miss Prince Ivan?"

"Yes."

The King sat back. How his younger brother was so bold. Chuckling he grabbed his hand and rubbed it. He was older them by twenty years. His step mother had bore all of them and the twins had killed her off. It was fine. She never took any interest in them. Their father was so brutal to them just for being bearers. The woman had been young and their King Father old.

He knew that his brothers looked more at him like a father rather then a brother. Well, the other three did. Alfred treated him like a normal brother. Matthew and Arthur deepened on him as a father and he knew it. Scott was somewhere in-between.

"Tell me, Alfred. How much to you miss him?"

Taking his hand Alfred placed his large hand over his heart. "Do you feel my heart, brother?"

"Yes."

"Sometime I do not. I miss him so that it aches even though not even a week has passed. Am I ill?"

"No, my beloved brother. You ar in love. Would you be happy to marry him?"

Alfred nodded early. "Yes!"

"Hushed tones, Alfred."

"Oh right... Yes."

"Wonderful, for he has asked for your hand-"

"MATTIE I'M GETTING MARRIED TOO!"

The King groaned as he leaned back in his seat. Why didn't he wait to tell him? Ah, because he wanted to see that smile. Smiling it was interrupted by him seeing Alfred swinging Matthew around.

"Prince Ivan or as you will be soon King Ivan… I wish you luck with your future Queen for you never know what will happen…"

* * *

><p>"I'm getting married! I'm getting married!"<p>

"Alfred, please sing to yourself…"

"I'm getting married, I'm getting married,"

"Softer."

"I'm getting married… I'm getting married…"

"More."

"I'm… getting… married… I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Alfred suddenly wailed. "King Brother what do I do!"

Giving up on his little brother being quite he set his quail aside. Ever since the announcement to the whole Kingdom, partly from Alfred telling everyone in the room, his young brother had been singing none stop and had, for some reason stuck to him like glue.

"You will get married and move with him to his Kingdom. Now, will you please- what are you doing?"

The young Prince had sat next to his King brother's chair and was resting his head on his leg. "Thank you, brother. Thank you for finding me someone who I can be happy with. Thank you."

Smiling the King patted his head. "I pray for your happiness, young brother. Now away to prepare for the wedding, and lest I get this work done then longer you be separated form your future king."

Laughing Alfred got up and started to run excitedly down the hall to talk to Matthew about the weddings and maybe they could have a double one like his younger twin had suggested.

* * *

><p>Among all the hustle and bustle Prince Alfred and Prince Matthew found time to still meet with the people Alfred had always been in touch with them and beloved by them If they needed water or food he would help them get it. When he was younger at the age of ten when his brother became King and they had a protest and the Prince had stood up in the middle of it and told his brother words that still lived on in their minds and heart.

"They are the foundation on which we walk on! Should we not serve them ad they serve us? Behold without legs means a death to the whole Kingdom."

Young but powerful the Prince had help them come with new systems to ease their work loads and new way to keep water flowing.

As they talked with the people horns sounded. They looked up. Guards and soldiers told them they had to return to the castle. They bid their people farewell and got onto their horse. After a grunt from one of the guards Alfred rolled his eyes and sat the same way Matthew was sitting.

As they headed to the castle they hears people talking all around them. Matthew looked wondered what was going on but he had been taught to be quite. However his brother was on high alert. Something wasn't sitting well with him as they continued to the castle. It was made worse with the fact no one was smiling when they entered the castle.

Everyone was looked worried. Mumbling and looking away when he looked at him. "Enough of this! Matthew, I need to find King Brother!"

"Alfred? Alfred, wait!"

**To queenofchaos: I hate him too.**

**To watergoddesskasey: thank you**

**RasalynnLynx: Oops! I'll fix that asap. :D**

**To citrine sunflower: Thank you! I will be sure to add more FRUK**

**To BookWorm24601:The King Father isn't health enough to rule but since he isn't dead he still has a tittle of King but nothing more.**

**To Usagi323: He did! :D**

**To love-for-bakas: I haven't written that out yet but it's in the works and Albert is an OC just for people to hate. He's just a jerk.**

**To Nooo!: I know huh**

**To Cheshire Stripes : they should beat him since he is evil.**

**To Fai'swingedchronicles: Just rub more slat in my wound T^T I'm trying and I was trying to make sure everyone knew how many they where so they wouldn't be confused.**

**To salenastarzz: he is a jerk! I wrote him to be mean and evil!**


	5. Chapter 5

A royal carriage was coming up the courtyard. Queens Scott and Arthur stood there. The King of Germa had made an unexpected visit to their King Brother's Kingdom. They stood there worried. Both their King Husbands had left to their homes for work that needed to be done but they had stayed for their youngest brothers weddings.

Arthur was beginning to regret staying. When they had gotten news he had sent a carrier pigeon to Francis. Swallowing he stood up straight. Arthur and Scott had to greet them. He knew the King's oldest son Gilbert since he was a good friend with Francis but he had been weary of the King. He was a ruthless man. Mean and cold like their father if not so worse.

When the carriage stopped and he got out both of the strolled down to greet him. "King Germania, welcome to our Kingdom-"

"WHERE IS THE KING!"

They jumped back. This King was angry. "In the thrown room-"

The man marched passed him. Soon a second person emerged from the carriage and he was wearing garments like theirs, with a headdress. It was Prince Gilbert. He looked worried and upset. He nodded at them and hurried after his father.

"What do you spouse is going on?"

"I don't know… come, Arthur, let us find out."

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Alfred rushed into the room and then hid behind a curtain. His King Brother was having an argument with another King. One Alfred didn't recognize. Staying back he watched it.<p>

"My father may have promised you one of my brothers, but I see no contract for such. Two of them whom are married and the next two are set for their weddings in less then a month. As you can see I have no one to give you. Besides you have a bearer son. Why not have him marry your younger son?"

"This shameful thing is nothing. He brought upon shame being the first born as not only a bearer, but albino no less!"

Gilbert looked away ashamed.

"I had an agreement with your King Father before hand! My son Prince Ludwig will marry one of your brothers. I have with me a copy of what you father signed and have every right to take a Prince with me."

"Show me."

The scroll was handed over and Alfred felt his heart started to tightened. His sinking feeling was getting heavier. After a good short waited. To his horror his brother slumped.

"So, it is true. Father promised you my second youngest brother."

"Brother, no!"

The whole room turned as Alfred hurried into the room to his brothers side. "Do not send me away… please?" Alfred begged. "I was already promised to Prince Ivan, please do not change your mind."

"Prince Ivan? You gave him to that Tsar? My son Prince Ludwig would make a better King for your dear brother, though your young Price should hold his tongue in front of a visiting King."

"Alfred, sit down."

Slowly sinking Alfred looked up. "Please brother…"

His brother looked at him with a blank face but squeezed his hand, giving some comfort. Walking a little ways down the King Brother asked for the scroll and read it through carefully. After some time he handed it back and sighed.

"Send for Prince Ivan and his King Father. There are things to be discussed."

"Brother!"

"Hush Alfred. Go to your room. There is much to be done."

Alfred stood and glared at the King he didn't know and stormed down the room, letting everyone know how angry he was. As he stormed and tan into someone. Said person caught him and he stood up to say he was sorry when the new King called him.

"Ah, Ludwig! This is my son! Behold someone worthy of your blood!"

Prince Alfred looked up at this person and tilted his head a little as if trying to see better. He was tall, yes. As tall as Ivan? Not by much. Ivan was still taller. He was dressed all in armor clearly he was the head of the army in his Kingdome. Before he could say anything the Prince spoke.

"Pardon me, Prince."

"Uh…" What did he say? "I'm already promised to someone else!"

Many courtiers groaned and he saw Scott, Arthur, Matthew with their mouths opened and their King Brother rubbed his head.

"Enough! Brothers join me."

The four younger ones gathered around their King Brother and looked at the other King whom wanted a prince bearer.

"Behold my four younger brothers, Queen Scott of Ottish, Queen Arthur of France, Prince Alfred soon to be married to Prince Ivan of Russia, and Prince Matthew soon to be Queen of Cuba. My four bearer brothers are taken and I will stand by them."

As the two Kings argued and fought, Alfred glared towards Prince Ludwig and got a surprise. The other blonde Prince was talking to his brother Gilbert. The tall man kissed the Albino's hand lovingly. Eyes slightly wide and mouth frown he looked at his twin brother who was chewing on his lower lip.

"Hey, Mattie." He whisper. "Hey, look over there…" Alfred spoke in gritted teeth.

Matthew looked over slightly. "Oh my gosh… are they?"

"Looks like it… is that legal?"

"Hush, Alfred." Arthur whispered. "Their just… oh, dear you are right."

"Isn't that illegal?" Alfred whispered more.

"No. Francis's told me that in their Kingdom you could marry your sibling. Also their not really brothers. Their half brothers."

"What? Queen Arthur you gossip?" Scott teased. "I thought you we're above that as I recall."

"And as I recalled Queen Scott… You were not one to be caught dancing in the royal dinning room in only your unmentionables." Arthur smiled back his head in the air.

Scott gasped. "How do you know about that?" He hissed. "That happened in my Kingdom."

"A maid told me." Arthur peeked through one eye. "Upon a stay there as I recall."

"Hey, back to me. I wanna marry-"

"Want," The other three said automatically.

"-Ivan. Not this one. If they can marry their own blood, why not do it?"

"Francis told me that Albino's are nor favored in that Kingdom. For a while I heard that Prince Gilbert lived in a Kingdom not far from us until he was brought back by Prince Ludwig's demand's." Matthew said.

"It's clear they like each other on a more then family level. The King should let them marry." Scott glanced over at the pair. "Better then them trying to get our blood."

"Agreed." Arthur said.

"Hey, you guys…" Alfred whispered with closed eyes and a frown.

"Yes?" The three said.

"King Brother is looking at us."

The King brother rubbed his head all the three stiffened and stood up straight as can be. Alfred almost laughed as all three of them snapped up alright and looked at him worriedly. The King looked at his four younger brother with a sigh.

"In any case I haven't any to spare you." King Brother said. "None."

"You have not made it official yet, correct?"

"It is being done."

"Being done is not done. I want what was promised. A prince for my son and if you want you can have the Albino."

Now that caught the two brothers off to the side attention. Gilbert tightened his garments around himself and looked down not daring to meeting anyone's eyes and Prince Ludwig face became hard and cold. Slowly Prince Gilbert walked forward and bowed.

"As you can see he is obedient."

"You will sell your first born son to me? You do know an Albino is incredibly rare and here are most welcomed? You there young Prince... Have you not words for what your father just said?"

"… As his Majesty wishes." Gilbert responded softly.

Alfred glanced over at Arthur who shook his head. Next he looked at Scott who frowned and shook his head too and next Matthew sighed quietly and gave him a look knowing it was no use to tell him no. Lifting his chin up Alfred walked down the stairs as steadily and calm as he could passed his King Brother. The Prince Gilbert stood looking distressed as he figured he had been traded and started to walk up to the others in what looked like a death watch.

Everyone watched as Alfred walked up to the King and Prince Ludwig. Although that German blonde looked unpleased and was looking at Gilbert, Alfred came to a stop in front of them with his eyes closed. The King laughed hard.

"So, you understand that you belong to-" He started.

"I refuse you prude old man. Good day."

And with that Alfred continued to walk out the door.

* * *

><p>"Mien gott…" Gilbert whispered in shock. "Did he do that?"<p>

In the garden Gilbert sat with Scott, Arthur and Matthew. After what had happened the King decided to talk alone and his father had so kindly shoved him towards the door and Prince Matthew had asked him to join them for afternoon tea and snacks.

"That is just how Alfred is." Arthur said. "He has always been outspoken and rebellious.

"Okay… I wish he hadn't done that."

As they talked Alfred showed up huffing and puffing. He sat down angrily and took a snack and poured his own tea before someone could do it. Normally he didn't drink tea but he didn't feel like waiting.

"There you are brother…" Matthew handed him a napkin. "Where were you?"

"Sending a message to Ivan!"

* * *

><p>Prince Gilbert walked to the room he was given. Walking in he sighed and started to undress when hands took hold of his waist.<p>

"Ahh-!"

A hand clamped over his mouth. "It's me."

The hand was removed. "Ludwig, you scared me!"

"Shh!"

"I'm sorry. You know father hates for you to visit me…"

"I do not care. Come, sit with me."

The two walked over to the sat sitting area in the room. Ludwig brought him around and sat down first pulling him to his lap. Leaning down he pressed their heads together. It had been such a long time since they had been able to see each other.

Wrapping his arms around the taller one's neck he let out a small sigh of happiness. He had missed him so much. Suddenly lips pressed against his. Opening his mouth he let Ludwig take him mouth, moaning happily into the deep kiss.

When he pulled away for air he felt hands sliding under his garments and too his thighs. "No… oh… We can't… You know they want you to marry-"

"I won't marry their Prince. I want to marry you and no one else."

Gilbert smiled sadly. "King Father forbid it… I'm an albino and you should marry a virgin."

"As I recall you were a virgin the first time we made love."

Blushing red Gilbert leaned on him trying to hide his face. "But not anymore. The Prince looks nice."

"You can try and convince me, love, but you will be my Queen with or without Father's permission. I will find away." Ludwig said holding him back to look into the red eyes, as he slid a hand between the silk legs, causing a light moan. "You'll see. Nothing will stop me from having you for myself."

Kissing Gilbert again Ludwig attacked his neck, and slid a hand under the cloth rubbing between the others leg. Hearing a high pitched gasped he pressed a little harder making his brother move with his hand.

"Oh… more, please…Make love to me- Ahh…" Gilbert panted.

* * *

><p><strong>To citrine sunflower:XD thank you<strong>

**To BookWorm24601: Yep only he would do that ! :D**

**To Usagi32: Nope not this time :D**

**To Cheshire Stripes: I think they would miss someone who brought them happiness :D**

**To sabacat: Aw that made me so happy! I feel loved! 3**

**To watergoddesskasey: thank you!**

**To kive-for-bakas: He wans't feeling good after the King Father scared him. Old memories came back to him**

**To Ffreader: here ya go**

**To salenastarz: LOL He's getting married HE'S GETTING MARRIED!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ivan wasn't please with the news. The letter had arrived earlier that morning and he had read the letter. According to Alfred they would send him a letter but he was worried it would be late so he sent his pet eagle instead and it got there in two days.

Furious that someone was trying to get him and that the fact Alfred had except was now bitter-sweet. Not only that Prince Ivan and Prince Ludwig never saw eye to eye. They had been tense for years but this was not acceptable.

"Prepare one third the army!" Ivan shouted storming down the thrown room.

" My lord?"

"Hurry! We leave at once!"

That had been almost a half a day ago and now Ivan lead hi army towards the Kingdom where Alfred lived. They marched all day for two days only stopping to rest and water the horses. Ivan marched with them but when they got closer to the Kingdom he got on his horse and lead them forward.

As they got closer he saw someone just standing there at the gate of the Kingdom. Guards trying to talk to him and it didn't take long for Ivan to realize that it was Alfred. Moving his horse more they started to march with vigor.

As he got closer eyes narrowed and determined he could see Alfred standing there he legs slightly apart in a determined stance, eyes also narrowed and frowning and arms folded head tilted slightly. It was a great feeling to know Alfred felt the same way.

As they got closer he leaned over and held out his hand. Taking it Alfred got onto the Horse, sitting behind him holding on, sitting side ways. Might as well try to make this up to his brother by sitting right. People moved aside as they walked through the Kingdom up the stairs.

Alfred saw Scott and Arthur standing there looking worried. They backed away slowly as they made their way up the stairs. As they passed them Alfred looked at them as they rode by.

"Don't be worried brothers. It's okay."

* * *

><p>Prince Ivan and Prince Ludwig glared death at each other. Alfred stood next to his King Brother and Gilbert stood next to his brother eyes cast down and playing with the trim of his garments. Alfred had to admit he wished their garments were more like Gilbert's. Shorter and freer to move in.<p>

They stood facing each other as three kings fought over the situation. Hours went by when a servant came in and bowed to them and then to Alfred and Gilbert.

"No thanks- Thank you." Gilbert said and waved him away.

That slip didn't go pass Alfred. Looking up at Gilbert he replayed the sentence in his head. Princes would never slip up like that. Looking up in thought he looked back at the other who was still fidgeting with his trim. Was he? Hearing a ahem he looked at the servant.

"Oh… No, thank you. I'm not hungry."

Gasp.

"Just go!" Alfred yelped.

* * *

><p>Almost midnight the King Brother sat on his thrown with a headache. Something leaned on his leg. Looking down he saw his Queen smiling up at him.<p>

"Do not be discourage, love. You will figure something out."

"I can not deny Alfred what he wants but I have no one to give to the King Germania."

"Maybe is it best to have more drinks present?"

"Of course. Drinks! Something strong for this damned headache."

"My King Brother?"

The room got quite. The three Kings (And Prince Ivan since his father was sleeping in a chair) sat alone with out anyone in the room, still arguing over the situation at hand, so the small voice went almost unheard. They turned to the one who spoke.

"Arthur? It is passed two in the morning!"

"King Brother there is something I must tell you. If you will spare me a few moments of your time?"

Rubbing the back of his neck the King Brother arose. "Pardon me, I shall be back in a moment."

"You spoil the common brat." King Germania said looking at Arthur. "Make him rest and maybe his features will-"

"ENOUGH! You will not speak of my brother is such away!" The King Brother growled.

Grabbing his younger brother around the waist he lead him to a room off to the side in a furious walk. Once the door was closed he growled out at the closed door.

"It is alright brother… I am used to such words…"

"Do not be! You are beautiful. Some fools are just to blind to see. Now then… what is it you needed."

Blushing Arthur lifted up his top garment to show his stomach.. "I'm with child,"

The King Brother stared for a moment before letting out a hearty loud laugh. Scooping up his small brother in a almost tight bear hug he kissed his forehead.

"Wonderful! Have you told your husband?"

"Yes, brother. I wanted you to be the next to know."

"We must have a celebration!"

Smiling Arthur cuddled into his brothers embrace remembering years ago when he sought comfort from the man. Sometimes when they were like this he could still feel as if he were a child again. Sighing happily he continued to cuddle up to him.

"My sweet brother… maybe your first born bring you joy like you've never know! Come, we tell the Queen!"

"But-but- the other Kings…?"

"Damn, I forgot about them. Go, and tell the Queen. I shall join you shortly."

"Brother?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"There is one more thing I wish to talk to you about, if you do not mind?"

* * *

><p>"I know I never come here… mainly because you freak me and your really scaring looking and stuff, but…. Please, please, please, please, PLEASE…! I don't wanna marry Prince Ludwig!"<p>

Ivan snorted with a laugh as Alfred and his twin pleaded with their statute of a goddess they praised and believed in. He had been passing by when he noticed Alfred going in and went after him but ended up just listening.

"I don't like their King! He's all fat and old! And mean and oh goddess he has a freaky looking tooth!"

Chuckling Ivan wanted to ask Alfred if it was alright to use those words with a goddess.

"And Prince Gilbert looks like he wants to die then to be his father's son! Well, maybe not die, but go away or maybe open a small store or something. Yeah a store would be nice. Maybe a bread shop so he could make bread… I want bread. I want that bread Arthur brings from France. Oh, with jelly and butter and some of the sweet snow stuff they put on it! And warmed up until it nice and gooey!"

"Alfred…" Matthew whispered. "We're praying…"

"What? Oh, yeah! Anyways… PLEASE HELP ME!"

Walking away with a hand over his mouth Ivan went back to the meeting with the King, leaving Alfred to talk his goddess to death.

* * *

><p>Shedding his formal clothes Gilbert put on commoners clothing and snuck out of the castle. Feeling free from his restraints covering his face with a normal head dress and started for the market. It had been a while since he could roam anywhere freely.<p>

Going into market he bough two pears and ate them slowly as he looked around as he passed by a few people. Once done with the pears he went into a shop and looked around for something to write in. finding the diaries way in the back he bought three of them.

Enjoying the common life he went over to a small river. Smiling he set his stuff down and pulled his shoes off and his garments up. Going into the water until he was in knee deep he leaned down looking for a fish. As he waited he hummed.

An hour later Gilbert walked through the town with a good size fish in his basket. He had heard that here you could take it to the square and Cooks there would cook if for you free if you caught your own. Only for women and bearers thought. Hiding his white snow hair, and red eyes under the head dress he made it to the Square.

It was huge and so many people. Looking around he spotted the place with many people there cooking and frying, doing tricks with the food. Smiling he hurried over and stood by one. It was so loud Gilbert couldn't get anyone to hear him

Reaching up he tugged at man's shirt. The person turned, looking down. "Well! What can I do for ya?"

"I caught a fish and I wanted to eat it, but I'm not from here and I heard you cook it for free?" Gilbert called up.

"That we do! Hand it over and I make it for ya! So, where are ya from?" The cook asked holding out his hand.

Reach into the basket Gilbert handed the fish over. "I'm visiting from Germa."

"Oh? I heard they'd be comin for our Prince Alfred." The man grunted. "Not like it would be matter! Our King is very protective of his brothers. No one would agree to something Prince Alfred was against and trust me without him we wouldn't be so well off. No one can talk sense into the King like his little brothers. That's a strong family for you. Alright, sweetheart, do you want any thing on this fish?"

"You'd do that for me? Awesome!"

"For bearers anything!"

"Thanks! I want lemon, salt and…. Um…? Do you have honey?"

"Of course, of course! There's a table right over there. You can see there and I'll bring it when it's done. You! Bring the kind bearer a drink! Hurry up, hurry up!"

"Thanks!" Gilbert called and went over to the table and sat down.

Soon a drink was put in front of him. "Here ya go."

"Thanks,"

Sipping it Gilbert smiled and drank it more. Holding the headdress tighter he tilted his head up as he drank and the veil fell too far back.

"Here's your fish- Good lord!"

Suddenly panicked Gilbert tightened it. Now he was in for it now. Looking away "I'll be going now…"

"Going? Why would you do that! Look at you! It's been years since I have seen an albino! Everyone bring out the good drinks! We have a special guest!"

Gilbert didn't know what to say. He had heard Albinos were welcomed here and they weren't joking. They brought him some more food and soon he was surrounded by people all talking to him, being nice to, having fun with him.

Smiling he talked back with them easily. Years ago when his father sent him off to a neighboring Kingdom everyone thought he was in the castle. Well, he was… only they made him a stable boy. It had been hard work and harder still because Albinos are frowned upon. Not welcomed.

But here… oh here it was awesome! And since he snuck out he didn't have to play to all the rules of a Royal Prince but himself. Eating the food and talking with common people was his favorite thing to do. Once he was done he waved by and a few of them offered to walk him home. Refusing as nicely as he could Gilbert left the square heading back to the place.

* * *

><p>Once changed into the clothes he walked into the garden and stopped. It was two in the afternoon and he saw the four brothers just sitting at a table with snacks and a servant pouring tea. Turning to leave he was stopped.<p>

"Prince Gilbert!" Matthew called out softly, he almost missed it. "Come join us!"

"Yes, you are more then welcomed," Arthur called out too. "Hurry before Alfred consumes the whole lot."

"Hey!"

"You do it all the time little brother." Scott laughed.

"You guys are jerks."

Walking over Gilbert took the extra seat. "Do you always speak as such?"

Gilbert knew he had to keep up his fake, small and meek self or he would be in for it, but this Prince seemed… well, common. He talked how he wanted, eat what he wanted to eat, talk way too loudly and seemed not to care when he was corrected. He had no idea how lucky he was. If Gilbert did that then his father would have skinned him alive.

"Speak as what?"

"Yes. He speaks like that all the time." Matthew said. "It's just the way Alfred is. Oh, forgive me. Would you like some tea?"

"Ja, thank you."

"Your welcome. So, tell us about your Kingdom?"

After an hour of talking and eating small snacks a servant started to clean the stuff away. Once it was cleared away they stood. Scott bid them a goodbye saying he was going to write a letter to his King Husband.

Arthur had gone to rest since he was with child. As he left Matthew looked at Alfred smiling. "A walk through the garden?"

"Yeah, let's go. You wanna come, Gilbert?"

"Well…" Something cough his eyes and Gilbert looked up to the castle seeing Ludwig. "Not right now. Thank you, but I need to go now."

* * *

><p>During the walk in the garden Prince Ivan had shown up and Matthew excused himself and went to read. As he left Ivan held out his elbow and Alfred took it.<p>

"Have you figured it out?" Alfred asked. "I don't have to marry to King Germania's son, right?"

"It's not resolved yet. His wants a bearer for his son and since they have contracte with your King Father it's not easy to break."

"Why not? Shouldn't I have a choice in who I wanna marry? Is there a loop hole? Anything to make it un -legit?"

"Sometimes I forget you are not the type to break down and cry… it's refreshing. I like it." Ivan smiled as they walked. "But nothing so far…"

"Damn it."

"…Such language for a bearer prince."

"Don't you cuss?"

"Da, I do."

"Well… why can't I?"

Ivan laughed with his eyes closed he pulled the blonde to him. "Da, I think you can. I like you a lot Alfred. More then anyone I have ever known."

"You mean you love me? Cause I love you."

"So blunt…but, Da, I do you love you and I want you to be mine. To be my Queen and rule with me in my Kingdom and no one else to have you."

"Then we need a plan to make sure it stays that way." Alfred said with out smile but completely serious.

Smirking Ivan saw that glint. Yes, he loved Alfred and Alfred would be his perfect Queen. "Da, but for now… I believe I owe you a day at the festival?"

"OH My GOD YES!"

GLARE.

"I mean…! Of course~" Alfred forced a small at the window where the King Brother looked down.

Laughing Ivan lead him away to his horse.

* * *

><p><strong>To queenofchaos: I'm so sorry I didn't mean to skip you! I love your reviews and for a while my laptop hasn't been working right so I have been typing this out on my phone and have skipped others and deleted things by mistake! I'm so sorry about that! I will make it up to you. In the next review tell me what pairing you would like and I'll make a one-shot of it and you can give me a prompt. D: Sorry about my stupid phone.<strong>

**To sabacat: He is mean! I need someone who can be so hated like the King Father! Glad it worked. ;D**

**To love-for-bakas: He is truly evil. Not so much as the King Father. : (**

**To BookWorm24601: Gilbert is hiding his true self. Being an Albino is pretty much being a orange in an apple tree in their home land. But eyes its legal to marry your sibling. I heard its real in some countries. And that Kings used to marry their sisters to uphold the royal blood line. True facts :D We shall see about that idea**

**To Cheshire Stripes: Alfred likes to makes people think he's agreeing o something just to leave them in shock.**

**To watergoddesskasey: thank you! :D**

**To salenastarzz: Ludwig love his brother… in more way the one**

**To citrine sunflower: dun dun dun! I love twists! :D**

**To Rasalynnlynx: He's hiding his true self :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Running up the back stairs Gilbert was caught and lifted up. "Whoa!"

"You seem happy. Sneak out again?" Ludwig asked kissing the warm lips.

"Uh-huh! I got to go fishing and they cooked it for me and everything! It was so awesome!" Gilbert nuzzled the other's forehead before he was set down. "I heard there a festival here! Can you take me? If father is busy with work?"

"Ja, of course. He's caught up in affairs at the moment. Come, I'll take you now."

"Awesome!"

"I love your true self." Ludwig said as they walked out of the castle.

"Fathers hates it… I gotta keep acting like this. Ya know he get's mad when I don't."

"Ja."

Once at the stables, Ludwig got his stall stallion horse, a really beautiful white horse with spots of gray. Bringing it out he settled it up. Getting on he pulled Gilbert up in front of him and lead the horse out. As they left the place Gilbert chattered about his morning in town.

As they rode through the Kingdom, with about ten guards on their tail, they enjoyed the time together. Ludwig didn't mind the extra guards since they were part of his army. Getting to the festival he looked around and went where ever Gilbert wanted to go and paid for the games he wanted to play.

* * *

><p>"Yes! Did you see that? I got the ring on!" Alfred shouted in victory.<p>

Ivan smiled as he watched Alfred attempt to go for a larger prize and fail. Puppy eyes looked at him. Chuckling he stepped forward and threw the seven rings, winning the large prize. The large bear fit perfectly in Alfred's arms.

Walking away Ivan bought Alfred many things to eat and a few times wondered how someone so small could eat so much and stay that small. As they continued their walk through the festival and being allowed by guards for their own safety, Alfred showed Ivan what he did at these kind of festivals.

There was happy cheering a few feet away. Looking at each other they walked over. Buckets of water stood there and people trying to bob the apples out. Smiling Alfred stepped forward and people cheered as he got on his knees and waited for someone to yell go.

Throwing his head in he searched for a apple. Grabbing one he popped back out and everyone cheered. Soaking from his head to his shoulders a towel was wrapped around him.

"Three cheers for Prince Alfred!"

The night continued until the fireworks started. Ivan had taken him on his horse to a hill top where they could be seen clearly with out the subjects around. As the they nigth came to a close Ivna lead them back. As they rode back Alfred drifted off to sleep and leaned back against him as they rode.

Smiling g down at him Ivan slowed the horse down to a calm walk. As they got to the palace he saw Alfred's King brother and Queen Arthur waiting for them.

"Ah, so you were right, Arthur." The King said with a smile.

"Yes, brother."

"Thank you Prince Ivan for taking care of my brother."

"No need for thanks. I enjoyed his company."

The King took Alfred from Ivan and took him inside still sleeping, but with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next couple of days the argument continued. He yelling matches the threat of war, and the decision of weather Prince Alfred would be given to Prince Ivan or Prince Ludwig. No one discussed Prince Gilbert until it was brought up by the King Brother.<p>

"And what of your first born?" He said. "What will you do with him?"

"Sell the brat off. No one wants an Albino is my Kingdom. Had he not been of royal blood he would have been killed the second he was born."

Ivan raised an eyebrow. "You do not intend to marry him off? Wouldn't that benefit your Kingdom?"

"As I said time and again, No one wants an albino in the my Kingdom, including me!"

The King Brother looked up in thought stroking his long beard, along with his mustache. When he was done he looked at the King Germania.

"I could use an albino for my court. If your willing to sell him to me then I will gladly buy him off of you."

"A servant is not for his kind… if you use him as a slave then I will agree to sell him to you."

"A slave to royalty? You have an agreement. For the task I give him will be a hard task to bare. You… have no regrets about selling your son to me?"

"None."

"So be it then. Name your price."

"Five hundred gold coins."

"Very well. Bring the gold!"

* * *

><p>The bath had been hot this time. Alfred sighed as he bathed in the tub. Three more tubs also sat in the room being filled with his brothers. Arthur was being washed off and some lighted scented soaps since he was with child.<p>

Scott relaxed as a servant read his a letter from his husband and Matthew was humming softly as someone scrubbed his hair. Alfred enjoyed the bath greatly. Tonight was a ball for King Francis and Queen Arthur for the first child to be born from the younger four bearers.

"Oh, I feel sick…" Arthur groaned as a servant poured water over him.

"Must be morning sickness." Scott said and the servant stopped read. "Oh, continue. I want to hear what else he has to say."

"This is exciting. Hey, I wonder if it's a boy or a girl." Alfred said.

"We won't know until the baby is born- What is that screaming?"

They all looked at the window as the pleas continued.

* * *

><p>At the front steps of the places King Germania was leaving with his army already head with his son Ludwig. He was frustrated at not getting a bearer he had to settle with making some money by selling off the thing. As he walked down the stairs with Gilbert loyally behind him, the King got in and closed the door.<p>

A little surprised Gilbert looked at him. Great, now what had he done? Was he going to make him walk all the way home? they would make him do it too, unless Ludwig noticed or someone told him.

"My King?"

Never had be been allowed to call him father. Instead... King. When he was little had called him father once and was nearly beat to death if it had not been for Ludwig. Despite being older by four years, Ludwig had frown a few inches taller then him and had stepped in.

"You will stay here."

"I… don't understand…" Gilbert said worriedly. What did he mean…?

Suddenly two guards came up beside him, members of their guards and grabbed him harshly by both arms and pulled him away. Gasping he tired pulling back.

"I sold you to the King here. Finally I can be rid of you. Move out!"

"No...! No, wait!" Gilbert screamed as they dragged him up the steps kicking and screaming.

Many turned to him watching this horrible event. Stilling trying to get free Gilbert tried to make his shocked mind work. He had been sold? Sold? As in a slave sold? Oh, gods, please no! Anything but that! He had seen what happenes to slaves in his fathers Kingdom adn this was a new and strange one he had never been to before.

Crying he was thrown onto the floor in front of the King. The man looked at him and he scrambled away as his father's guards made a grab for him again.

"Leave him be! Get out! You have done enough!"

They left and Gilbert hid behind a vase sobbing quietly. He was afraid. He had heard of slaves lives and wanted to die then go through that. And to be away from Ludwig? No, no, that was curler. After a short while has passed about four men stood behind him. Yelping he scooted away.

"Clam yourself Prince Gilbert. You belong to our kingdom now and they will dress you as our bearers dress here. Do not be a afraid. Go with them."

* * *

><p>Alfred closed his eyes as a towel was thrown onto his head drying his hair. The sound of water being boiled and pour into a tub was heard off in the background. Soon he head someone come in. looking over as the towel moved to dry his cheek he frowned.<p>

"What's Gilbert doing here? I thought they left."

Matthew looked over as two people dried his arms. "Oh? I thought they did. Did they prolong your stay, Prince Gilbert?"

He didn't answer but the twins had a feeling it wasn't by choice. When they started to wash away the bird that was symbol of their Kingdom off of his back they knew for sure it wasn't by his choice. Their new found friend was crying as they washed him. He was bought and paid for.

"Oh, Alfred…?" Matthew looked at his brother. "What do we do?"

"Nothing. King Brother bought him for a reason." Alfred said with a knowing smile. "It'll be okay Mattie, you'll see."

* * *

><p>Arthur looked at his embroidery with a sigh. He missed his husband so much. He should have been here over an hour ago. What was taking him so long to get here?<p>

"Mon cher! How I have missed you!"

Jumping when arms circled him and pulled him up, hugging him from behind Arthur blushed before turning so their lips could meet. He shivered when Francis nibbled his lower lip and then slid into his mouth. Moaning he held on as they kissed.

Pulling a part Francis kissed his head. "Mon cher, my lovely Arthur! How much my heart has pained for you. Next time I think I will either stay or take you with me. Now, come! I brought you gifts!"

Smiling Arthur let Francis drag him out side to the carriage where servants unloaded boxes and boxes of gifts.

"Oh, Francis you did not have to buy me these…" Although Arthur felt special and blushed.

"I did not have too? My love I would buy you the world if I could! Hurry, bring his gifts to his room! But first, Mon cher, this one is for you to open now."

Holding out a small box wrapped up in dark green that matched his eyes, Arthur unwrapped it and pulled out a small music box. Opening he blushed.

"This is…"

Francis wrapped his arms around Arthur waist lovingly. "The first song we ever danced together. Ah, I will never forget the day I saw you, Mon cher. The most beautiful person in the world was right there standing, eyes cast down. I really did not expected you to turn me down so fast though."

"You kept trying. For over an hour. After I started dancing with you my heart… it just beat so fast I was afraid you would hear it… I never thought anyone could love me again after-"

"Hush, mon cher. The past is past. You are my beautiful loving wife and if that bastard ever even thought about you… Non. I will not get into that. Come now, Arthur I want to show what else I got you and it's the reason I'm late."

"Why were you late?"

Francis smiled and kissed him again before leading him inside. "A surprise, my Queen! And only the best for you!"

No one noticed Alfred sneaking out of the Kingdom doors.

* * *

><p><strong>To sabacat: I love ADD Alfred too! To be honest I like him fun and happy and random. Not like a prisoner. No offense to other writers but I like him happy not locked up with a crazed Ivan. Don't hit me! D:<strong>

**To watergoddesskaasey: thank you as always! :D**

**To Cheshire Stripes: I try really hard to think of what they would do if this happened to them and then I kind of read up on it and watch movies and shows and kind of piece it together on how someone would act and I line up how their personalities are so it's more to whom they are. For Gilbert I thought if he was hiding it for all those years then he would be really good at it. :D Thank you**

**To love-for-bakas: Nope ;D It's the King Brother and his Queen, then Scott and His King Husband (OC's don't names because it takes away from the main people) King Francis and Queen Arthur, Prince Ivan and Prince Alfred and King Cuba (I don't know his human name D: ) and Prince Matthew**

**To Rennasakura: I'm glad you enjoy it so much! :D**

**To BookWorm24601: OMG look there's more of him! Yay! He's just hiding so he won't get in trouble/Beaten to death**

**To queenofchaos: I remember you all the time! It's the stupid phone kept skipping you D: I will continue!**

**To PearlSnape: :D Maybe yes, maybe no, maybe so.**

**To RasalynnLynx: lol Alfred is naturally hilarious! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Ivan watched him walk out. Now how did not one notice that cowlick leaving the palace? Getting on his horse he decided to fallow behind as Alfred weaved his way in and out of crowds. Down a long road, into the towns, and down to the market.

In the market he wondered around looking for something. As he passed by the many shops he picked up and bought some things here and there and then he got to the where they were selling some cats. He picked out a short haired English cat that colors mixed with brown and white.

Ivan almost laughed when Alfred paid for the cat and then put it in his bag like the other things he bought, before moving on to another shop. He picked up a couple of jars and asked how much before buying them and also placing them in the bag, the poor cat looking out like it was begging him to stop stuffing the bag.

As he continued onward he stopped at another place they were selling pets and played with one cat and cuddled it and seemed to love it a lot, but when he checked his pouch he realized he didn't have enough for cat. Kissing it's head sadly he stood there and then set the cat down with depressed eyes. The cat seemed to mimic this as Alfred left.

Walking out Ivan told the man that he wanted to buy the cat and then looked down at it and snorted and then composed himself.

The cat had a cow lick like Alfred.

* * *

><p>Gilbert was nervous as he was dressed in similar clothing as the other princes and they seemed to choose dark blue and off white for his. The veil was longer then he was used too, and the cloth bands on his writs felt strange and the had light fabric that hooked onto his middle fingers. Then he felt something brush on his back. Closing his eyes he felt the new symbols being painted on. They only were on during times as this but still…<p>

Sold.

Property

Soon they set the small golden band on his head and told him to wait in the room off to the side. What he didn't expect was when the doors opened and in walked the four brothers each dressed in something that looked like his only in their own colors. They all looked just as surprised as he did except Alfred just laughed and offered him dumpling.

"Don't worry, our brother wouldn't force you to be a slave." Alfred said sitting down.

"What's a slave?" Matthew asked confused.

"Something you don't need to know about." Alfred said. "Our King Brother outlawed that long ago."

"Wait… I don't remember us having slaves here." Arthur said and looked at Scott. "Did we?"

"No…?"

Alfred sighed. "We did. I confronted brother about it and now we don't end of story, okay time for another party…. Yay…"

"Alfred-"

The doors opened and a servant came in. "Your Majesties, it is time."

They stood and walked with Gilbert trailling behind. If he wasn't going to be a slave then what would he be? A servant? That sounded better then what he thought he was going to be. As they continued to go until the came out of the room and into the huge thrown room. As they walked on they to where the King and his Queen were sitting.

Bowing they stood there. Alfred smiling uncontrollably until his brother gave him a look and he clamed down a little.

"Behold my loyal subjects… once again I have called you once again…" 'Every night it seems this month.' He though. "To inrotduce you to Prince Gilbert. For tonight he is ripped form his title of Prince Gilbert Beilchmidt of Germania."

The crowed gasped.

"For I have promised the king he would be a slave to Royalty. And I can not think of a task more bearable then that of which I am about to bestow upon him. Form now on he will be know as Prince Gilbert Jones prince of America."

'Holy shit what the hell just happened!' Gilbert's mind screamed confused eyes wide.

After many gasped and mumbling the King had them silenced. "Behold my Kingdom. My _five_ beloved younger brohters. Now then does anyone disagree? And before you raise you hands beware that I am quite fond of my adorable, beloved, _precious_, I will _kill_ for them little brothers."

No one raised their hands.

'Oh my god… this king has a little brother complex and added me to it.. I wonder if the others were added on too…' Gilbert thought frowning with slumped shoulders.

"Wonderful! Now then a feast once again!"

"Congratulations… brother." Alfred said and walked down the steps to where Ivan was waiting for him to dance.

"Uh… I'm what?"

Matthew came beside him. "I think your our brother… So, I guess welcomes are insured."

"Yes, of course. "Arthur said a little confused himself. "Welcome to the family, Gilbert. I hope you enjoy being brothers with us. And Alfred."

"I don't like you said that." Gilbert said still in shock. Not a slave. A Prince of America? then that would mean… "_Mien_ _Gott_… _thank_ _you_…"

"Gilbert? What's… what's wrong?" Matthew asked worriedly. "We have anice family if that's what your worried about."

"Nien… I just figured out what happened."

* * *

><p>"Alfred, I want you to come with me to Russia."<p>

"Okay."

Ivan had expected something else then a simple agreement but then again this was Alfred. Smiling he continued to lead them on the dance floor.

"You'll have to dress warmly. It's rather cold in my Kingdom."

Alfred smiled. "I will. I should get a look at my future home shouldn't I? Oh, and Ivan?"

"Yes?"

Blushing a little Alfred leaned on him. "Can we have a huge cake at the wedding?"

Many looked over at Ivan laughing and Alfred doing the same.

* * *

><p>Arthur sat in his room pouting.<p>

"Why are you pouting mister grumpy face?"

Frowning with a aggravated sigh, Arthur rubbed his head much like King Brother did. "_Go_ away Alfred… I'm not feeling well…"

Peeking over the chair Alfred just started. "You sad that Francis had to leave and go see about a threat of war?"

"Yes… I am… now please… leave me alone…" Arthur started to cry without meaning too. "I hate being this emotional!"

"Aw, it's gonna be okay, Iggy, you'll see."

"Don't call me that!"

Laughing a little Alfred came around the chair and set down a box. "Here, maybe this will make you feel batter."

Arthur blinked a few time. He was still missing Francis and doubted anything could cheer him up. Taking the box he looked up once more before opening it and two little green eyes looked out.

"A cat? He's beautiful." Arthur took the small cat out and pet it's ears lightly. The cat purred.

"I thought you would like him! And look he matches your eyes! That's my gift to you for being with child. Well, see ya later bro, I got something to do."

Arthur smiled and pet the cat more feeling a lot better then had been just a few minutes ago.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I got my normal garments, shoes, painting of my family, socks, notebook, my ravling clothes, extra shoes, gold, silver, copper, some jewels… what else do I need? What do you think Ivan?"<p>

"I'm thinking your King Brother has no idea I'm in your room and might skin me alive…"

"Nah, I told him. What else should I take?"

Ivan smiled and stood form the chair and walked up form behind him and hugged him. Taking in a breath of how wonderful Alfred smelt he kissed the blonde hair.

"I have sent for some clothes for you. That way you won't be cold when we arrive. I am thought shocked that your bother allowed you to come with me."

This was a perfect chance. Maybe he could get Alfred to give up his virginity to him sooner then the wedding date. How much he wanted his future wife. Thinking of ways to get him before then his train of thought was ruined.

"Brother said it was fine as long as we didn't share a bed and that Gilbert came with us."

That evil King Brother. "Your new brother is… joining us?"

"Only till were married. King Brother said it was a good idea and most of the time he's right. Why? Ivan… you weren't thinking of having me before marriage, were you?"

Ivan raised an eyebrow. "Of course not."

"Too bad because I was."

Ivan laughed so hard that Alfred had to join him.

* * *

><p>The fitting for the clothes took less then half an hour each. Gilbert winked when they tightened the cloth. Groaning in pain he swayed. The King- The King Brother he had to call him now noticed and stood up. Alfred was standing on the other box a few away being fitted didn't notice until the King stood in front of Gilbert.<p>

Looking over he watched his brother circle him slowly. Then he asked for the size of Gilbert former Kingdom's cloths. Then he tugged at the cloth. Feeling nervous Gilbert tried to stay calm and bit his tongue. Don't say anything he told himself.

"I see they tried restricted you from movement. Loosen the garments to their more comfortable. Tell me Gilbert… did they dress you in sizes too small to keep you from growing?"

Closing his eyes Gilbert shook his head. He didn't want to get in trouble.

"You can speak freely among us, Gilbert. You are no long s son of your father but my brother. I know your time was hard in that place. Ah, there, isn't that better?"

"Ja, danke. I mean, Yes, thank you."

"You can use your language if you want. There not you won't be struggling to breath. Alfred, how do you like your clothes?"

"Kind of hot but it's just gonna get cold when we get there, right?" Alfred said. "I'm gonna miss the heat."

"You can stay-"

"No thank you dear big brother." Alfred said sweetly. "I know you hate letting us go when it's actual time. Something I bet you think to yourself. '_Damn_ _they_ _like_ _them_ _now_ _I gotta_ _let_ _them_ _go_!'"

The King laughed heartedly. "My thoughts exactly, Alfred. I knew Scott would be the first to leave and when I couldn't find anyone for Arthur, I was relived. Glad to keep him with me and then Prince Francis came along stole his heart and the other way around and then became king! AH, I thought for sure at lest you and Matthew would stay with me, you always scaring off Princes and Matthew so quite and shy that he wouldn't talk or dance with anyone. But alas you all managed to find someone with in the last two years. At lest I will have one with me."

'Little brother _complex_…' Gilbert thought and then realized something. 'Oh my god I'm his little brother now!'

"I knew it! Admit it, you love us too much you rather we all stay with you forever!" Alfred giggled.

"I would if it were a law. The clothes suit you. Do you like them?"

"Yes!" Alfred said spun. "Don't I look like an amazing future Queen of Russia?"

"They'll never see you coming."

"Thanks- Hey!"

"And you, Gilbert? Do you like your clothing?"

Not realizing he had been watching Gilbert stood straight and nodded. "Yeah, thanks- Yes, thank you!"

Feeling stupid for talking like that he trembled a little bit. The slips that just happened would surly promise him three days of starvation and a good beating and a whipping. Stop trembling you damn body!

"See! See! I told you he was like me!" Alfred smiled wildly pointing. "Remember I told you!"

"Yes, Alfred I remembered! Hushed, tones. So, Gilbert you were raised as a commoner. You don't have to act like you are right now when alone with only family. Are alright? Your pale."

"… I'm albino."

"I had a cousin who was an Albino. I can tell the difference between healthy and sick. Are you not feeling well?"

Alfred got off the box and stood next to the King Brother. "You can lay down if ya want. We ain't leaving until the morning."

"Ja, I'll do that…" Gilbert said and started to step down when the King stepped forward.

Standing there he studied him for a few moments before turning to Alfred. "Shouldn't you be bounding off to show Prince Ivan?"

"Oh yeah!" Alfred took off not noticing his brother didn't tell him to slow down.

Turning back to Gilbert he set his hands on his hips. "Your father was a curl man wasn't he?"

"… No…"

"The truth little brother."

Ah, that sounded nice to hear, Gilbert thought closing his eyes. "Yes."

"Everyone leave the room. Servants too."

They left and Gilbert stepped down. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Nothing you did. Something I'm assuming someone did to you… Your stomach is slightly bigger and firmer then it should be. You are with child."

"I-I-I…!" Gilbert couldn't even get out a sentence. Shit, he knew!

"Shh… it's alright."

Suddenly he was brought into a hug. It startled him. Slowly he returned it. This was nice. To have an older brother. This was calming a little.

"Who did this to you?"

Gilbert felt his mind snap fast. H e couldn't say Ludwig. No, he had to protect him. "My King Father…"

Little did Gilbert know that the one simple lie would start an all out war.

* * *

><p><strong>Im so tired.. must sleep... dead...<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

The ride to Russia was a full days worth without Ivan pushing his army to get to it. So he rode in the carriage with Alfred and his new Brother Gilbert, who was laying against the window looking out. As Alfred talk to Ivan about this and that, Gilbert was thinking of Ludwig.

What would he say when he heard he was with child? What would if do it found out it wasn't his or was. Who really knew. He had counted the days. Sometimes Ludwig wouldn't pull out in time and they had a few scares. Lucky for them he had never conceived on those day.

But the King Father never pulled out. He had hidden it from Ludwig what their father had been doing. For the past half year when Ludwig had mostly been gone their father had started to 'visit' him in the late nights, forcing himself upon his body.

It had been painful but he managed to get through it. He had gone through depression and had been sent a 'doctor' to help. Some help. The man only watched him so he would kill himself. Not that he would. No, Gilbert knew he would never leave Ludwig, but now… so far away… he was…

Heartbroken.

"It got colder." Alfred said suddenly and looked out the window. "I don't feel hot anymore."

"Da, when we get closer you'll put on the other layer. The coat."

"Yeah…" Alfred said looking out. "Look at all that snow! It's everywhere!"

Ivan nodded and looked out with him. "You don't like it?"

"It's beautiful…" Alfred said softly with a warm smile.

Gilbert looked over at them. At lest someone was happy. Closing his eyes he tried to force himself to sleep when the carriage stopped.

* * *

><p>A lot of people were waiting there to see just what the future Queen looked like. They all gathered as they saw the carriage ridding up to the castle. They all gather and bowed when Ivan stepped out tall and proud. Next a fair blonde stepped out looking in wonder, fallowed by a tired looking Albino.<p>

They bowed at they walked by. Ivan keep he face forward and serious as he was supposed to and held tight to Alfred's hand as they walked up for a moment the hand left and then returned. Three more steps and he got a surprise.

"Your future Queen switched places with me and just stole some woman's child."

Freezing Ivan looked back and sure enough Alfred was holding someone's baby and cuddle it and talking to the commoners and they smiled back and looked confused on what to say. Ivan tried so hard not to laugh but it was wavering.

"Since you are not well, Prince Gilbert… someone will show you to your room."

"Thank you, your majesty." Gilbert said. How he hated acting. "And what of Alf- my brother?"

"I will retrieve him."

* * *

><p>"Ah, she's so cute! I wanna baby just like her!"<p>

The crowd gasped.

"What? Oh… oh, no, I ain't taking your baby I was just saying I would like one like her!" Alfred laughed.

They calmed down and then bowed as Ivan came up to them. "What are you doing?"

"Look, Ivan! Isn't she cute? Wouldn't you like to have a daughter like this?"

Looking down Ivan looked at the child she was rather cute. "Da. Now come we have much to do for your welcoming."

"Okay. Bye little baby!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes and then without thinking touched his stomach. The feeling of dread hung there around him. If he was found out then it would cause a huge problem. Hopefully they would only be stay a few weeks like the King Brother had said. No, wait, it was a ten days to the excite time they had left.

Feeling dizzy he stood there waiting until the other two joined him and they went up the stairs slowly. Alfred noticed and offered his hand to the other. Looking up he saw the look in his eyes.

"The King Brother told you."

"Yep. Come on, I'll help you up the stairs."

"I can do it myself."

"Your gonna fall."

"I ain't gonna fall."

"Yeah ya are."

"No, I ain't."

"Yeah, you are."

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

Ivan tried to not show any emotion of laughter as the two bickered behind him. They continued all the way until they stopped at a door.

* * *

><p>"Mon cher, what is that?"'<p>

"My cat. Alfred gave it to me as a gift. Isn't he cute?"

"Oui! He must meet our other cat. Come now, Mon cher, our home awaits!"

The ride home came with Arthur throwing up three times until they made it to France. Sitting back he rubbed his stomach as Francis held him lovingly, kissing his head.

"I hope, Alfred's alright."

"I'm sure he is driving Prince Ivan to insanity."

"That's not funny because it's true!" Arthur cried suddenly.

"Don't cry mon cher!" Francis panicked.

Damn mood swings.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Gilbert asked suspiciously.<p>

In their shared form for the time being, Gilbert had woken up as Alfred had stumbled about getting dressed in a warm robe and then started out the door.

"Just for a walk. Go back to sleep."

"Your going to see Ivan. If you go I have to go. That's what the King said."

"That sneaky, King Brother… well, aren't you coming?"

"No! I want to sleep! Lay down so I can rest!"

Alfred pouted. "Come on! Just for a little while- what's that?"

"Your imagination. Let's sleep."

Alfred looked around worriedly. "No. Listen… do you hear that? It sounds like an argument."

"It's not just come back to bed-"

Boom!

They both looked shocked when suddenly and loud boom shook them and they stumbled in their room as the room shook.

"An attack!" Voices screamed. "To arms!

"Shit, now what?" Gilbert yelled. "And what are you doing?"

Alfred ran to a wall and started to grab at the walls looking for any sign of a button or anything and sure enough he found one. It clicked and opened.

"Come on! Let's go find Ivan! You okay?"

"I'm fine! Come on!"

Getting into the wall and down a secret passage way they could hear shouts and angry voices from the outside. Going lower into the stair ways they ended up seeing a light flicker in. pushing it opened they managed to get into what looked like a meeting room.

"Ivan has to be around here somewhere… where would a King be at a time like this?"

"The thrown room."

"Right! Let's go!"

Alfred took off running as fast as he could. Gilbert started to run but stopped. Holding his stomach he looked back. Something wasn't right. Gasping at the sudden pain that hit him he back up against the wall. Panting a little he felt something drop and then panicked. He was no where near the time to have a child. Just bearly three months a long!

"Al-Alfred…!"

Down the hall Alfred skidded to a stop. "What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong with the baby…"

"Oh no. No, no, no! No way can this be happening! Um, let me think… Did anything feel like a drop?"

"Yeah? Why? What's it mean!"

Now back at Gilbert's side Alfred grabbed his arm and lifted it over his shoulder. "We need to get you to lay down. Now."

As they carefully walked down the hall the sound of cannon sounded. Nothing hit so it must have been the places cannons. Finding a room with guard in there he told them to watch Gilbert and he pulled his own veil over his head and took off.

Running down the hall he burst through the doors and saw the gates locked and Russian people trying to get in as what looked like a small army after them. Looking at the guards he saw them confused of what to do. They couldn't act unless offered had been issued.

Standing there he gritted his teeth. Okay, now he had to take over. "Open the gates! Get the civilians into the castles walls!"

The looked at him. No one moved to do anything so Alfred had to stand at his full height and eyes going narrow and lips in a line and spoke clearly and his word thick with the firmness it need.

"My name is Prince Alfred. I am your future Queen of Russia! Open the gates and let them in!"

That made them move. Soon the people came running in the place and he told them to close them once everyone was inside. Suddenly a man came into the place as well with a knife raised. Alfred grabbed a bow and arrows from a person running by. Slinging the small arrow pack over his shoulder he took one and raised it up.

* * *

><p>Ivan rode his horse slashing at the enemy who thought it was a good idea at coming into his Kingdom and start a battle in front of his home.<p>

Commanding his army they charged at the disguised soldiers. Then he noticed other ones started chasing his people. Growling he was angry when they cornered them and went after the men when suddenly the gate to the palace opened and his people ran in. Gaining on them he stuck three men down with his sword.

He saw some already dead and then a man tried to kill a woman and her child when an arrow struck him in the neck, killing him.

Ivan looked at the shooter and saw Alfred firing one arrow right after another and then asking more people to give him as many arrows as they could. Running his hore towards him Ivan couldn't help but feel proud at how Alfred fought.

"Care to join me, my dear?"

"Yeah!" Alfred smiled and was hoisted up on to the back of the horse.

People marveled at how well those two fought and worked together until the last man fell to the ground dead. Cheers erupted and they trotting up the stairs of the castle. Ivan gave a speech and Alfred hurried back to Gilbert. Running as fast as he could he entered the room.

* * *

><p>"Francis!"<p>

The voice screamed desperately as the Queen ran down the long halls with the servants at his side or running behind him trying to get him to stop for the sake of being with child.

"Francis…! Francis!"

The King came running out of the other end of the hall in a worried dash. "Mon cher, what is wrong? Are you alright?"

"They attacked Russia and Alfred's there!"

"What?"

"I got a message from Alfred! Francis please, you need to help him!"

"Of course, Mon cher. Come we must get things done at once!"

Meanwhile the Germania had entered war and Alfred's home Kingdom would soon be in the middle of it.

* * *

><p><strong>To Cheshire Stripes: L Yes, it is going to get in the way. But something will work out. Maybe. ;D<strong>

**To sabacat: lol I knew Alfred wouldn't carry it and the next best thing was the bag**

**To love-for-bakas: Yes! Gilbert is always abused in my fics! I'm so evil but I like him like that :D**

**To UnratedCrimsonBlood: aw~ thank you!**

**To queenofchaos: I just had to add catalia ;D**

**To FlutterShy: I'm glad your enjoying it!**

**To animechick57: Y NO WAIT NO MORE IS HERE! Lol**

**To GEMfaeire: Many a things**


	10. Chapter 10

Alfred looked around the fallen people. It wasn't even a full day of him being here but he felt like this was his home. His people. When Ivan slid off the horse he looked around for a second before helping Alfred down.

As Ivan walked over the Captain of his guards Alfred walked a little ways away and saw a child laying on the ground dead. Feeling awful and heartbroken he leaned down and closed the small girls eyes and folded her hands nearly over her chest. Taking off his veil he laid it over her body.

This act didn't go unseen by the villagers. A guard came up to Alfred. "Prince Alfred, you must return to the castle."

Staying there for a few seconds longer Alfred stood up. "We need get her buried. Along with the others."

"You grace?"

Alfred turned around to face him. "Get them white coffins. Light pink for the girls… sky blue for the boys…. Gather the families. As the future Queen I will speak with them tomorrow morning when we bury the dead."

"Yes, you Grace."

Walking with his head up Alfred nodded the people he passed and they bowed. He stood by Ivan eyes cast down.

"Alfred?"

"The children… should have been speared. Ivan…?"

"Yes?" Ivan asked concerned.

"Who did this…?"

A cold face came over Ivan's. It was much colder then Alfred's. "I do not know. But they will pay."

Alfred nodded.

* * *

><p>Gilbert groaned in pain as the doctors checked him. He felt shameful because he knew they knew he was with child. Closing his eyes he waited until one of them spoke.<p>

"You'll need to be on bed rest until the child is born. To much movement will do you future harm." said the doctor. "You we're stressed and your body couldn't handle it."

"Where is Alfred?" Gilbert asked.

"Would you like us to get him?"

"Please."

If there was on thing Gilbert could count on was Alfred getting the people to stay quite about his pregnancy. Laying as still as he could he almost drifted off to sleep when he heard a screech. One he knew all to well. It was the falcon that his brother Ludwig had trained to find him no matter where he was.

Soon it flew through the window and landed next to him and walked the few inches and held out it's leg. A little roll of paper was tied on it. Taking the paper off he opened it and read the short letter. Gripping it tight in his hands he looked up in shock.

"Get Prince Alfred here. Hurry!"

* * *

><p>Running up the stairs Alfred looked back at the scene once more before hurrying to where they said he new brother had something important to tell him and that it was life or death. Getting to the hallway he cursed at how heavy these winter clothes were and stopped to catch his breath before continuing onward.<p>

Getting to the wing he was glad the servants opened the doors for him. Going to the bed side he stopped and caught his breath again.

"I hate… how huge.. This place is…" Alfred gasped.

"Alfred there a war in my brother Ludwig's Kingdom!"

"What? I thought he was King now?"

"No, not yet. He sent me a letter and told me to lay low. A war has split the Kingdom in two, the West vs. the East and half the people on my father side and the other on my brother's side. He said the King was going to try and invade your country as well! You need to warn the King Brother!"

"Holy shit!"

Everyone gasped and Alfred covered his mouth. "Sorry! I need to talk to Ivan about this. You stay here and don't move!"

"Like I can get up!"

Not staying to hear anymore Alfred ran back the way he came once again cursing the stupid garments for being heavy and the castle being so big. As he ran he thought about tell Ivan that he would need a map of this place.

* * *

><p>The King Brother stood worried about the upcoming attack on his Kingdom. He had his younger brother Matthew packed up and was sending him to live with his future King. It was far safer for him to be there instead of here.<p>

As he commanded his troops to arm themselves and be ready he had a moment of shock when he saw a carriage coming towards the castle. More so he realized the symbol was that of the French. Going down the stairs and too the door he saw Arthur entering with a hood over his head.

"Arthur, what are you doing here?"

"King Brother! Francis has sent me here to give you a message. It will help you fight against the upcoming invasion."

"What?"

"He said that there is a way to block them from our northern borders. I asked to bring the papers to you because… He said they'll go through our Kingdom first… and Francis really gave me no choice but to leave him and come here…"

"Arthur go to your room and lay down. You must be tired and I will go over these."

"Yes, brother…"

The King Brother turned to leave.

"King Brother…?"

The King turned around and looked at the younger brother. The look in the other eyes shown worry and fear. Sighing he smiled warmly at him and offered his arms out to hold his brother in his arms. Comfort was needed and he would give it as such a older brother should.

* * *

><p>Ivan had to stop his angry mood to stare at Alfred who was leaning on the door frame panting hard and looking like he want to kill whoever made so many stairs and then took a deep gasp and point to Ivan.<p>

"I'm hungry,"

Plop Alfred fell on the floor gasping.

Try as he might Ivan couldn't stop his body from shaking with the want to laugh and looked away for a second singling for someone to bring Alfred water and something to eat. Walking over he picked Alfred up and carried him to a chair.

"All that for food."

"That's not all… Gilbert's ex-brother Prince whatever his name is told him that there's gonna be and invasion. Here's the letter… Water…"

Ivan took the small letter as Alfred gulped down the glass handed to him. Drinking it all he gasped a little look looked at Ivan trying to read his face. It seemed like forever before he set the note down and thought about it.

"Their going to attack your Kingdom."

"What!"

"Gilbert is now a Prince of your Kingdom therefore they'll try to attack you Kingdom to kill him and since Gilbert is here means they'll be at your home in no time. I need to join my army with your Brother's army and you Alfred must find somewhere safe to go."

"Yes."

"Do you have a safe place to stay at?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"My home."

Ivan looked at him. "You can't go to your Kingdom. It's too dangerous."

"I need to be there! I know my brothers and they can't fend for themselves and all them are probably on their way there right now! I bet Arthur there right now with King Brother. Or doing embroidery or something like that but I know that's where their going to go! They all have the same instinct that when something bad happened their minds say : Go to King Brother.' And always have and they always will."

What Alfred didn't know what that his younger twin had made the servants turn back and started heading back to his home Kingdom and Scott was already more then half way there. Sure enough all of his brothers where heading right back to where the danger was going to be.

* * *

><p><strong>omg I'm alive and where have I been? On... Deviant Art... so sorry T^T I got unexpectedly addicted and ended up being a founder of the 2 players-fc Hetalia which is really cool! if you want to check it out go to my profile and go to the link and you'll see under groups what it is! the last founder just dumped it all on me with out warning... worse she was a 13 year old who was starting up a bunch of groups without knowing how to work them ;_;<strong>

**Bookworn24601: I hope so too! All knocked up with no one there to tell him it's okay that it might be his evil father's child... wow I'm a bad person...**

**To salenastarzz: A hot Al is a sexy Al XD**

**To Cheshire Stripes: Ludwig was never a happy camper when it came to people taking things that belong to him ;D**

**To love-for-bakas: Me too TT Poor little unborn child**

**To Oceanfur: Aww thank you! I'm glad it have all your fav pairings!**

**To queenofchaos: War, drama, romance, more drama and that's just the be-gaining! I found out I take a long time in chapters time to add the real drama in... good thing?**

**To GEMFaerie: Le Wii! - see what I did there? No...? Okay forget my bad puns... XD**

**To HonestLiar33: YAY!**


	11. Chapter 11

"You're not going. It's too dangerous for you to travel back."

Alfred frowned in confusion. "I have to go! Please, Ivan let me go home!"

Frowning deeply Ivan put his hands on Alfred's shoulders since Alfred hands rested on his chest the blue eyes looked at him pleadingly. As much as he wanted to give Alfred anything he wanted he wouldn't let he got to where a war was going to be.

"No. I won't allow it."

"I need to go home!"

"No! You not leaving and that's all on the matter!"

Alfred stepped back eyes wide but kept his frown on. He had never heard Ivan sound angry before and this was the first time he had heard him shout. Putting his hand son his hips and went right up to Ivan and looked up and stared right into his eyes stubbornly.

"I need to go home!"

Glaring Ivan leaned down more their noses almost touching. "No." He growled. "I won't allow you to leave the grounds."

"…" Alfred cheeks started to turn red and he was shaking.

"Are you holding your breath…?" Ivan asked in shock.

Surly he wasn't….

Alfred eyes closed as he held his fists tight to his stomach face turning slightly more red. Still not letting his breath out he waited and soon he started to get dizzy and swayed a little and Ivan held onto him.

"Stop that! Alfred, stop!"

"I WANT TO GO HOME RIGHT NOW AND BE WITH MY BROTHERS NOW….!"

The extremely loud voice made Ivan wince but didn't let go of Alfred. He knew who much Alfred loved his brother but it was still war and he didn't want to send Alfred back to the middle of it.

"No!"

Alfred glared at him and then turned on his heels and took off running. Ivan knew if he just left him as is then he wouldn't be seeing Alfred again. Taking off after him he was glad he had running in the heavy coats on his side.

Running Ivan was surprised that Alfred made it to the front door before having to lean on it gasping and leaning against the wall. Still panting he let Ivan pick him up and take him to his room.

"If there weren't so many stairs and halls and I wasn't wearing these heavy clothes I would have been out of here by now."

"Da, I know."

Carrying Alfred to his bed he set him down so he could relax. Helping Alfred get his coat off along with the under garments until just the usual clothes remind he got a wet towel and handed it to the blonde.

"Thanks. I still need to go home."

"I will send for your brothers if you want Alfred but I'm not sending you home."

"… will you do that right now? Send a messenger bird to tell my King Brother about it?"

"Da, of course."

* * *

><p>"But brother…!"<p>

"No Buts about it! Get in the carriage, Arthur. I will see you once this war is over and when it is I will be overjoyed to met your child."

"Brother…" Arthur cried. "Please let me stay at lest!"

"Arthur I can't let you do that. I promise I'll contact you as soon as I can. Now go with your brothers and do well with your child."

"Yes, brother…"

* * *

><p>As Ivan made his around in his arms instructing them and giving orders. As he watched them march the grounds he looked up at the castle. Alfred was sitting by the window tapping his pencil against his mouth thinking. Then he wrote a few word sighed.<p>

Smiling a little Ivan watched him for a few minutes until Alfred noticed him and waved but when Alfred went to open the window it was stuck. Alfred frowned and tugged at the window. Ivan chuckled as he watched. Alfred gave it one last yank and it opened knocking him backwards.

Shocked Ivan ran to the castle to make his way up the long stairs to his soon to be wife's room. Once he got there he opened it to see a servant pressed a cold towel to Alfred's head as he whined on the bed. Luaghing Ivan dismissed the servant and at by him.

"You never cease to amaze me."

"I gota bump. Wanna see it?"

"Da," Ivan smiled.

When Alfred moved the cold towel Ivan leaned over and kissed the little bump gently. Alfred sighed and leaned on Ivan happily.

"Thank you for letting my brothers come here."

"Anything for your Alfred. After the way you cared for my people and saw to their burials it was the lest I could do. Now will you join me for lunch?"

"Yes! I'm starving!" Alfred hugged him tight. "I love to eat!"

"Da, I know."

"Let's go!"

"Wait." Ivan pulled him back. "I have something for you. I've been meaning to give it to you. Sit here and don't move. And closes your eyes. Both your eyes Alfred…"

"Fine…" Alfred closed his eyes and placed his hands over them smiling.

Leaving the room Ivan went to his which was only right next door since he wanted to keep Alfred close just in case. Smiling he got the little box and went back. When he got back however Alfred was rolling on the bed happily back and forth with both eyes still closed.

"Alright Alfred I'm back. You can open you eyes."

Alfred did and looked at the small box. "Yay! I got a box!"

Ivna nearly fell as he watched Alfred grab and hug the box tightly. "No… Alfred open the box…"

"There's something inside?" Alfred smiled and opened it. "OH MY GOD IT'S MY CAT!"

The cat meowed happily and hopped form the box into Alfred's arms. Ivan watched as Alfred cuddled that cat happily and even threw it in the air and the cat seemed to like it. Catching the cat Alfred jumped into Ivan's arms and pressed his lips against the taller one's.

Kissing back Ivan held him close until they parted. "I'm glad you like him."

"I do! Now we have two cats!"

"Two?"

"Oh," Alfred said awkwardly and set his cat down. "Well, you see… last night when I was done with dinner…"

Alfred went to the sitting room and opened the door and leaned down. Picking something up he nuzzled it and then turned around to show Ivan the grayish cat.

"… And I found him wondering out side and brought him in! Isn't he cute?"

Ivan wanted to laugh because the cat Alfred was holding was his own cat, but instead let Alfred think he had found a new friend.

* * *

><p>"Oh, it's getting cold." Matthew whispered. "We must be getting closer…"<p>

"Finally." Arthur said leaning back. "I'm getting sick of being in this carriage."

"You did make us stop five times." Scot said as he rolled his eyes.

"I had to throw up!"

"Shh… Look. There is it… Alfred's future Kingdom…" Matthew breathed.

The older two looked out the window. "Well…" Scott said. "It's pretty huge. Alfred going to have a fun time being a princess."

Arthur blinked and then felt something. Sitting back he thought about it. The King their was old. Very old and Arthur always had a feeling when someone was to pass. Leaning back out he opened the Curtin a little more.

"No you wrong. Alfred will be… The Queen of Russia."

* * *

><p><strong>To Herro: The drama! Yes.<strong>

**To queenofchaos: woot! Just ley me know which name your under or I'll never know who you are!**

**To Cheshire Stripes: Oh yeah, it's cause he lived a commoner**

**To The Fujoshi: Because Francis was hitting that~ also they have been married for a year. **

**To love-for-bakas: o yes**

**To Sisco: Thank you Yangire~! I do hope this next chapter was even better! I do grow bored sometimes but I alwyas pick them up! Woohoo! Yay! **

**To selenastarzz: Dull isn't dull with color! - idiot**


	12. Chapter 12

"Look at my cat!"

That was the first thing Alfred said to his family as they stepped out of the carriage. Of course this little Alfred's moment didn't seem to faze them. Matthew giggle and pet the cat a little and they followed him up the stairs as he chatted away about his small time there.

As the four brothers made their way up to the castle they noticed how everyone seemed to have a lot of respect of Alfred. What had he done to earn it so fast? As they got into the castle they bowed to Ivan who greeted them.

* * *

><p>Alfred laid in his room lazily as he tapped the pencil against his lips as he used his other hand to pet his cat and then set the pencil back and pet both cats on either of him. Looking up at the ceiling Alfred sighed again.<p>

Rolling onto his stomach he hugged the pillow tight as the two cats crawled on top of his back and made themselves comfortable and fell a sleep. Almost falling a sleep Alfred shot up making the two cats tumble. The realization that Ivan would be leaving tomorrow had finally hit him.

Grabbing his robe he wrapped it around him and peeked outside his room. No one there. Good. Walking out he took the small trip to Ivan's door and knocked on it. No answer. Knocking again Alfred cursed on how thick the door was.

Grabbing the knocked he meat to knock softly but it slipped from his hands and banged loudly against the door that Alfred grabbed his ears at how loud it was. Inside the room Ivan jumped up with his sword in hand and ran to the door and yanked it open.

What he saw was Alfred trying to sneak back to his room and getting his night shirt caught in the door. Rubbing the sleep form his face Ivan smiled as the shirt wiggled a little before the door opened and slammed closed again.

Walking to the door Ivan opened it and walked in. "Alfred?"

On the bed Alfred was laying face down and said something that couldn't' be understood since he was talking into the pillow.

"What?"

"I said I'm hungry?"

"… I know that's not it."

Alfred sat up on the bed and looked at his hands and then up in thought. For a few minutes nothing happened but the purring of Alfred's cat who was chewing on some food. Finally Alfred got up and walked around to him and Ivan pulled him into an embrace.

"You'll be leaving for war tomorrow."

"Da. I have to go. It will be over soon, You'll see."

"I'm not a stupid princess… Prince." Alfred corrected himself.

Ivan held back a laugh.

"I know how wars work, Ivan. This won't be over soon and you know it. Wars like this take years. Years, Ivan."

Holding him closer Ivan nodded. Why try to hid it from him? Alfred already knew what was going on. There was never telling how long a war would last nor was there any time to say how it would end. Looking down at his soon to be wife or not soon to be since he was leaving for war tomorrow.

"Ivan?"

"Da?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too, Alfred. I'll try to end this war soon."

The kiss should have lasted longer.

The next say the troops had been lined up ready to go. A ceremony was held and everyone wished them luck. Ivan gave a long speech with Alfred standing behind him. His brother seemed shocked at the sudden amount of love Alfred had already attracted from these people.

As for their dear brother he was awfully quite as he listened to the speech. Needless say he was depressed. Not only was he only here for lest then a week and had little time with Ivan but now with the war it meat he was going away. His brothers needed him to protect them and Gilbert wasn't getting any better.

In fact Alfred was worried for his new brothers life as well as the baby's. Aw, this was just into a great day to be worrying! Sighing Alfred looked down at his cats who sat at his feet wanting to be pet. Leaning down Alfred picked up the cat Ivan had given him, which he named America after his Kingdom and the other cat that Ivan named Russia.

Holding them both he waited for the speech to end. As it did the band began to play and the wives and husbands bid each other goodbye, as well as the bearers to their husbands. Alfred sighed head down but looked up as Ivan stood in front of him.

They embraced and the cats meowed in pain and they moved back to put them down and hugged again. Of course giving a kiss wasn't allowed in the public since they weren't married. Another depressing thought.

"Be careful, okay?"

"Da. Please don't die well I'm gone…"

"I won't- hey! I'm not danger prone!"

Huffing Alfred turned to leaving and people gasped as Alfred fell off the stage.

Yes, I van was really worried about leaving him there alone.

* * *

><p>"Mm…" Gilbert whimpered a hand touched his stomach.<p>

"Still hurts, my lord?"

"Yes… is that bad, doctor?"

The doctor sighed and sat in the hair next to him. "Your majesty… I'm sorry to tell you but the baby might not live…. If it continued to hurt you we'll have to remove the baby."

"No! No, that baby didn't do anything!"

"My Prince… it's not that. If your continue to hurt then that baby might already be dead."

"No!"

The doors opened and Alfred walked in holding a cloth to his head. The doctor looked over and stood rushing to see the small cut on his forehead.

"I'll get the stitches… my future Queen please talk to your brother." the doctor quickly informed Alfred on what was going on before going to get the stitches.

"Hey, Gilbert. How ya doing?"

Frowning Gilbert rolled over and ignored him. However Alfred just saw this as a chance to lay down. Climbing into the bed with their back to each other and since the bed was small they were touching and Gilbert frowned. Seriously this prince got away with everything didn't he?

"I heard what might happen… They said it was the stress and your body was being restricted by the tight clothes so that played a part. The King. Your former father beat you didn't he?"

"…"

Instead of answering Gilbert shifted on his side and closed his eyes. He really did want to talk about it. Then again maybe if he did he would feel better. Looking over he was going to speak when he noticed that Alfred had fallen a sleep.

"Wha…Ah, forget it."

"Forget what?" A voice said. "Alfred, wake up! Honestly… How are you feeling, Gilbert?"

"Arthur… is he always like this?"

The green eyes Queen sat on the chair near the bed, his head dress wrapped around him. "Yes. He grew up as a commoner and he said that he used to sleep with a lot of other kids. When he moved to the castle with us he used to sleep in Matthew's room until the King Father forced him into his own room. Lucky for Alfred he can adjust to any setting. I brought you some bread. It's made in the Kingdom of France and it's really good."

Gilbert sat up a little and two servants rushed to prop some pillows behind him. Thanking them he took the bread and eat it. Chewing on it he looked up.

"Did you know… that I've know Francis since I was a child?"

Shifting a little Arthur nodded. "He spoke of you when you stayed in his castle. Best friends he said."

"Ja, and the other. I believe you know who Antonio is?"

"The Prince of Spain?" Arthur frowned and looked away. "Yes. Yes, I do."

"Well, no duh, you had a fit when you found out that the King wanted Francis to marry him instead of you. I heard that you pretty much ran Antonio off even though Francis was gonna marry you."

"Whoever told you that it's untrue."

"Antonio told me how you pushed him in the garden…"

Flushing Arthur folded his arms. "Fine. I admit I was jealous."

"No, really? Anyway I got a message him the other saying that he would need Francis to help him out. It seems his step father, the King of Spain lost his wife… Antonio's mother a few months ago."

"Step father?"

"The first King died of a heart attack and Antonio was born before the new King took his mother as a wife. So, the next inline married Antonio's mother and that made him the step son… now that Queen had died and the King he been implying he wants to take Antonio as a wife since he can bear kids like us... I have a feeling he did but niter me or Francis have heard from him in over three months. I'm worried about him and I wanted to talk to Alfred since he was left in change."

"Ivan _left _Alfred in charge?" Arthur looked worried. "Why?"

"Alfred pretty much won over the people here. They pretty much considering him the Queen without marriage. I was going to ask him but he fell a sleep."

"Yes… Well, a side from that horrible news… how are you feeling?"

"Sick. I might lose the baby."

"I'm sorry. I can understand how you feel… I was forced into something I did not want at all."

"I heard the, uh,… facts."

As they continued to talk neither of them knew that Alfred had never fallen a sleep. He was listening in on their conversation trying to figure out a plan to run the Kingdom, with the advisors help of course, and also help his new brother's friend, somehow get a message to Prince Ludwig, get one to his King brother and most important…

Get something to eat.

Little did they know the danger that was lurking since Ivan left the grounds.

* * *

><p><strong>To sabacat: lov your new icon! Al is so adorable isn't he ^^<strong>

**To MikiHasACookieForYou: Now I wanna cookie… give me! :D lol yay!**

**To love-for-bakas: Meow, kitty kitty, echolalia~**

**To Cheshire Stripes: lol he will**

**To salenastarzz: Thank you!**

**To TobiTheNinjaKitten: I have never heard of it but I might check it out**

**To NotAloneIwillNotBow: I did**

**To mimiminite: o/v\\\o I'm like so blushing~**


	13. Chapter 13

Antonio poked at his stomach. he wasn't sure if he was or wasn't pregneat but his fears grew each time the King came to visit him in the night. Each times he worried that he would concive.

After all the King never liked to pull out. Putitng down his garments Antonio sighed agian and jumped when the door banged open.

"Prince Antonio, you must get ready to leave."  
>"Leave? To where?"<p>

"The future Queen of Russia has invited the King and yourself. Please get ready to leave and we will be on our way in an hour's time."

Five servansts entred his room and started to pack his things. Antonio sighed and stood up and walked over to the window and looked out. Acording to Gilbert there was a wat out there. A really bad one he dind't know but it made him worry. At lest he would see his friend again and maybe Francis would be there too.

When the hour was up he walked down the hall with the servants behind him. As they walked Antonio wondered if Romano would be joining them. Romano was of the King's friend's son and he enjoyed the other's company but Romano seemed to dread it.

Once in the carraige he was glad that he wasn't riding with his step father the King. As he waited for them to leave the side door opened and someone jumped in. Looking over Antonio smiled.

"Hola Romano!"

"Shut up you bastard! The only reason I'm here is because I told the King I wanted to ride wiht you! Stop hugigng me!"

Antonio whined when he was pushed off but let it go. At lest he had company for the long ride over there. As the hours passed he talked to Romano about anything and everything and

Romano complained the whole way about how much ANtonio talked. Almost nine hours later they reaches the borders and had to get their coasts on and get a blaket to warm them as they entered the other Kingdom.

When they got there Antonio saw someone who was extreamly loud introducing himself to the king. As they talked a head servant guided them to their rooms and as he did another servant handed Antonio a note.

Gilbert tucked his baby closer to him as he heard the door open. Thinking it was one of the servants he contiuned to fuss over his little baby. He was so small. The baby might not make it.

It scared the hell out of Gilbert.

"Gilbert! Mi Amigo!"

"Antonio?" Gilbert sat up to see the other Prince running to him.

"Si! Madre de dios! What is this?"

"My baby... I don't know who the father is though. It's either Ludwig's or my Father's but the baby looks like me so there's no way to be sure."

Antonio looked sad and took a seat and shooed the servants off before looking at his childhood friend. Smiling a little he looked up. He could hear Gilbert yawn and and sit before their eyes met.

"Amigo... How did you know you were preagneat?" He asked softly.

"I had light mornign sickness. then a bump started to apeare and at first we didn't think anything of it until it got bigger and a doctor comfimed that I was with child. Want to hold the baby? They said he won't live to long..."

"What? But he seems fine." Antonio said taking the baby. "Wow, he's just like you."

"Ja, danke. Hey! Matthew! any news on the war?"

Antonio looked behind him and saw another prince coming into the room with his hands folded gently together.

"Nothing yet, brother. Hello. You are the Prince of Spain, yes?"

"Si."

"My brother Alfred is with your father discussing arrangmnts for you to stay here with us for a while."

Antonio blinked and looked over at Gilbert. "Que?"

"Prince Alfred. He's the future Queen of Russia."

"Sign here. And here. Here. Here. And here. Here. Not there, here. And here. Your seal here and anothr seal here and were done!" Alfred smiled happily. I thank you for services King of Spain. Now if you would like some more wine I can get you some."

"Si, si! More drinks for all!"

"Scot, make sure the servants keep the Ling happy. I need to go send a message Ivan."

"Yes, of course." Scot waved his hand and a servants filled the King's galss once again.

Once up in a high tower Alfred held the note tightly before finding the right bird to send it to Ivan. Now all he need to do now was go to the war meeting here and strengthen the place up to keep eveyone safe

And that might take a while. Hopefully that letter gets to Ivan soon.  
>-<p>

"Aaah...nnnhhh... Ahh! ... huuunnn..."

"Look at you... so hot inside, Antonio..." The King whispered huskily. "You like this don't you."

Shaking his head Antonio was stopped short as the third shoved into him making him yelped and tried to relax his body. It hurt but he kept moaning because he was afirad the King would punish him if he didn't. Last time Antion had been shared by four of the gurds and he was scaared to death of it happening again. So he forced himself to like it so the King wouldn't hurt him like that again.

Soon he felt them removed and tried not to show tears on his face he turned over knowing what the King wanted him to do. Hands grasped his hips and soon the hardness thrustinto him as the King moaned.

Bitting his lip Antoion let out a whimper as tears rolled down his face. It always hurt and there was never any pleasure in it for him. the harsh thursts made him cry out louder and the feel of the King inside him made him sick. After a short while he vringed as the King relases into him once agian.

"Ah~ So good my future Queen." The King pulled out and went to dress. "Clean yourself off."

Groaning in pain Antonio got up and stumbled to the bath in the room. The King had be 'kind' and had them bring a hot bath in right before he forced himself onto Antonio. Getting into the tub Antonio hissed and prayed once again that he didn't concive.

He was glad when the King left. Sighing he frowned and reached down with hsi eyes closed and pressed his fingers into himself and pushed trying to get all the seed out. Once that was done he got out and dried himself off and laid on the large sofa in the room and began to fall a sleep.

"Alfrd! What are you doing?" Arthur frowned as he saw his brother having servants pack all of Matthew's stuff. "Alfred, where do you think your going?"

"Shh! Everyone out!" The servants left. "Arthur I found some important information. I need to get it to Ivan but no one can know about it I'm having Matthew's stuff being packed and he'll stand in for me. Don't even start Arthur, I have to do this. Now to do this..."

"DO what?"

Arthur frowned as Alfred went behind a dressing stand. After a few minutes Alfred came back dressed as a commoner. The sight made Arthur tense up because the clothes seemed to suit the other so well. Almost as if made for him.

"Alright I'm going to snek off now. Take care of the other for me."

"What? Wait! Alfred come back!"

However Alfred had already vanished into the secret passage and was gone.

Ivan looked on ahead as he marched his army down to meet with hsi soon to be wife's brother's army and soon they saw King Francis's army there. Now gathered the Kings, and since Ivan has been crowned King ssince he father was dying, they began to talk about a stardgiy.

It was a long meeting before they settled on an attack on the Kingdom that attacked Ivan't and were advancing on the Kingdom of America. So with the agreement and the plan they set to have their armies to the plan.

as they did so Ivan saw an bird flying his way. When the bird landed next to him and stuck out it's foot he took the little note from the bird. Opening he read it and frowned. The King of SPain?

He never liked him much but his son was nice.

He would have to have a talk with Alfred when he went back to his home to visit them. As he lifted up the bird with a rply note he stopped and looked over at Alfred King brother. he seemed to deep in thought. He wanted to ask the King more baout Alfred. Although eggaged to Alfred

Ivan wanted to know what will happen to the King of America.

As he began to talk to him Francis walked on to his tent and rubbed his neck. he was tired and missed his love Arthur. His perfect Queen. Smiling a little he set to write a letter to him. They would soon be having a child. It was a wonderful blessing. However he worried about the stress of the what it had on his Queen.  
>-<p>

Alfred heeded the horse forward. He had chosen this horse as his own but it had yet to be named. Having it run as fast as it could Alfred was determined to get to where Ivan was. Just as he was about to turn into the fork in the rode he heard horses coming up behind him. Looking back he glared as he noticed from which Kingdom they hailed from.

Taking out an arrow Alfred was ready to fight.

* * *

><p>I'm in a... blank FF.N writing mode... Sorry<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

The arrow flew true and hit the last of the men after him in the neck killing him instantly. If anyone had known his statues no one would believe he was capable of killing anyone. However Alfred was brought up in a castle or kept safe and well out of view of such horrible things such of murder and wars.

Since he was brought up as a commoner, trained to hunt. He was skilled in the bow, swords and knives, among other things but he preferred the bow. Getting off his horse he aimed at them and shot at them again to make sure they were dead before walking over to them and checked them over.

They all had gold on them. Alfred had brought gold with him and some silver and copper but since they had attacked it him was the victory who took the prize. Packing up the gold he got back on his horse and urged it to take off.

After a short while he slowed it and started to think of where to go first. He would need some help with information and since the war was going on with his homeland he would head there first. Some old common brats he knew as a child would do the trick.

Staying well out of sight Alfred headed into the Kingdom of his King Brother and headed for the what once was the poor side now the common side. Thanks to his begging his King Brother to help out more and be more awre of his pooer people things had been going great.

Finding the house he was looking for he ran up to it and peeked in. There inside was a small makeshift family of orphans. Smiling Alfred left the window and knocked on the door. There was shifting inside and Alfred knew his old friend was hiding the kids. An old habit form their times spent on the streets.

The door opened a little. "Who is it, aru?"

"It's me Alfred."

The door opened all the way and a small male stood there eyes wide. "Alfred! Come in, hurry."

Hurrying inside Alfred took off his clock and set it aside and helped Yao close the curtains before looking at his old friend. The other had always been small so when they grew up the other stayed small but it was a mistake to think that Yao couldn't take care himself.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Russia getting ready to marry the King of that nation."

"I was but the war put that on hold. I need some information and I know you always keep up with the trade of things. So what do you know?"

Yao nodded and offered a seat to Alfred before he spoke. "I know that they have spies in the city. I was at the market today and I overheard some talking about the them. No one knows where they are but I know that everyone likes the pub near the dress shop. I bet you can find them there. Another thing I heard that our King, your brother, was at the war front and he's since he had the troops move with him there."

"That means less protection here…" Alfred said and looked up. "Alright. Do you know of anything else?"

"I'm sorry but that's all I know. I haven't been spying a lot since I got more kids."

"How many do you have now? I know you still take in orphans. Last time you have three right?"

"It's more then three now." Yao smiled and turned to the living room that looked empty. "You can come out now. Come meet my friends."

Soon child popped out of all places. The three Alfred knew which was Kiku, Hong and Tai. But there was more this time. Two more girls and two more boys. All that seemed to be under the age of ten. Alfred smiled at them.

"Hi there."

They all gathered around Yao shyly. The all stared at him with wide eyes and stayed quite. Laughing Alfred pulled out a bag of coins and handed them each one. They all seemed in awe about it and Yao told them to save it and not lose it.

"Here Yao. Take this bag."

Yao took the good size bag of coins. "Thank you aru. You send us money to get by but this will help us more since our family is bigger now, aru."

"I'm go see what I can find out. Mind if I leave my horse here?"

"Not at all, but be careful Alfred. Some will recognize you as the Prince. I can help you. I have someone who can watch the kids."

"That'd be great. Anyone else that we know who can still help out?"

"Brewald, can. He works in the icon workshop. We can stop there on the way."

"Perfect. Let's go drop off the kiddes."

* * *

><p>Gilbert cried himself sick. His little baby had passed in her sleep. He knew it was going to happen but it pained him even more then he could have imagined. Stilling crying with shuttering breaths he let his new brothers and Antonio try to comfort him.<p>

They all had their hands on his back rubbing in in hopes of soothing him even a little. Slowly he fell into uncomfortable sleep. Only then did the brothers move away from him and Antonio sat on the bed praying for his friend.

"I will take care of the burial." Scot said. "Arthur I think you should send word to King Brother. Matthew will you go get Alfred?"

"Yes," Said Matthew and left the room.

Arthur prayed to the Goddess that Matthew would be able pull off standing in for Alfred. Scot might notice and if he did then he would alert their King Brother and King Ivan. Although unannounced to the Kingdoms the paper had been signed they were told and so Ivan was the King of Russia and then Alfred was soon to be the Queen.

Almost a half hour later Matthew came back with a wig on and dresses in Alfred clothing and looked at Scot and almost noticed when Arthur acted fast and held his stomach.

"Aug!"

"Arthur? Are you alright!"

"I think this event has upset me…. Scot help me to my room…. Alfred can you watch over Gilbert please?"

"Yeah."

As they left the Arthur thanked the Goddess for her blessing. Letting his brother lead him to his room and asked him to stay with him and he said yes and sent a servant to fetch the doctor. As he laid down he said another pray that Alfred was safe and not doing anything stupid.

* * *

><p>Alfred threw himself off a hill.<p>

After doing this a few times he deemed himself dirty enough in the common clothes. His hairs had been covered in a brown wig and his was going to working in the bar his friends Brawled owned. Hurrying back inside now looking like someone who didn't look like a prince Alfred served some people and admitted to himself he missed his old slang.

On the other side of the room Yao was dressed up in the best clothing he could find and was drinking beer which was just water but to everyone else it was alcohol. When some people whom had been spotted out to be spies Alfred walk up to them.

"Hi ya! What can I get ya?" Alfred said in his lang.

The two mend looked at him intrigued. Their eyes had traveled down to his clothing to see if he was a bearer and they seemed happy he was. The first man was older. His eyes smiled at him but didn't seem to want to hit on him.

"Yes, my dear. We would like some food and wine." The older one said.

"I get them up in a sec. If ya need anything else just hollor at me" Alfred smiled brightly. 'I still got it.'

When walking back to the bar he told Berlwed to get him two drinks and secretly tapped Yao to get moving. The smaller male stood up and wondered somewhat towards them and when he was close enough Yao reached for his bag and let himself trip intfont of the table the two spies were.

"Oof! …. Ow…." Yao cried sadly as he pulled up his leg.

Someone helped him up quickly since he was also a bearer. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, aru. Thank you gentlemen. I must be on my way now- ow, ow, ow…. My ankle…"

The younger spy offered a seat. "You must have twisted it."

"Yes. Sit with us until you can move. "

"Thank you aru. You so kind." Yao said politely and set his hands folded on the table. "I'm sorry I must have interrupted your meal."

"Not at all!" The younger one said.

Soon the three started talking and Yao knew for sure that he could get something out of the younger male if he had the chance. Alfred came and dropped off their plates and smiled at them before leaving again.

Yao was good at hiding what he was drinking so when the two men had become drunk he put up his act more and started to lean more to the younger spy. The older man noticed and chuckled at it. Alfred came over to take the plates and came back with more drinks.

For a second their eyes meet and Yao got the younger man to take him home with him. The older spy waved them off thinking of it as nothing more than a fling. Alfred took this chance to get closer to the older male. The man had stood and Alfred waved to friend that he was leaving.

Outside Alfred followed the man with ease. He pretended he was going that way and when the older man turned to look at him Alfred continued on passed him holding a map. He could feel the other's confusion.

Stopping Alfred looked over the map and then looked both ways as if trying to figure out where to go but of course he knew just where he wanted to go. When he felt the other come up nexty to him he let out a surprised gasp.

"I didn't see ya there!" Alfred held his hand over his chest. "Oh… hey ya were just back at the grub I work at!"

"Yes. Are you lost, bearer?"

Looking sheepily Alfred nodded. "I just always get lost. Do you know where the market place is? I need to buy stuff for dinner tonight."

The old man smiled softly and held out his arm so they could link them. "I shall take you there."

"Such manners!" Alfred squeeled. "Ya ma must have raised you good and wel kind sir."

"Think nothing of it. It would be an honor to take you there."

At the market place Alfred kept up with what the man was saying but alos pretend not to know what certina words were. It worked in his favor. For when the man and him over heard men talking about the war Alfred let out a sad sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"It just the war…" Alfred cast his eyes down. "Everyone talks about it… it's scary you know? I don't understand why they have to kill each other…."

The spy nodded. "It's because they wanted prince Alfred to wed Prince Ludwig."

Looked shocked Alfred put his hands on his face. "If that's so then why are they fighting? I thought wedding were nice."

The other had a look of shcok before chuckiling with a happy smile. "You too funny… Ah, I have yet to get a name."

"My name Is Avery." Alfred lied. "Silly one I know…"

"Well, bearer Avery may I take you home?"

"Thank you kind sir… oh… oh my head…."

"Avery?"

"I'm sorry… I get sick like this sometimes. I was kicked by a horse when I was learning to ride… I just need to sit down is all."

The planning was going perfectly. Sitting down he let the man fuss over him for a few minutes and even brought him water. This spy was sure nice. Poor guy. Too bad he was in the way. Drinking the water Alfred thanked him and smiled.

"I bet you have to go home now. I'll be on my way."

"Please let me escort you home."

"My thanks but, I think I can make it kind sir."

Alfred stood slowly and held his head in his fake pain make a face like he wanted to cry and started to move on. He could feel the other's eyes on his and just when he knew the spy was about to leave he left himself fall as if fainted.

Soon he was lifted up and carried. Slung on a horse which was awkward but then he was carried carefully once the man was on the horse as well. With his back leaning against the man behind him Alfred whimpered in his fake sleep.

"Don't worry Avery we have something that will help you."

After a long while he was placed inside a room and covered with a wet towel over his head. There was voices outside the door.

"What is this! Why did you bring him here?!"

"He fainted in the market when I was with him. I couldn't leave a bearer like that."

"What if he hears our plans?" the man shouted.

"Ease yourself. This bearer means us no harm. Just an innocent worker with horrible migraines. Now there shall we start?"

Alfred laid unmoving as they had a meeting. Sure enough these were spies and he had hit the jackpot. They talked about battle plans, where the troops were heading, and the names of each General. It was just too perfect. When one of the men started to talk louder and someone shushed him he knew it was the best time to 'wake' up.

"…Mmmph…." Alfred whimpered and held his head.

The men all stopped their talking and most hurried out but three came into the room with the think wooden door and looked at him.

"Ahh!" Alfred gasped. "Where am I?"

"Do not worry Avery. You fainted. Do you feel better now?"

"Yes kind sir. Thank you for helping me." Alfred smiled softly and then frowned. "Oh no! I have to be back at work! I need the gold to pay for my room!"

"Don't panic. I will take you back." The old man said again. "Come now Avery let us be off."

"Thank you! I'm so sorry I'm bothering you!" Alfred looked worried and hurt.

"Not at all. Come now let us be off."

"Thank you, kind sir. May I ask your name?" Alfred smiled sweetly. 'So I can add you to the list.'

"Fritz. My name is Fritz William."

* * *

><p><strong>YES. OLD FRITZ IS THERE! Ha!<strong>

**To: RainbowJapan: Yes I updated and I have my muse back!**

**To Kaylm_Iditra: Sorry about that. I wasn't so much into that chapter and was so lazy I knew I misspelled stuff and didn't fix it…. Sorry.**

**To Sanoko: THANKS!**

**To Awesome: 8D**

**TO Lispet: I hope I got my writing up again! 8D**

**To Cheshire Strips: You'd be in shock that I was typing so slowly and not paying attention most of the time. I lost my muse… I will fix that chapter soon 8D**


	15. Chapter 15

The King Brother sighed deeply. The war wasn't going as well as he had planned. The other Kingdom was strong although torn apart. They had received word from Prince Ludwig that he was fighting off the main knights and when he gained the thrown he would put an end to the war but that only if he killed his father.

Looking over the battles plans again he frowned when he looked up and saw Francis there holding two letters. One was his own and one addresses to him. The other handed it to him and the King Brother recognized Arthur's hand writing.

Opening it he wanted to smack his head into the table. "Damn!"

"Prince Alfred?" Francis said almost like he already knew.

"Yes. Goddess knows he can't keep still!"

* * *

><p>Yao slept peacefully. Well, he was resting peacefully. The night had been long and he knew he would end up sleeping with the spy. But he was sued to this. Having sold his body for food for the kids when he was younger.<p>

Now he was pretending to sleep as the spy and another talked in hushed tones. He heard them talking about their plan. Of course they thought he was too deep in the after sex sleep not to hear them. But that was their mistake.

* * *

><p>Standing next to a hill Alfred looked up to the sky wondering what Ivan was doing right now. Fighting? Planning? It could be a number of things. Sighing the papers in his bag made him worried. If someone saw them he would be in trouble.<p>

Turning he left the hill side and got his horse. Walking it on he started to think of the best way to get to where Ivan was when someone pulled up beside him and Alfred wanted to shout but he smiled happily as he could.

"Sir Fritz! Where are you goin today?"

"I was heading this way, Avery. Why are you heading this way?"

"I was going to visit my brother. See how he's doing and such. I'm orinally from the Kingdom of America."

"You are?"

"Yes. Care to join me?"

"Yes… yes I would."

Nodded Alfred continued. This was fine. If he lead the man to his Kingdom he could lock him up there and deal with him later. They rode on talking about this and that. When they entered the city the guards at the gate realized Alfred but before they could bow he held a finger to his lips.

Looking at his home Alfred suddenly wished his family was here. Continuing on his way he didn't hear the man ask him where his brother was until it was asked again.

"He works at the palace." Alfred said. "We're almost there too."

Fritz continued to fallow him. They went right into the palace gates with no problems. This uneased Fritz. This was way too simple for a tavern wench just to walk through the gate. Slowly he reached for his knife when someone, a servant, came running out to greet him.

"Prince Alfred! Welcome home my lord!"

"Well thanks for spilling it!" Avery/Alfred yelled. "Guards! Seize this man that came with me!"

Before it fully set in that this was the Prince, Fritz was suddenly pulled off his horse and slammed to the ground. Hands grabbed at him searched his person for weapons and sadly they found all of them and then he was pulled up and yanked around to stand in front of the Prince's horse.

The Price was helped down by a tall guard who picked him up by the waist and set him on his feet. Still in shock Fritz couldn't only stare on as the whole stance, voice, posture and look changed. This was not the one he met called Avery…. No, this was-

"Hail to Prince Alfred!" The guard shouted.

"Hail Prince Alfred!" The other guards cheered.

Holding up a hand Alfred walked up to him. "My real name is Alfred. Sorry about tricking you but we don't take kindly to spies. General! Lock him up in the waiting chamber! Send for my King Brother's Queen to meet with me! And bring me paper and quail to write to my King Brother!"

"Yes, Prince Alfred!"

Turning Alfred walked into the palace and thanked the ones who had opened the door. Not even in the middle of the huge castle the Queen came running down the hall.

"Alfred! What are you doing here?" The Queen asked in shock. "You should be at-"

"I know but there's something you need to know! It involves the war and I caught a spy-"

"What!"

"-and his name is Fritz Williams and the… My Queen?"

The room had gone cold as the Queen seem to slum in his place, eyes suddenly hard and the and if looks could kill Alfred was sure he would be dead by now.

"Did you say… Fritz Williams? Fredrick Williams?"

"Uh…. Yes."

"Where is he?" The Queen growled.

"In the holding chamber, why?"

"Have you contacted your Brother yet?"

"No. I wanted to tell you first." Alfred watched him carefully his senses suddenly going off. "My Queen?"

"I need to return to my room…Alfred, why don't you rest? I'm sure your tired."

"Okay. Oh hey, can I go eat first?"

"Yes, yes, whatever, just go."

* * *

><p>Fritz sat there waiting. He was nervous about being here. He had good reasons to be wary about being here and no less with the Queen. This was not good. The door open and he looked up and a guard was there.<p>

Sadly Fritz knew him from years back. The guard looked at him and leaned down to eye level with him and then pulled him up by the collar. He prepared himself for a beating but Fritz was surprised when they walked into the castle someone let out a loud yell.

"HEY!"

"Prince Alfred I have orders from the Queen-"

"And I have orders form my King Brother! I have some of my own guards who will watch him. Now then release him or would you rather my King Brother hear about this?"

Fritz was let go only to be caught again. The men took him to another room. It looked more like a secret room. Or a nursery for small children. He was tied up to a chair. The tied his arms down and his legs down and a leather band was tied on his forehead as well as a gag in his mouth.

When that was done her looked at the price who shooed the men away before sitting down and taking out writing stationery and frowning slightly.

"My King Brother is going to be angry. I lied about him giving the orders but the Queen is acting strange."

Blinking Fritz looked at him.

"I have to write him. He's gonna be mad at me for leaving the Russian Kingdom without anyone knowing. Well he's gonaa be mad no matter what… oh well. Sorry I tricked you. Okay, so General Fritz is to be sent off to King Brother… That would be for the best I think. Now to deal with the Queen… hm… That's a tough one."

AN hour went by before Alfred got the letter done and folded it up and got up to leave. Fritz was unable to stop him but he wondered what was going to happen next. To be honest he was still confused about this Prince. He had never met such a common like Prince before.

That was enough thought for now. Now he had to get out of here.

* * *

><p>Letting go of the bird Alfred hope the one day travel would be safe for the messenger bird. Watching it he wondered how Ivan was doing. And of course His brother and brother in-law King Francis. Resting his hands on the side of the tower he started to day dream happily about getting married. Since Ivan had become a King since his father was sickly that meant when they married he would be a Queen!<p>

That was the highest one could go as a bearer. Just to think he would be able to help more people. Ivan's people would be his as well now and so would the food. He would have to talk to Ivan about those things but first he wanted to ask him if-

"Prince Alfred."

Blinking out of his day dream he stood up. "Yeah? I mean, yes?"

"The Queen has ordered that you met with him outside the palace doors."

"Something wrong?"

"He said that it was important."

"I'll go right now."

Hurrying down the stairs Alfred was hoping that maybe it was one of his brothers or maybe even the King Brother himself. When he got there it was only the Queen and his guards. Walking up next to the Queen he looked down and saw a large metal cart. One they uses for prisoners.

"Alfred, that is sir John. He buys people and sales them for money…"

"What's he doing here?" Alfred glared.

"He bought someone here and is taking the poor soul. I'm afraid there is nothing I can't do to stop him and it's a terrible fate."

"I can stop them. I know how to talk these kind of people. Tell me who is being sold."

"You."

"What?"

The Queen smirked. "You little brother."

Before Alfred could say anything two guards grabbed him on either side and started to drag him to the metal cage. People in the courting stood still shocked as the Prince screamed and fought. They got him itno the cart. And locked.

"NO! LET ME GO! STOP THIS AT ONCE! LET ME GO! LET ME GO…"

The cart started to leave the castle and a lone figure ran alongside. "Alfred! Alfred, what's happening, aru?!"

"Find my King Brother! Tell him what's happening! Take this!" Alfred slipped something to him. "Now! Get away from the cart, don't let them follow you, run! RUN!"

Not sticking around Yao fled as a few guards chased after him. Still breathing franticly Alfred banged on the cage walls screaming for help. The common people heard his cries and tried to help their beloved Prince but when one got to close a gurd shot her.

"NO! Stay back! Please stay back! Do not worry I will be okay! Protect each other! Fight for each other! Beware the Queen! Hail my King Brother of America! Hail King Richard!"

The people roared with the saying so much so it trembled the cage.

"Hail King Richard! Hail King Richard!"

"Hail to my brother…" Alfred gulped. "Dear Goddess…. Please let the odds be in my favor…"

But somehow Alfred knew that the odds weren't going to be in his favor and the last thing he saw and heard was his people cheering. Closing his eyes he sank to the ground and covered his eyes.

"Goddess help me."

* * *

><p><strong>Kia the Fox: HI~ 8D <strong>

**emismpunk: Yes it is**

**Kaylm Iditra: Thank you**

**Hikary Sanoko: Smart Alfred is the only Alfred I know -w- **

**salenastarzz: Indeed it is Fritz! 8D**

**Meka: UP DATE~ **

**KitsuneMagic48: yES HE IS **

**PastaKolCheeseburger_San: Thank you and yes, I know. **


	16. Chapter 16

"Catch him!"

"Don't let him get away!"

Hoping over some boxes Yao continued to run as fast as he could. Turning the corner he jumped onto the creates there, jumping one by one with grace he got to the top of the building. Running to the edge he leaped off the side and landed on the next roof.

Looking back he saw them but they gotten behind a little. Picking up the peace a little he hopped off the building and down onto smaller one and then jumped off of that before getting on the ground. Racing towards where Alfred had left his horse he jumped onto the animal and willed it onward.

The horse ran faster than he had expected. Russian horses…. Maybe the only ones that could match the American ones. It knew what it was doing because it took off with so much strength in it's legs that Yao could have sworn it was flying.

* * *

><p>Gilbert ran back and forth around the room grabbing things. "Knife, sleeping powder, moon stones, and I need a weapon… Antonio did you see where they kept the weapons?"<p>

"Si! I brought you one when I was visiting it! Here!"

"Hey," Gilbert smile as he picked up the silver whip. "You remembered this was my best weapon. Okay I think I got everything. Now all I have to do is sneak out. I don't know the ways here so I need you to distract the guards."

"Si, of course!" Antonio smiled and then looked up in thought. "Are you not going to tell your brothers?"

"No, they'll be fine. I need to see Ludwig."

"Good luck amigo. Send word when you get there…"

"Ja. Okay let's go."

They headed down and Antonio took a stroll near the doors and a few guards noticed him and bowed and he waved with and smiled at them. A few looked him over. After all he was a bearer Prince and well sought after.

Gilbert managed to hide in a bush near the door. After ten minutes of Antonio aimless walking around the door he started back in and then pretended to faint. With everyone shocked and rushing to see if he was okay Gilbert was able to slip out of the palaces and head towards town.

Once there he bought some food and offered some gold for a horse before taking off. He had to get to his old home land before anything else happened. Going along it was a two days ride just to get to army where his new King Brother was.

The feeling of nervousness was still on him. Trauma from all his life being hated for an Albino. The feeling eased more when he came up to the camp. Two guards on horses came up alongside him to escort him and gave their respects.

As they walked on he looked around for Francis. Maybe he could help him get to where he needed to be when he heard a shout. Jumping in his seat he looked to the side eyes wide as he frowned a little in worry because he was sure he knew who it was.

"Gilbert! What are you doing here?!"

"King Brother, I-"

"What's this?!"

Without another word he was lifted off the horse by the waist and set down and new just what the King was referring too. Heart suddenly heavy as he remembered the loss of his baby and he looked up at King Brother with distressed eyes and that was all the man needed.

"Come to my tent. You will tell me when you're ready. Bring food for Prince Gilbert!"

"Yes, sir!"

"…" Gilbert looked down for a moment before looking at him. "She was premature… and s-she died…"

By the time the words had come out it felt like heartache all over except he was pulled into a strong hug that it brought so much comfort. Sighing he closed his eyes to relax in the hold. Sometime passed before Gilbert realized he was dozing off.

"Your body has not yet recovered completely. Traveling here was dangerous. I will let you rest and send Francis to see you."

"Thank you."

About twenty minutes after the King Brother left the tent flap opened again and this time it was his long time friend.

"Gilbert! What are you thinking traveling as sick as you are?!"

"Hey! I know you can heal me so get to it Frenchie!"

"That why you came isn't it? Your planning something. Pick up your shirt so I can start healing you."

"Danke!"

The King Brother had returned to check on him and even stayed as watched as Francis's used some healing powers to heald Gilbert's stomach. Once he was a sleep they left him alone. As they walked back to the war front they heard yelling.

"King Richard! King Richard!"

The King Brother turned around. He wondered who it was until he recognized the one on the horse as Yao. One of his little brother Alfred's old friends. The other seemed panicked and behind him was four guards chasing him. The men were from his castle.

"Stand down!" The King Brother hollered at them. "What all this?"

Sliding off the horse Yao bowed on one knee. "Alfred sent me my lord… Before he was carted off by none other then his majesty's own beloved the Queen."

"Explain yourself."

"Prince Alfred gave me this to give to you and for me to tell of his capture."

"Come to my tent."

About five minutes later the camp heard the angry roar of the King. A sign that something worse was about to happen. An hour later Prince Gilbert had snuck out of the camp heading to where his love would be.

* * *

><p>Antonio relaxed on his bed. Lucky for him his King was too drunk to come give him a night visit. Rubbing his stomach he feared he was with child. He was showing signs of it and waved it off as stomach flu to others but the smaller bearer bump had grown.<p>

Sighing in sadness he rolled over when he heard the sound of horns. Sitting up he looked out of the window to see an army approaching. It had only been a day since they returned to Spain and this was not a good sign.

There was a battle but their guards seemed too drunker from the party to fight back. Soon the castle was easily taken over and Antonio wondered if he should run. Then he saw them bring his father out to the middle of the court room and a single man appeared of from the rest. This was the King obviously but Antonio recognized him a little.

If his memory served him right he had last seen this King when they were children. That was so long ago that he barely could remember anything. Looking closer he noticed that this wasn't a King… No. Then what was it? Frowning a little he started to go to hide when the doors slammed open.

Jumping back he pressed himself up against the wall. "Who are you?!"

They bowed to him. "Prince Antonio. Our lord wishes for you to see him. Be not afraid we won't hurt you."

Still stiff with the knowing there might be slavery in the works he prayed that he could at lest get a letter out to Francis. If anyone could help him out he could. Walking out with the guards he felt nervous as he saw the lords and ladies being rounded up. None were ever nice to him but he didn't want them hurt.

"My Lord we brought you Prince Antonio as you have asked."

Antonio gasped when the leader took off his helmet.

"Hey! Watch the hands buddy!" Alfred snapped.

* * *

><p>The guard removed his hands from his waist. "Be still."<p>

"As if. Let me out of here and I won't kill you." Alfred simply stated, eyes closed and head held high.

The guards frowned before shaking their heads. The Prince was a fighter. Yet he wasn't rude to them and it was like he was waiting form something. After a few more hours they left to change shifts and Alfred smirked and sat down and started to cut ropes with the side of the wall.

What kind of prison let the walls get so jagged? Moving them carefully until he head a snapped pulls his arms up and rubbed his writs. Standing he looked around his soundings once more. There was two options.

One break out and get killed or seduce the head prison guard. Sighing he folded his arms. Good thing he knew a lot about herbs. Jumping onto the cot there he reached out and pulled some berries. Looking down he noticed it was a mix.

Nightshade and another berry that his people call the sleeping berry. Putting them into his pocket he sat down on the cot and waited. The head guard will soon. However the man who came shocked him. It wasn't the head guard. It was the man who bought him.

"Sir John." Alfred said with a sly voice. "Fancy seeing you here. Came to visit me? Or rape me?"

"Neither. I sold you to someone you just LOVE."

Still hiding the berries Alfred stood up. "And who is that?"

"The King of Germany."

Alfred's face hardened before he turned. This wasn't good but it wasn't too bad either. If he could get to the King and kill him then that would ensure victory to Gilbert's lover. That meant that they could be together and the war would be over and he could be with Ivan. Now that he thought about it… did Ivan know he was captured?

Meanwhile on the battle ground Ivan was furious that he was killing solders three at a time and shouting curses in Russian.

* * *

><p>The Queen sat there across Fritz.<p>

Fritz had managed to get out of the ropes Alfred put him in but the Queen had guards everywhere and now he was strung up by a chain. Arms high above his head and feet inches off the floor. It had been three days since that time.

"Three days with no food or water." The Queen said with a coy smile. "I never thought I would see you again. I thought you would have died in battle long ago."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you. As it turns out I am a very good General."

The Queen snorted. "You would not have been if it hadn't my husband. _MY_ husband."

"I heard you." Fritz said voice a little hitched.

"Good. Look at you. Maybe we should tell others your secrets."

Fritz said nothing.

"What would they say I wonder? All your followers will look at you different. The would be so shocked to find out that you, Fritz the Great was a bearer male."

Some guards tensed and looked at the Queen who nodded.

"That's right. He's a bearer. He ran off to the Kingdom of Germany where he was born and lied about being a bearer to join the army. Not only is it against their laws and ours but he slept with my King Husband beforehand!"

"You were not married to him or even seeing him at that time!" Fritz snapped at the Queen. "I was his lover, yes. He wanted to marry me but I wanted to become a General and he helped me with that dream and even gave me a rout to take and asked some favors. He loves me. Not you. The only reason he married you was to take the throne and protect his little brothers."

"Ha! I know that well. But I can't have you here. If he sees you he might devoice me and take you as Queen and I spent years making sure he thought you were dead. Ever wonder why your letters were never returned?"

Glaring Fritz looked at the Queen. "I knew you had something to do with it and you knew very well I couldn't return here. I wonder what Richard is going to say when he finds out his precious Queen sold his beloved little brother to Sir John?"

Looking shocked the Queen stood up. "You don't have to worry… you won't be alive when he returns! But waste not, want not… Whip him."

Within seconds he was stripped of his clothing save the tight cloth that bind down his stomach to hide that fact he was a bearer. Someone moved his ponytail and he closed his eyes and waited for the stings. It didn't take long a guard whip him and he gritted his teeth.

A few minutes it was over and the Queen frowned since he denied screams and then went to leave and stopped and looked back.

"Why don't you boys have some fun with that bearer? After all he isn't a virgin so he's free game."

This time the Queen smiled as screams wailed the echoing hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>The King Brother has a name. Richard. In the past Richard and Fritz fell in love and they were going to be married but Fritz wanted to follow his dream and so Richard let him. But the Queen stopped their letters from reaching each other and then acted the part and became Queen since Richard had no options and needed to take over as the King to help his people and Brothers.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Alfred looked out the window of the carriage. The Kingdom of Germany from the East view was coming up. That's the wise the King was fighting for and his son Ludwig on the West side fighting him for the crown.

"You'll get used to it soon." Said Sir John. "Just except that you're going to marry the King and be the Queen of Germany."

"I rather be the Queen of Russia." Alfred gave him a side glace. "Ivan will cut off your head when he hears this."

The man said nothing and Alfred knew it was because it was the truth. Looking back at the window he cursed that they had checked his hands and retied them. This time with ribbons as not to leave red marks. He had to get across to the West side and he had to do it fast before the King could get a hold him.

'And even if he did I won't go down without a fight.'

* * *

><p>Gilbert made it to the wall. He had gotten this far with the black clock hiding him and the dead of night. Feeling the wall he tapped a few bricks before finding the best way to climbing up the wall and too the other side. Slipping down it he checked for foot prints. It seemed that the guards hadn't been then for at least an hour.<p>

Sneaking off he continued to head deeper into the West part of his Kingdom. If he could make it to the War front then he should be able to see Ludwig. Careful of his footing he traveled further and had to stop a few times upon hearing footsteps.

Once they passed Gilbert continued on his way to find his lover. Then he heard someone cry out and he knew he was seen. Running as fast as he could to keep a head of the yelling guards heading his way. Grabbing at the whip at his side he picked up his pace and jumped over a half fence before turning around and lashing the whip out striking a man in the face.

Not sticking around to see if he went down Gilbert turned again to run further and jumped back into a side ally. When someone else came by a sword at the ready he lashed out again getting him by the neck and yanking him back to the neck snapped.

Smirking he took off again getting further into the Western part. Finding the Flag with his brother's colors, Gilbert smiled and continued on his way and was glad when he touched the land. Sighing happily he gasped when the night suddenly started fade and the sun started to come out. Looking up he knew he better hurry or else he wouldn't be able to see Ludwig before the battle picked up again.

* * *

><p>Alfred leaned against the door. It was locked and his hands had been tied together so a little more pressure was on him to lean on the door. Lucky for him the ones on the other side were bride maids. They were talking excitedly about his force marriage to their King.<p>

Trying not to gag he listened for anything valuable. Just when he was getting tired he heard one of them mention something that was of great use. Leaning back he stood up carefully and sat on the bed. Reaching under the bed he ripped to pieces of the soft fabric and tucked them a side in the pillowcase.

Soon the doors opened and Alfred looked up. Soon hands grabbed at his clothes and he was bathed and dressed in their clothing that their Queens wearing. Covered in heavy perfume he coughed for a while before being sat down and when they weren't looking he reached under and pulled out the small clothes and stuffed them into his ears.

The doors opened and in walked a man dressed in robes. Gulping he prayed to his Goddess that his plan worked and hoped it wouldn't backfire on him. The man walked up to him and study him. Good think the veil hide the cloth.

Behind him the King walked. 'You fat old ass.' Alfred frowned.

"This is the one, my lord?"

"Yes. Caste the spell so we can get on with the wedding."

"What?! You're going to what?!"

"Calm down, wife. It will be fine."

"Oh fuck you! I ain't your wife!"

"Soon you will be."

"Like hell!"

"I will start the spell now." The man said and started to mumbled to words before looking Alfred right in the eyes.

The room stayed quite as the spell was being said. It was a long spell. Almost five minutes worth before the man stopped his strange words and stood up straight again. Alfred looked blankly at him before falling back onto the bed sleeping.

The old King made a motion for the maids to undo the hands from their binds. The did so and laid Alfred on his back a few minutes passed before Alfred opened his eyes and ran his hands through his hair taking of the clothes but no one noticed them, before sitting up and looking at the King.

Standing Alfred walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck and smiled at him eyes blank with nothingness.

"My love,"

The King chuckled darkly. "Excellent."

* * *

><p>"Get the cannons to the frontline!" Francis yelled. "Hurry up men!"<p>

"To the wall!" The King Brother shouted. "Tear it down!"

"Take no Prisoners!" Ivan ordered eyes hard.

"Onward!" Ludwig yelled.

The soldiers roared with confidence as then attacked. They raced to the wall attacking it and blowing it up, hitting it, anything to bring it down. On the other side the army was doing their best to keep them at bay but to no avail.

Soon it was hand to hand combat. Ludwig brought down his sword on many who dared get in his way. He rode on trying to get to the castle to kill his father so he could rule th Kingdom. Pushing the horse further to the castle he saw someone jump out from a building and another was attacking from the ground before he could pick on which to kill a whip lashed out catching the man on the ground and snapping his neck.

Stabbing the other in sir bone he looked at the one who had saved him and eyes widen a little. "Gilbert!"

"Ludwig!" The albino cried happily running towards him.

Reaching down Ludwig pulled him on to his horse and then forced the horse to run away from the battle g5round and on to the castle. His comrades could hold out well without him there. Once in a safe spot and the horse slowing to a gallop did he relaxed a little. Getting off the horse he helped his love down.

"I didn't expect to see you here, liebe."

"You didn't think I was going to sit still did you?" Gilbert smiled.

"Nein."

They kissed softly at first but then it turned into a heated kiss full of lover and passion, the longing for each other that had been forced apart just a month before hand. Gilbert moaned as he melted right into the kiss and enjoyed the strong arms around him once again.

It ended far too soon.

"I need to go kill the King. You should wait here."

"I want to go with you!"

"Nein! I don't want you to get hurt-"

"Bitte! Bitte, I want to fight along side you."

"… Alright. Stay close." Ludwig kissed him once more. "Let's go."

"Ja!"

* * *

><p>Antonio stared at the man. "James?"<p>

The leader nodded. "Yes. It has been years, Antonio. Now that I have defeated your father, I will ask you to become my wife and rule with me as Queen of Spain."

Antonio stared at him in shock. It was a lot to take in. this childhood friend who's Kingdom was brought down was asking him to marry him. Most marriages where arranged and based on common ground but the look in James's eyes (A/N: It's Netherlands/Holland) made it clear he wanted the answer to be yes.

"…You would want me…" Antonio gulped.

Blinking the man came closer to him. "Why wouldn't I?"

"…Because I'm not a virgin and… and I'm with child…"

Shuddering when James's eyes hardened. "Who's child is it?" He growled.

Trembling he glanced over at the King and then down on the floor. He was ashamed that he wasn't a virgin. Now that it was out he would be forced to wear all black and hope someone would take him as a wife or be sold to someone as a second wife.

"Tie him to the stake!"

Shaking Antonio waited for them to grab him but instead he was brought into an embrace. Blinking in confusing he looked up to see James holding him tightly. Looking over he saw them tying his father to the stake.

"I promised myself and you a long time ago that you would be my wife and nothing it going to change that not even the situation we find ourselves in. Say that you will be mine."

"Demanding as always." Antonio laughed softly. "Alright. I will be your wife."

"Wonderful. Let's go inside out castle and I hope you don't mind there will be a burning tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Alfred wanted to gag. How much longer did he have to pretend to be madly in love with this guy? He swore his acting was good but even he had limits on how much he could stand of this old fat ass. Sighing he walked with him listening to him drone on and on about something when he heard shouting and screaming.<p>

'Perfect timing.'

Before the King could react Alfred jumped away from him heading toward a guard who had a bow and pack of arrows. Grabbing them he shot the man with on and then aimed at the guards closest to him before running over to the gate.

Pulling out a knife and cut through the rope and the bridge fell letting in the Russian army that charger in. Looking up Alfred saw Ivan ride through. Knowing full well he hadn't been seen he ran off to help by shooting at the enemy firing one shot after another his eyes met with his brother in law, Francis who looked surprised but nodded and continued to fight on.

"Alfred!"

Looking down Alfred smiled. "Ivan!"

Hopping on the horse as it came by Alfred held on knowing they would be going further in and since he had been with the old ass he told Ivan where to find him and added to the fire by telling Ivan the King was trying to force him to be his wife.

There was no time for kissing as they fought on. The head guards came out of nowhere and Ivan jumped off hi horse sword raised and Alfred had his bow at the ready. Another pair appeared, one with a sword and the other with a whip.

The old King laughed. "So this is where we stand. Kill them all."

The battle started. Alfred covered Ivan and Gilbert covered Ludwig as they killed on right after another trying to get to the King. Just as the last guard fell the King glared at them and then suddenly the man pulled out the new weapon of the future, a gun and pointed it at Gilbert.

The Albino froze when the shot rang through the air. For a moment the world stood still. Gilbert shook horribly but he was in pain. He wasn't in pain before someone stood in front of him protecting him from the bullet. He heard people shouting and he was pulled away and held tightly before he realized just who saved his life at the coast of his own.

"ALFRED…!"

* * *

><p><strong>=w=<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

The version was blurry and voices out of focus.

Alfred heard shouting and screams, something pressing hard to his side where a burning pain made him want to pass out. He could see faces in and out of his blurry vision. He gazed up at Ivan who was talking to him in a rush but he couldn't make out a single word he was saying.

"Alfred! Hang on, you'll be alright!" Ivan yelled again as he applied more pressure to the bleeding wound.

The King of Germany was ready to fire again when Gilbert pulled out of Ludwig's grasp and whipped the gun from his hands and tossed it to his brother and lover. The other grabs it and fired two shots at the man hitting him in the heart.

There was a moment of victory before they turned to the fallen price. Gilbert rushed over to him and got down on his knees beside him.

"Hang in there! I have some moon stones!" Gilbert yelled and pulled out two of them.

Alfred eyes were getting heavy when he felt something warm spread through his wound and into his body and suddenly he felt far less pain but there was still a lot. Gasping he felt them removed the cloth and get some new rags, which he was sure they tore off his clothes, and tied it around his waist before he was lifted up.

"I have to get him to a doctor!" Ivan shouted leaving. "Good luck with your thrown, and your soon to be wife."

Ludwig nodded as he held Gilbert around the waist before looking at him. "We need to get back to battle."

"Ja!"

* * *

><p>"Gaaaah!" Fritz cried out again as he filled yet again.<p>

The fear of being with child now was clear. There was no way to say he wasn't going to get pregnant and these monsters kept forcing themselves on him. His body was hurting all over and his lower body was racked in pain.

Someone grabbed his chin. "You're pretty looking for someone in their early forties. Open your mouth."

Refusing yet again he was held down and his mouth forced opened and he gagged as the man thrust into his mouth. It sickened him greatly but there was no escape. This seemed like it really was the end. He too point of blacking out and waking up again to rape.

"You feel so good- Aurg!"

Suddenly the man was pulled off of him and he fell backwards on the floor and gasped for air as he tried to cover himself but it was impossible since his arms were tied behind his back. Coughing he rolled over as he heard pained yells and tried to free himself form the ropes.

Suddenly the ropes where cut and a large coat landed on him. Looking up he stared sadly into those eyes and looked away holding the coast tighter to him.

"Hello, liebe." Fritz smiled slightly. "It's been so long since I last… seen you."

The King Brother said nothing but leaned down and picked up the other and carried him away. Fritz was grateful for his silence. Closing his eyes he wanted to rest and recover but he knew that he was going to be cleaned beforehand.

Through the whole process was painful. He gritted his teeth as Richard's fingers entered him and stretched him gently as the semen started to come out. The King's growl was deep filled with anger as more came out.

Forcing his body to relax a little more until all the white liquid was out. Going limp against his old lover Fritz was grateful that the hot water helped but soon he was taken out and wrapped up and laid aside as the water was emptied and the tub refilled with hot water.

Looking over eyes half closed Fritz watched him. It had been twenty years since he had last seen his lover. The other had grown old gracefully. A few gray hairs, maybe a little taller, but still as he remembered.

Smiling he let himself be washed. The spoke few words to each other such as are you alright and yes I am and let me know if it hurts. Despite the situation Fritz was glad he was here with Richard. Old memories started to fill his mind. Years long gone yet still strong in his mind.

The year he met Richard.

In a large room a Queen was screaming in pain. Her voice filled with pain. There was midwives and servants sarounded the Queen and ried to calm her down so she could deliver her first born. Outside the room was the King and her son in law Prince Richard.

"Calm yourself Father. I am sure the babe will be fine as well as your wife."

"That is not the point! That child better not be a bearer. I need sons like you to expand the kingdom."

Richard, a young man of eighteen shook his head. "It matters not to me if the babe is a male or female, bearer or not. I pray to the Goddess for a healthy baby."

"You rather have a bearer brother or sister? Foolish boy."

Richard just shook his head again and then looked up as the Queen screamed again. This time a small wailing could be heard. The King ran into the room and Richard prayed for a moment to thank the Goddess for the baby before walking in.

The Queen lay tired form giving birth and the baby was being dried up and wrapped and still wailing. The Nursemaid carried the baby to the King and bowed and handed him the baby. Richard watched as the King walked the child over to the bed and laid it down before taking off the blanket off and running his finger over the lower belly.

"A bearer son."

And with that the King left and the Prince ran up to the baby and wrapped up the screaming baby before picking him up and looking down on him.

"Easy, lad, you're alright."

The baby stopped it's crying and started to relax before falling asleep. Smiling he walked over to the Queen who was crying.

"My baby disappointed my husband." She sobbed.

"…Fed him. What will you name him?"

"I have not a name for him."

"His hair is red. Hm…" Richard looked up in thought. "Scott would be a good name. Now than I shall take my leave. Good day."

Walking out of the room Richard knew he would have to find a way to calm his father down. Heading outside to where the horses were he stopped and looked out a window. There was someone outside in the stables petting a gray horse. Judging by the clothes the man was wearing it was a bearer.

There was something about him though that he couldn't put his finger on but he wanted to know more. Walking faster to get outside and waving at those who bowed and Richard continued on his way to the stables.

Once there he looked around noticing that they were the only ones there. Smiling a little he walked into the stall next to it and started to pet the horse and pulled out a few sugar cubes from his pocket. Since he had training he could feel the other glance his way but that's all it was a glance. Not discouraged Richard took out a comb and started to brush the horse.

Another look was given but that's all. Surely he knew who he was right? Once the horse was done he figured that if he got the horse some oats it would give him some more attention. Walking over to the stable where the oats were he got a bag and walked back. Hooking it on to the horse he smiled and this time looked over only to frown.

He was gone! The bearer was gone!

Looking around he spotted a retreating back of said bearer heading back towards the castle. Looking around he noticed the male was going to pass right by the pig pen. Smiling brightly he took off around to the pen and looked around to make sure no one noticed before opening it and then he leaned down and made a wolf's howl to make them panic.

The pigs shot off trying to get away from the wolf and ran right through the unlocked gate. The male bearer turned around eyes wide and quickly tried to run off but having trouble with his garments. Struggling to get away he almost tripped but got a hold of a tree side and pushed himself up against the trunk of the tree as the pigs ran by him.

Fritz kicked one that got to close and thought about climbing the tree when he heard someone call to him. Looking up he saw the Prince he had seen in the stables. Handsome was the prince and it was the reason he left. The other was holding his hand out and unwillingly he took it.

"Up you go. Hold on, I'll get us away form here."

"Ja, danke." Fritz said in his native tongue.

"Come on boy."

"I am anything but a boy."

Chuckling Richard moved the horse out of the pid chaos. "I was talking to the horse, love."

Ignoring the comment Fritz let the Prince take him somewhere safe. Well it was to be safe. Instead they ended up talking, which lead to long walks around the castle, to dancing with each other at the balls and parties, to sitting with each other at the dining table, which lead everyone to believe that these two would make a grand King and Queen.

It was perfect for the short while until.

"Damn this blasted woman! Another! She bore another bearer son! That little bastard has giant eyebrows!"

The King continued to rant and Richard shook his head as he listened to the man throw a tantrum. A few feet away Fritz stood with the new baby in his arms to keep him safe from the King's wrath. Soon the man stormed away and Fritz shook his head and walked over to Richard handing him the new baby.

"What will you name this baby? I heard you gave Scott his name."

"That I did. If I do not than they would have no names. Let's see now. His eyebrows aren't so big are they, love?"

"Nein." Fritz smiled. "I think you should pick a name for him soon. OH, and I have heard the Queen in my homeland gave birth to a baby."

"Congratulations to them."

"His name is Gilbert and he was born an albino… the poor soul."

"Poor? Perfection! How grand to have an albino! Such luck to those who are born." Richard smiled and playing with the new baby pretending to be eating the baby who cooed.

"Not in Germany. To be born an Albino and the first born is shameful. I heard they left his in a village outside the Kingdom to be raised and that the Queen died during birth. However sources say that she was murder for bearing the baby."

Richard frowned and held the baby in one arm. "Terrible."

And the King has said he would marry another soon. Only two weeks after the death of his wife. They say it's his mistress."

"The King is not honorable than."

"No. Well, I must be off to see to a few things. What are you planning on call that baby?"

"I think I will name him Arthur."

Two years passed and the Queen was pregnant once again. This time her stomach more swollen than normal. She was having a hard time delivering and Richard wished his lover was here with him. They had been sleeping together for a year now.

The first time had been wonderful. The way their bodies matched to perfectly. Of course it was a secret because Fritz was a bearer and high on the chain that if it was found out he wasn't a virgin than…. No he had no time to think about that now. Not with a new child on the way.

Meanwhile back in Germany Fritz was in the castle when he heard a new child had been born and this time the Queen lived because the son was not only a non-bearer but wasn't albino. He had seen how over joyed the King and Queen were.

Sighing to himself he left the castle to visit the family who took care of the older Prince. The one who was shamed simply for being born as a bearer albino. Once there he played with the child for a while until the sun came down before heading home.

A few days later he found himself visiting his lover once again. For a ball this time. When he got there they found the ball had been canceled. Walking past everyone he asked for Richard. They told him the man was in the nursery with the new baby.

With a warm smile he hurried up to see. In all aspects Richard would be the perfect man to marry and have as a husband and for his children to have a stable wise father. Since their first meeting the had been only a year apart in age. Richard had been eighteen and he had been seventeen. Now years later his liebe was twenty two and he was twenty one.

Getting to the nursery he paused. The last time he had been here he had heard Scott and Arthur giggling madly as their older brother, who acted more like a father, pretended to be a mean old dragon and the little ones were running around pretending to kill him.

This time however it a silent. Too quiet and tense for anything good. Opening the door he peeked in. There in the chair was Richard. He was slumped forward face hidden in his hands. Next to him on the floor were Scott and Arthur clinging to either of his legs eyes teary but it seemed like they had been crying.

Stepping into the room he closed the door and the little ones looked at him and then as he got closer he heard a small whine. Looking over at the crib he walked over to it and peeked in. A small baby with wavcy hair lay there.

"But…" Fritz said and looked over at them. "There was two? Twins were they not?"

"Twin bearer boys… that's one I have named Matthew and the other was taken away… I know not what they have done to Alfred."

Little did they know what the baby Prince was alive.

And that he had a greater destiny that anyone could ever imagine.

* * *

><p><strong>To Meka18: =w= You know me<strong>

**To DanieSora: I shall**

**To My Pretty Russian Flower: Thank you so much!**

**To: PastaKolChesseburger: You have to read the next chapter.**

**To easha: I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**To love-for-bakas: You don't hate me 8D if you did than I would be writing XD**

**To Cheshire Stripes: Because he is... THE HERO.**

**Next chapter will be a little more insight on Alfred's life and how it sharped his destiny. **


	19. Chapter 19

"Ye-haw! Come on sheep into the pen ya go!"

"Alfred! Be careful on that pony! Geez that boy is going to give me a heart attack one of these days, Goddess knows it."

"He's only four but he sure knows how to ride that pony like it's a dull grown horse."

The old couple watched happily as the small child helped them around their farm. The boy who's name was Alfred was so full of energy and was constantly hyper that when they asked him to help around the farm they were shocked that he was so excited and did sure a good job.

Alfred was sweet to. Always asking what he could do to help them. If they needed anything at all. if they had more they needed him to do and he would gladly do it. They had gotten a pony at the market hoping to sell if off to someone else but in the end when Alfred had learned how to ride it they couldn't bear to part them apart.

"In the pen! There ya go. Hey Granny! Grandpa! There all in in the pen!" Alfred called. "I'm gonna go fed the chickens now! Giddy up!"

"Don't get your outfit dirty, love! Your still a bearer and you need to keep clean! And for heaven sakes Alfred ride side sattle!"

"Okay!"

"He's not going to do it is he?" Granny asked and sighed.

Her old husband chuckled. "Not at all."

Back at the chicken pen Alfred pulled his horse to a stop. He refused to call it a pony, and tied it up patting it's neck.

"You be good. I'll go fed the other. Hey chicks!" Alfred yelled happily and smiling bright. "Lunch time!"

Grabbing a pale with fed Alfred started throwing the fed around and soon the clucking was heard loudly as they came running to eat. Tossing it around Alfred laughed loudly. Running in a circle he left a trail letting the chicken follow him until the pale was empty.

"Now for the eggs." Alfred said to the pony.

Walking into the hut he picked up the basket and started to check the coops for eggs. Picking them up carefully he set them into the basket. Once done he went back to his horse and mounted it and trotted it back to the house on the farm.

"Granny! Grandpa! They laid twenty seven eggs!"

"Wonderful! We'll sale some in town. I just need to get some water from the well and I'll make you something to eat."

"Don't worry, Granny, I'll get it for you." Handing over the basket Alfred took off again to well.

After getting the water was fetched Alfred headed back and enjoyed a good breakfast with his little family before they got back to work.

"This is how I milk a cow, milk a cow," Alfred sang as the three of milked the cows. "So early in the morning."

"You have such a lovely voice love."

"Thanks! Do you want me to sing again?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"My country tis of thy, sweet land of liberty of thy I sing."

The day was just like any other and would be for the next year when Granny caught a horrible cold and Alfred picked up half her work to keep the farm running. Sadly she was too sick and died. He cried for her. The only mother he had known.

But when it rained it poured for not only a week after her death did her husband fall ill and died in his sleep. Alfred was sure it was because they had been so in love with each other that he died from heartbreak.

So he was alone on the farm. No one to help him or care for him. SO after crying for three days he got up and started working the farm by himself. It was hard tiring work all on his own but he manage and slowly he started to sell off the animals to people in town.

One day when buying bread he heard something shuffled in the alleyway. Looking in he met two gold eyes. The stared at him for a second before looking down at the bread. Alfred offered it to him and soon the two became friend.

They stayed in the farmhouse and helped each other out. The other boys name was Yao and he was an orphan too. Slowly they started bringing others to live with them and worked on the farm but it half only a third of animals it used to have. So for meat Alfred had gone into the forest with a bow and arrow and taught himself how to hunt, to track.

It was hard but by the time of his seventh birthday he could brag he was maybe even better the King's own archers. The taxers came and went and soon they were in trouble again. So in the end Alfred and Yao found a house in city where they rented it out. Yao found a job delivering letters from an inn and would take the letters to the market place.

Alfred stayed on the farm. He worked hard to keep it running. All the happy memories he once had here was the only thing he had left. Plus the other orphans were younger than him so they needed a lot of help to keep everyone alive.

Often he would skip meals, or eat very little or stave to the others would have food. Filling his belly with water helped a little. Alfred lay on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. His stomach painfully growled and he started to chew on a belt. When he chewed on something it helped.

How he wished his Granny and grandpa were alive. He missed them so much he cried for them. It was only two weeks to his birthday he heard that after this one he wouldn't make it to the next one or even half way. To be honest he knew that he was dying.

* * *

><p>"Sit up straighter!"<p>

Whack!

Arthur's eyes stung as he back was hit again and he tried sitting up straighter. The instructor continued around him, and Scott. Matthew was in his room. He had caught another cold and the nursemaids kept an eye on him.

"Now than, repeat how one should greet their soon to be husbands?"

They were ten and nine and they King was going to marry them off as soon at the reached the age of sixteen to other Kingdoms. Their father wasn't there so it better than other times. Scott was sitting up straight but he had started a year soon than Arthur.

"My dear Prince I thank you for considering me to be your bride. It would be my honor and my pride to be your wife and to serve at your side and to obey you no matter wh-what you say- ouch!"

"That was for stuttering. A bearer Prince doesn't stutter! Both of you repeat it!"

"Yes, ma'am."

Next was walking with books on their heads. Arthur and Scott always feel and again they were hit and yelled out. The hours seemed like years had gone by when the door opened and they two looked up at their brother.

"There you two are! Lessons are over! Scott, Arthur come with me."

The two ran to him jumping into his arms. Arthur snuffled and Scott held tight. Richard knew what was going on and every time he went to stop it. There was better ways of training young princes. Telling the instructor that she was no longer need he took them away to the play room.

"You two play and I will go check on Matthew."

"Brother is Matthew going to be well soon?" Arthur asked holding a rabbit.

"Yes, of course. He's strong. Now than I must be off. I have many things to do and I must find you a new trainer. Ah yes, listen to me. Father is in a foul mood. Keep your voices low, understand?"

"Yes, Brother." They said.

Leaving them be he went out to the stables where he was going to meet Fritz. Getting there it wasn't a happy meeting. This was a stressful meeting like the last few. His lover wanted to join the army but bearer's weren't allowed to join.

Richard knew how much his love wanted to live out his dream and he could see it in his eyes just how much he wanted it, yet no one would take a bearer into their army. They had spoken about it over the years on what to do about it and now…

"If I go back to Germany and dress as a non bearer they will still check my stomach. Than they will know I am a bearer and I will be banished…"

"…I can't stop you from going after your dream love, but I might have a way to help you."

"You do? How so?"

"Come here and stand with your back to me and lift up your top garment."

"What are you up to?" Fritz asked but did as requested.

Something cam around his stomach and a tug was pulled making him fill like his inside where being pushed slightly back and then it was adjusted. Looking down he ran his hand over his lower stomach and there was no small bump there anymore. His lover's hand rested over his.

"Now you can join without being discovered. Just don't change in front of anyone."

"Only you have seen my body, liebe." Fritz laughed.

"I wish you would stay but I know one can never truly live if they do not follow their dream."

"I thank you for helping me. I leave in the morning…"

"Let us spend this last night together."

"Ja."

* * *

><p>The wallet was nice and heavy, just the way Alfred liked it. Hurrying through the allies of the city he headed to the small house and knocked on the door a few times.<p>

"Yao, it's me, open up."

The door opened and he slipped inside. "Alfred, your late, aru. We thought something happened to you."

"Nah, I just had to shake off a few people. Okay here the money. I will get some more soon. I have a few more animals to sell to get everyone food for at least a week. Everyone okay?"

"Yes!" Servable voices called out.

"Good."

"Alfred. You need to eat something, aru. You look so thin."

"I'm fine. Okay, gotta go! See you guys later."

"Wait, Alfred-!"

Closing the door Alfred hurried back to the farm to rest. He was so tired form working and hadn't enough strength to get something to eat. Falling asleep he vaguely heard people cheering. As the evening went on the cheers became louder.

Sitting up from the floor Alfred went to the window seat and laid there. It was more comfortable. People seemed to being cheering for something that had happened and he guessed something great must have happened because they were cheering for the Prince Richard. No… they weren't saying Richard…

"Hail King Richard! Hail King Richard!"

"King?" Alfred mumbled. "That's nice…Oh, hungry…"

The next day he woke up to loud knocking. Jumping he fell off the window seat and ran to the door and opened it and say the royal guard and the new King. Well, damn. They finally caught him. Alfred stare and soon looked shocked as the guards bowed to him.

"Hail Prince Alfred!"

* * *

><p><strong>=w= I don't know if I will continue... I have no idea where to go from here. <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

There was so much food!

Alfred bit down on the turkey leg like the starved child that he was. Ripping some of the meat off he chewed it maybe five times before swallowing it and taking another large bite. His stomach growled in returned until the food started to digest did it stop.

Once the meat was all gone and he bite any that was on the bones until it was cleaned and then grabbed the bread rolls and started to devour those. With one he dipped it in the soup that was made with carrots, broccoli, and cheese , soaking it before chopping it down in three bites.

Seeing the water melon slices Alfred grabbed at him and bite and swallow until there was none left and went on to the soft little tarts. He didn't know what they were but all Alfred knew was that it was food and that it was the most delicious food he had ever tasted in his entire life.

Someone was putting a glass next to him and he grabbed at it gulping down the water before letting it fall when it was empty. Grabbing some more soup whe pulled it up to his lips and started to drink it down until nothing was left before gasping for breath.

Setting it aside Alfred grabbed the mixed fruit and stuffed the berries in his mouth. He wasn't aware of the King watching him from a balcony from above. Only servants were there watching him and bringing him the food.

Richard watched. His little brother Alfred was too small. No meat at all on the bones. The little cheeks on his face were sunk in from starvation. He was going to give the little one small things but he couldn't refuse him food so he had them set out food and he had been watching Alfred eat like an animal.

A moment in his arms made him look down and pat Arthur's back. The poor boy had been padded today but their father. The old fool had found him and claimed that Arthur wasn't wearing his clothing right so the former King had him punished.

Of course Arthur had his clothes on right. The old fool just wanted to hit him. Arthur had come crying to him so he took him away to calm him as the servants washed up Alfred. Looking back down at the boy he saw him sitting back patting his stomach.

Chucking a little since Alfred's stomach was sticking out because of all the food he saw that his brother was falling asleep. A few minutes later they came in with small carry bed and put him on it and carried him away.

Turning he carried Arthur back to his room and laid him down before going to see Alfred again. Inside was a nursemaid rocking back in forth on a chair. She was an old woman. She also took care of Matthew when the boy was sick.

"You're Majesty," She said softy. "Forgive my lord I will arise in a moment."

"No need. It is I that should thank you. You take such wonderful care of my brothers. How is Alfred doing?"

"Just fine. He is sleeping off his meal. He whined a bit. The food is much too rich for his stomach at the moment. I also noticed that Prince Alfred's hand closes as if someone is holding his hand. Prince Matthew is the same way with the opposite hand."

"Do you think they know their twins?"

"Yes. Twins are very unique. Some of them can feel what the other is feeling."

"…Do you think that is why Matthew is always sick?"

"It could be or it could be not. One never knows with twins, my Lord."

"Yes… of course. Well than good night and care well for him."

"Yes, you're Majesty."

* * *

><p>Ludwig was watching.<p>

They had brought someone form the country and everyone seemed to making a big fuss about it and he was to see what all the talk/fuss was about. That's why he stood near a dark corner listening to Madam Louise scolding someone.

From the side back angel he could tell it was a bearer. But he could see his face and the woman seemed extremely mad at him. She continued his screams and yells and scolding and walked over to the desk and pulled out a ruler.

Ludwig knew what was coming next. Frowning he watched her as she got closer. Just as she raised the rule he ran out in front of the bearer. The hard wooden measuring stick hit him hard on the cheek. What was she thinking aiming there?

She let out a shocked scream and pulled away. "Prince Ludwig!"

Rubbing his cheek Ludwig looked at her. The stinging pain he could easily ignore since he had started his training to be a knight at an early age.

"Madam Louise, I want you to leave."

"But-"

"Now."

She left looking back as if worried. Ludwig waited until the door was closed before turning around to see just who he saved. The other was a little taller than him but that was expected since he was older. The first thing he noticed was the red eyes and white hair. It struck him that this was an albino.

"Thanks for savin me." The voice said. "She ain't happy with the way I talk."

Finding his voice Ludwig spoke. "It's because it's slang. It's not welcomed here among nobles and royal blood. What's your name?"

"…Prince Gilbert."

Ludwig nodded. He remembered them telling them. "That mean you are the first born. Strange, they didn't tell me you were Albino."

Pouting Gilbert looked away his arms crossed and he really looked like he wanted to say something. After a few minutes passed Gilbert jumped as arms circled his waist and he was pulled closer to the younger one and a head rests on the back of his neck.

"Uh, why you hugging me?"

"I really don't know. I like you a lot for some reason." Ludwig let go of him. "Come walk with me. I will show you and help you hide your slang."

"I like being who I am!"

"Do you want to face father?"

"No."

"Come, then."

"Alfred, are you okay?"

* * *

><p>"I got… this… Whoa!"<p>

Matthew watched his twin fall to the floor again after trying to walk again in his new royal clothing and failing each time. Hurrying over to him he helped him up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…. Dandy… Okay, let try this again."

Matthew tried showing Alfred how to walk again but it was harder to learn this after years of not walking like the others. However Alfred was stubborn. He had made a deal that the King Brother would give him five gold pieces every three weeks and he would try his hardest.

At first Richard thought it was because Alfred was planning on leaving but soon found out he was sending the money to his street friends to they could have food and shelter. Slowly Alfred was opening his eyes about the Kingdom.

Another thing Richard noticed was that Alfred being there was somehow making Matthew healthy. Since day one they two had met once again since birth they had been almost in inseparable. The older two had gotten along fairly enough although they had stated as to why Alfred seemed to be taller then them when they were older.

Alfred had replied that they were sheltered and he knew the ways of the world. It had ended when Arthur had asked what he meant and Alfred folded his arms.

'Just be happy you don't know what lays beyond the castle walls for orphans. None of you would survive a week. Time for dinner, let's go going.'

After that Richard started to teach them more about life. More about other people but most of all Alfred taught them all about how to simply to a good human being for cared beyond the royal blood.

As the years went by the five grew closer to each other no matter what life threw at them. Then once day Prince Matthew met the Prince he would marry and so then it was time for Alfred to pick a husband and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

That is until the day the Prince of Russia came to the Kingdom and the American prince ran into him.

(End flashback)

* * *

><p>Alfred looked around the place. He wasn't sure where he was. The last thing he remembered what jumping in front of Gilbert and hearing the gun shot. Now he was standing in a field of never ending hills filled with flowers.<p>

Looking around as he walked he called out for his family, friends and most of all, "Ivan…! Where are you? Ivan…!"

Alfred walked on calling out names when suddenly his voice changed. Touching his throat and then looking down at his hands he gasped and stared at both of them. They were little! Looking down at himself he realized he was five again.

"Alfred."

Head snapping up Alfred looked around. Someone had heard his name. It was comforting and soft. Seeing a tall hill he ran up to the top of it and looked down and saw river. Taking a few steps he slipped and slid all the way to the bottom.

"Whoa…!"

Once there he looked up at the sparklingly river. Two figures stood on the other side. Leaning closer he tried to make out who it was and then gasped and let out a happy cry.

"Granny! Grandpa!"

Jumping up Alfred ran into the river. It came up to his waist so it was hard to move and he struggled to get to them.

"Granny! Grandpa! It's me Alfred!" He waved his arms. "It's me!"

Trying to hurry over them he started to slow down when he remembered… they were dead. Stopping now he stared at them with a sad face. They smiled back at him and had their arms opened. It looked so welcoming. He could do it. Go to them and be with the only family he knew from the time he was born until they died.

He took a step forward before stopping and looking down. He couldn't go now. No. he still had to go back and fight. To be with Ivan…with his brothers. Smiling sadly he waved at them and started back still waving.

"I love you! I love you so much! I'll be back when it's time! Bye, bye, I love you!"

The world started to get lighter and Alfred could see them calling out I love you's as well. Tears in his eyes he kept going never taking his eyes off them. Soon he was surrounded by light.

* * *

><p>"…I love… you…" Alfred muttered.<p>

Slowly he opened his eyes still speaking softly. He looked up at what was a badge roof and realized it was a tent. Blinking he felt his eyes warm. Had he been crying in his sleep. Sitting up a little he winced and looked down at his side. It was all bandaged up. Sitting up more he looked around before noticed someone by his bedside.

Ivan had his head down and was sleeping on his arms. Smiling Alfred ran his hand through his hair. How long had he been here? And how long had he been out that Ivan would stay? Was the war over? Was it still going on?

Leaning down Alfred scooted down to kiss his head a few times and hugged him like that. It made him so happy that Ivan was here with him. Feeling movement Alfred sat back up a little up. Ivan looked up into blue eyes before leaping up and pulling him into a strong embrace.

"Alfred… your awake."

"Yeah…" Alfred's voice cracked a little. "How long have I been out-Mm!"

Lips pressed against his filled with love. Opening his mouth he moaned softy at the powerful kiss. It so wonderful Alfred felt himself melting into his lover when he had to pull back because of his side.

"Sorry," Ivan said looking at it. "Do you need anything?"

"No. So what's going on? What's happening?"

Ivan nodded and took a seat next to Alfred and pulled him into his lap. "You've been out for three days. Ludwig has taken over his Father's Kingdom and is now King. They say in a month's time he and Gilbert will be married."

"So good so far… what about our Kingdom?"

"Ours?"

Alfred pouted. "Aren't you going to marry me?"

"Da."

"Then it's our Kingdom. Who attacked us?"

"That we still do not know. Rest now, Alfred. I will go get your family."

"They're here?!"

Sure enough the tent busted opened and his family came in forgetting all about being proper and attached him with hugs, kisses, scolding's, yelling, crying, and at one point Alfred was sure Arthur had slapped him at one point softly.

But all in all he was glad his family was there. Yet something lurk in his mind that something else was about to happen.

He just didn't know it would happen within the week.

* * *

><p>=w=<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Alfred held his arms out as the maids dressed him in the attire that was from his home kingdom. The sash was added and soon the bearer's vial over his eyes and the light blue fabric he could see through. Stepping down from the dresses stool he walked over to the mirror.

"Back to normal, I guess." Alfred said with a sigh.

It had been five days since he had woken up and now he was back in the Kingdom of his King Brother's preparing for the peace treaty party. Of course he wasn't invited but to be honest he wanted to go to the garden and sit with his other brothers.

It seemed like it had been years since he had sat with them in garden at the table they often shared, enjoying sweet lemonades or drinks, and all the little treats. Walking out of the room with servants behind him he made his way all the way down the stairs to the back of the castle. Seeing that the others were already there he picked up his pace but winced as he was still sore on his side.

Matthew looked up. "Alfred, how are you feeling?"

"A lot better!" Alfred smiled. "Thanks to the healers and the herbs I'm almost back to normal and the only thing is that my side is sore."

"As it should be!" Arthur yelled. "Jumping in front of a gun, what were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that Gilbert was gonna die. Mattie, give me something to eat, I'm starving."

"We're not done talking about this."

"Yeah we are. Keep your mood swings to yourself, Arthur."

This continued for a while before Arthur gave up and returned to his room.

The party would be starting in a short while. The King watched them getting the last of the perorations ready. This was going to be grand for his people. However there was still something that was not dealt with and he was unsure on how to handle it. Sighing he rubbed his head.

"You haven't spoken a word to me since you've returned… what's my punishment? Hanging? Beheaded? Burning?"

The King turned around looked at the Queen who was tied to a chair. "I know not what to do with you yet. However you did do unspeakable things. Selling my brother would be on the top or the list but what you did to Fritz is extremely close. What I can't understand is why you would do something like this. It is beyond me."

"Beyond you? Beyond you?! Richard how do you think I felt?! You secretly are continuing to exchange feelings with him when I was your wife! Calling me his name in your sleep!"

"That has nothing to do with selling Alfred! You're lucky I haven't sent you to the dungeon or had you whipped! Do not forget the only reason you're alive right now is because Alfred managed to forgive you! I on the other hand have no intension on doing that!"

"Behead me than!"

"You will know your faith soon enough, love, mark my words."

With that Richard left the room and headed towards his own room. On his way he stopped to watch his brothers in the garden form a window. They seemed to be having fun but he noticed Arthur was not among them.

Knowing that his brother must have gone with his husband he left onward to his room. Opening the door he slammed it shut and took off his crown and set it on a red pillow that was just for the heavy object before going to a chair and sitting down and slouching.

Arms came around to hug him from above. Setting a hand over the arm he let out another frustrated sigh and looked up.

"I don't know what to do with him. Though it is legit that he is no longer the Queen there is still that fact that I have to pick a death sentence for him."

Nodding Fritz let go and walked over and poured them some wine. "It must be hard for you. After all those years of marriage."

"To be honest, love, it was more like a long agreement. We rarely spent time with each other. Ah, thank you. Now that I look back and think… I hardly know anything about my ex-wife. Perhaps neglecting him caused this."

"I think he was just after a tittle. You didn't pick well to replace me-"

"No, I did not replace you. I needed a Queen to ascend the thrown and I needed one to take over the care of my brothers. You were my first choice but you have a dream of your own. What write do I have to keep you here when you wanted so much to be free?"

Smiling Fritz settled next to him. "So, will you take me as your wife as soon as this is cleared?"

"Of course." Richard smiled. "However I think you're going to have to start wearing bearer clothes again."

"… I am not used to them anymore." Fritz frowned.

Chuckling Richard leaned over and kissed his lips.

* * *

><p>Gilbert laid content in Ludwig's arms. They had spent the night making love and now it was early morning and he had woken up and was warm. Today he had to go back to the Kingdom of America since it was his home but the King Brother had accepted that fact they wanted to be married so they had to have an announcement about it.<p>

Sighing softly as he felt hands run his back lovingly Gilbert looked up into blue eyes with a smile. How long have they waited to spend moments like this? He didn't know but now that it was here he didn't want it to end.

"How are you feeling?" Ludwig asked. "I wasn't too rough was I?"

"Nein. It was wonderful. Ludwig, now that you're King and all… will you change the laws about albinos?"

"It the first item on my list."

"Danke! Oh and one more thing."

"Ja?"

"Make love to me~"

* * *

><p>"Finally! I hate being in there with nothing to do!" Alfred exclaimed climbing out of the carriage.<p>

Ivan chuckled as he walked up to him and kissed him. "I'm surprised you didn't go insane."

"Me too." Alfred stretched. "Okay I'm ready to plan my wedding!"

"Da." Ivan smiled. "I have sent for the best planners in the Kingdom for you to pick from. Also I have so many chiefs that wish to make your cake for the wedding."

"Let's see them first! I hope they have samples~!" Alfred sang.

They two walked into the castle and headed into the room where everyone was waiting. Happily running over to the samples of cakes Alfred started to eat them. Ivan watched him for a while before helping him pick a cake.

As the day went on and the night came Alfred had said he was going to walk into the garden. Two cats followed him close behind. He walked over to the berries and looked over them. Picking a few he headed towards the small pawn and looked at the small black berries before picking some and putting them in a small pouch.

Going back he hummed to himself as he entered the castle and met up with Ivan. They headed towards a room where they were getting his wedding clothes ready. Bright white with trims of gold was perfect for him.

Standing there he let them cut, fit, sew, and stitch up his clothing until it was a perfect fit. Looking at the mirror he smiled. It was really happening. The date was coming soon and he would be the Queen of Russia. A thrilling feeling.

"Ivan?"

"Da?"

"I need to go home before the wedding. I want to spend some time there before we get married and be with my family."

"That can be arranged. When do you want to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. I have something I need to take care of."

"I will have them prepare the carriage for you first thing in the morning."

"Thank you! " Alfred smiled.

* * *

><p>"I just don't know."<p>

"It's okay, liebe."

"No it's not. I have to choose how to kill him but for some reason I can't bring myself to do it or to banish him somewhere because of how will he survive? What to do…"

They continued to talk to each other but didn't notice someone watching them and the figure left and walked on to the room where the Queen was being held in. opening the door he walked in and locked it behind him and sat in a chair across from him.

The Queen looked up slowly before sighing. "What do you want?"

"I brought you some berries."

"Humph. You never brought me anything when you were a child…"

"That's because we never got along."

"…Their poisonous aren't they?"

"Yep."

"I wish other could see what I see, Alfred. That secret side to you that only I have seen."

Alfred smiled as he set the berried out in a bowel. The little black berries looked inviting since he had not eaten in three days. Looking up as the boy with blue eyes he sighed.

"Don't be too sad. This is better than being beheaded or hanged right? Besides I added some soft powder to it. It won't hurt at all. You'll just fall asleep and never wake up."

"So kind of you."

"The only reason I don't want you to suffer is because of my brothers. You were the only mother, Scott, Arthur and Matthew knew. I remember how you used to hold and love them. Not me of course. We never got along. But I can't stop thinking on how much they love you."

"You mean loved. They do not care for me now that they know what I have done."

Alfred sat back. "I wish that was true. Sadly the only reason they haven't been to see you was because King Brother order them not too. Arthur was crying as was Matthew. However we have a problem. King Brother can't kill you. I think he feels guilty because he wasn't loyal to you. Or that you took the place of mother for the my three brothers. So it's up to me to get rid of you."

"I see… nightshade berries, huh?"

"Yep. They powder in it will make it peaceful. So are you going to eat them or are you going to have a painful death?"

"I will eat them."

"Say, 'Ah.'"

"I wish they could see what I have seen form the start…"

Alfred just smiled as he smashed the berries up and placed the spoon to the dry lips. They opened slowly and he started to fed the ex-Queen. The other ate it slowly and he watched as he scooped up another spoon full.

"You were the only one who could see it. Then again you saw me do something and no one believed you about me. Here's another bite. Good. But I will say one thing. You were good to the others. Arthur's going to miss you the most and I'm sure you gonna miss him too. Open your mouth. You eating this rather well but if I was starved and had no water for four almost five days I guess eating nightshade would be wonderful."

They continued on for about five minutes until all the smashed berried were gone. Alfred grabbed the gored of water he had brought and let him drink as much as he wanted before putting it away and standing up and then untied the other and helped him to the bed and laid him down.

"I'm gonna be nice and set you of comfortable so you can die in peace. I'm just nice like that."

"… Sure you are. You help people and they become in your debt and then you call on them for it."

"Yep. I have almost everything I want now. I didn't' want to marry or become Queen but then I met Ivan. He's powerful, strong, his Kingdom is huge and were going to expand it. One day our Kingdom is going to be the most powerful Kingdom of them all! Too bad you won't be around to see it."

Alfred set him up in a way that anyone would take a peaceful sleep and even washed him and dressed him in the softest silk the Queen owned and pulled the covers up to the waist. And then adding the jewels Queen's normally wore and then set the crown on his head.

"There. Aren't you ready for the afterlife? Do me a favor and say hi to sir john for me. After all he was hung this morning."

"I wish they could see what I see. A child who I found drowning a puppies in the back of a stable while smiling like it was a game."

"I hate dogs. I like cats. Besides one of them bite one of my friends who lived in the slums. The dog could have had a sickness."

"You were smiling!"

"So?" Alfred sat back and waited. "It wasn't like I was unfamiliar with death. Now hurry up and die so I can leave."

"How I wish they could see…" The eyes began to drop a little. "They won't even know…"

Blue eyes looked down at him only about half a foot from his face that same bright smile. The smile faded into a small smug smile and the eyes arched a little as the world slowly began to blur around him and the heaviness of sleep began to take over.

"I wish they could see… the power hunger person you really are…"

Leaning over Alfred kissed the dead man's forehead before leaving out the door humming.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. Yes Alfred killed the Queen. <strong>


	22. Chapter 22

Richard had no idea what to do with Arthur and Matthew. They had heard of the Queen's death and had been crying non-stop. Matthew was sweet and kind, and Arthur was heartbroken. The only mother he had known was dead.

He had been trying to console them but to no avail. Finally after hours Matthew fell asleep and Arthur as so tried form crying that he could only lay down. Matthew's soon to be husband came and took him to his own room and Richard laid behind Arthur holding him.

"It's going to alright, love." Richard said kissing his head. "I sent for your husband and he will be here soon. Shh, don't cry,"

"King Brother… he's dead… he raised as his own…. He was there to prepare me for my wedding…and was overjoyed for my first child to be born and now… now.."

"Shhh, I know, love. I know."

"… Brother please… please tell me you weren't really going to kill him."

"I wasn't. Someone did and no one knows who."

Still crying Arthur pulled the sheets more around him. "Will you find out who?"

"I already have my men looking. Now then, love, please rest. You're with child and you need to relax and sleep."

"… Will you marry Fritz?"

"… I see you heard. I do need a Queen to rule as you know."

"He talked about him…"

"What?"

Rolling over. "The Queen… he talked about Fritz… I was only told once but he told me about him."

"When was this?"

"When I was young…"

* * *

><p>(Flash back)<p>

"Where are you? Where could those silly little children be?"

Scott, Arthur and Matthew giggled form their hiding spots. The eight, five and four years old covered their mouths as the Queen walked around the table calling their names. Giggling they rushed away as the Queen looked around the chair.

"Hmm, now where did they go? Matthew? Scott? Arthur?"

The giggling continued. The Queen called out for them again and this time they split up hiding when the door opened a nursemaid came in.

"It's time for Prince Matthew's nape, Majesty."

"Yes, of course. Matthew, come here, love."

Matthew came wobbling and was picked up and kissed on the cheek before the nursemaid took him for his daily nap. Next another maid came to take Scott to his riding lessons and so it was only him and Arthur.

"Where can Arthur be?"

Covering his mouth Arthur giggling from under the table. He could see the Queen getting closer and just as he was about to run he was scooped up and hugging tightly as he let out a squeal of laughter and the Queen kissed his cheek.

"Look what I found! I small little fairy from the forest! How did you get in here?"

"I snuck in!" Arthur giggled. He loved fairies and only the Queen let him play fairy games.

The door opened and in walked Richard. "Hello, my little love!"

"King Brother!" Arthur said as he was taken and kissed on the head.

"Your looking happy!" Richard said and looked over at his Queen. "How was your day?"

"Fine. Just playing with the kids. Richard, about our plans for tomorrow I was wondering you were still able to go?"

"Yes of course. Come along Arthur, I believe your due for nap."

"Aw…"

The next day Arthur sat in the Queen's lap and could feel the disappointment from the Queen. This wasn't the first time King Brother hadn't shown up and Arthur knew it was the last. Getting up he walked down the little hill and picked the softy purple and white flowers that grew there and brought them back.

"There are for you." Arthur smiled. "To make you feel better."

The Queen snapped out of his thoughts and looked at them before taking them. "Thank you, love. There was lovely and I will be sure to have time set in my room so I can admire them."

Smiling Arthur places his little hands on the Queen's shoulders. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Yay!"

"Now go run around before your brothers have all the fun."

Smiling Arthur ran off and played for a few hours when it was time to leave for home. Running back to the top of the hill he saw the Queen face looked saddened even with the flowers resting in his arms. Frowning he went to hug him but Matthew stumbled his way to the Queen and had sought hugs first.

After a few months Arthur had grown really close to the Queen Zander of America. In fact some would say that he was Arthur mother. It was nice. He loved spending time with him. They went on walks, tea parties, and although Scott and Matthew were included he knew he had one on one time with the Mother figure.

One day he was playing in his King Brother's room and the Queen wrote down names and things for his birthday ball which was coming up soon. Playing with the wooden toys he ran into the closet when the Queen asked him to bring a scarf and that when he found an old box hidden away.

"Queen Zander there's box in here."

"A box? How strange." The Queen walked over and looked at it. "A gift?"

"It is for me?"

"Maybe, love. Shall we open it and see?" The Queen smiled.

"Oh yes, lets."

"Shh." Zander put a finger to his lips. "Don't tell the King."

Giggling and holding his hands to his mouth Arthur excitedly waited for a gift for him to be in the box but when they opened it there was nothing but letters. Frowing he looked inside and the Queen sighed.

"We better look somewhere else,shouldn't we?"

"Yes."

"How strange letter would be hidden."

Arthur saw on sticking it out and he pulled it up and read it as the Queen stood up taling about getting him a marry-go-round for his party.

"And we should have some grand singers too-"

"'To my beloved Richard. The days are long here and hard as I train in this horrible weather. I long for your embrace and touch. I hope you and your family are well."

The Queen stopped cold. "Arthur… are you… reading a book, love?"

"It's one of the letter, Queen Zander- are you okay?!"

The Queen had stumbled back as if something had taken his strength. "Yes… yes of course… Arthur, go find Matthew and Scott… I need that letter, love."

"Okay, but are you okay."

"Yes." The Queen was pale." Just go now."

Later that night Arthur sat on a small stool in front of the fire as the Queen brushes his hair. "Arthur."

"Yes?"

"When you get older and you marry… remember that if you love someone you must be loyal, kind, work together, and most of all often say you love one another."

"Yes, your majesty."

"And another thing, Arthur."

"Yes?" Arthur glaced up and looked shocked at the tears falling from the other's face.

"Do not say you love someone and marry them. It could break their hearts."

"I promise… Did… did King Brother break your heart?"

That's when it happened. The Queen broke down and cried and cried and told the small child everything and Arthur felt bad. How would it feel to marry someone who you thought loved you and really didn't? worse to be in love with that person and find out the truth years later?

How was it having a broken heart and still having to smile and pretend?

( End flash back)

* * *

><p>Richard said was shocked. "He knew about the letters?"<p>

"Yes."

"… Damn."

"Brother…"

"Yes?"

"I married for love… you should too."

"You accept my new marriage although-"

"I'm tired… I will sleep now."

"Yes." Richard kissed his head. "Forgive me."

"… There is nothing to forgive… Please tell Francis I am in here?"

"I will as soon as he gets here."

Sometimes it hurt more for the forgiveness of someone who lost another dear one to their hearts.

And right now it hurt a lot.

* * *

><p>Alfred leaned back against Ivan as they sat under a tree. Alfred was chewing on some kind of candy Ivan had brought him and Ivan was just holding him and the peaceful moment continued for a good hour. Alfred felt content there with Ivan. Just laying back against him and the first really security he had ever had since the death of the old couple he loved.<p>

The warm afternoon faded into early evening when Ivan took Alfred back to the castle and walked him to his room when he was pulled in and Alfred wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you," Alfred said. "You're my soul mate."

Smiling Ivan leaned down and kissed him lovingly. "I love you too, Alfred."

"Ivan…?"

"Yes?"

Alfred moved closer to him. "Bed with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Now then I'm thinking lemon but I'm not sure.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

Alfred let Ivan push him onto the bed and crawl on top of him. They kissed deeply and he moaned as strong hands roamed over his chest. Although still clothes it felt wonderful. Looking up at him Alfred couldn't help but feel the strong feelings rise in his heart.

Alfred had felt love for family and friends, his brothers, but to be in love with someone was so overpowering and so beautiful that knowing that you would spend your life together with them was like knowing nothing would happen as long as they loved each other.

Moving his legs apart to give better access as Ivan settled on him kissing his neck making Alfred moan softly as a blush painted his face. A large hand pulling the clothing of his shoulder and dipped to rub his rib cage before traveling to touch the soft sides-

"Alfred, are you in there?" Matthew's voice called form the door. "It's me."

With one swoop second Ivan found himself flung to the floor. Bemused for a minute he realized that yes it had been Alfred who flung him that hard. Looking up he saw Alfred scrambling to get his clothes and hair in check. Standing Ivan ran to the closet and hid in there.

"Just a second Mattie! I'm just getting dressed!"

"Alright I will wait."

Running to the closet Alfred whispered to Ivan. "I will take him downstairs and you sneak out."

"Da." Ivan said disappointed as the door shut.

Hurrying out the door Alfred grabbed his twin's hand. "Come on Mattie let's go!"

* * *

><p>Richard sat in the library with his family as they had set aside time to go over Matthew's wedding plans and since Alfred had went with Matthew to find something fit for the wedding to wear it was just himself, Fritz, Scott and Arthur going over the plans.<p>

"I still think green would be better Arthur." Scott said rolling his eyes.

"That's because you love Green, but Matthew likes light purple. The center pieces will be lavender and also we sent out all the invitations and so far everyone is coming. Next on the list is… seating arrangements."

Richard nodded. "Where are they?"

"I do not know." Arthur said simply as he flipped through a book trying to see what flowers Matthew might like.

"You don't know? Arthur surely you didn't lose the list?"

"I did not."

"Then why do you say you can't find them?"

"The Queen had them." Arthur said flatly. "I do not know where they are kept."

There was a loing silence in the room with only the sound of the pages flipping form the book Arthur was reading. Scott stood up and walked to the door and paused.

"I'm going for a walk. I need to speak with my King husband."

"Good day, brother." Arthur said still flipping before stopping and looking up at Richard. "Do you know where the Queen put them?"

"… I…" Richard shook his head and then stood. "I will find them."

Fritz watched Richard leave and then looked back at Arthur who was writing things down and adding things to the list for the wedding.

"I can help if you want."

"No thank you, your majesty."

"Hm? Arthur I'm the Queen yet."

"I know. You will be soon."

"Yes... that is true."

There was a long pause before Fritz looked over at all the planning stuff. He really had no idea how to do this since his life had mostly been on the battlefield but now that it was out he was a bearer it was safer to go back to a bearer's life. Picking up a book he opened it and read a few notes in it.

"Have you've found music for the wedding?" Fritz tried.

Arthur glanced up at him for a moment before going back to what he was doing. Sighing Fritz went back to looking over the book. He knew for a fact Arthur was going to be the hardest to befriend of all of Richard's brothers but still he was going to try.

"How about the food? I know many wonderful dishes that can be-"

"The Queen took care of that before he died." Arthur stated simply.

"Arthur-"

"I am late to meet Francis." Arthur stood and walked to the door. "Good day."

Not being one to back down Fritz stood up. "Arthur. We need to talk."

"There is nothing to discuss."

"Stop right there. I know you're in mourning but that gives you no right to be rude to me-"

"You're not the Queen yet. Do. Not. Test. Me."

"Arthur, listen to be I know your upset about this. If we could talk and maybe we can get along, if you only listen to what I have to say. I love your brother. I love Richard, I always have."

"So did the Queen. I fail to see your point."

"We love each other and if we're going to get married I need your blessing."

"Then you have it."

"Arthur! Enough of this! How can you give a blessing if ignoring me like I have the plague?"

"Because I can't stand you! I hate being in the same room with you! Goddess knows that I've tried to forgive but I can't! You can marry Richard, I don't care! Whatever makes you two happy is fine by me but I will be returning to my Kingdom as soon as the wedding is done then rest assure you won't have to worry to about me for a long time!"

With that Arthur slammed the door hard and stormed off to his old room and when he got there he covered his eyes cried leaning with his back against the door.

The Prince missed the Queen.

Arthur missed his mother.

* * *

><p>The wedding was grand. So many gathered to witness it and the after call was even grander.<p>

Alfred danced with Ivan. "This reminds me of the first time we danced?"

"Da," Ivan smiled. "It seems like that was years ago."

"Only five months but it feel like it huh?"

Ivan chuckled. "I believe they laid down the candies and treats out,"

"Let's go." Alfred said quickly looking at the table. "I call dib's."

Chuckling Ivan lead him to the table, Ivan noticed one of his advisors looking at him with a serious look. Frowning he told Alfred he would be back soon. Going over to the man he saw the other heading off which meant they need to have a meeting.

Now.

Getting to the hall he saw the man standing there. "What is it?"

"King Ivan, we know who attacked up and it's the Kingdom that has thought to be out ally."

"Gather my war generals. We must discuss this first thing in the morning."

Meanwhile back in the ballroom where Alfred was talking to a few friends before leaving them to go talk to his brothers about the wedding and how happy they were for Matthew. The twins soon parted from everyone else and walked over a small table where they sat down.

"Matt, I'm gonna to miss you but I bet your gonna have fun."

"Yes." Matthew smiled. "But I worry. All of us are leaving and what of King Brother?"

"He has his lover, trust me he'll be alright." Alfred winked.

Matthew suddenly saddened. "The Queen-"

"Don't think about it. It's a happy time in your life. Come on your husband must be looking for you by now."

Nodding Matthew smiled and bid him farewell and went to find his love.

Watching Alfred looked up. He had heard what happened with Fritz and Arthur. This might be bad if Arthur continued to look into just who killed the Queen. Still if he was careful he would be able to get away with it. He would just have to go and get rid of a few more things. He had Yao get rid of that bowl but he was worried Arthur would figure it out.

He would have to call in a few more favors to insure that no one would find out what happened. It would be fine. Alfred smiled to himself and walked out of the party room and headed to his room where he wrote a quick message and sent it off to a friend.

Going back he ended up dancing with Ivan for a while. It was a lot of fun and very enjoyable but he still wanted Ivan to bed him. When it was time to see Matthew off they waved and Alfred tugged Ivan away from the others leading him to his room.

The heated kiss lasted for what felt like only a moment before Alfred felt himself lowered on the bed with Ivan's weight on him. Moaning softly as Ivan kissed his neck. Face flushing as he moved his legs apart for Ivan.

Hands pulled at his clothes opening the top. Ivan looked at him for a moment before leaning down to kiss the chest before licking a perked nipple. Hearing Alfred moaning and shiver made him feel more heated then he had when they had first attempted this.

Licking the other one slowly Ivan moved their bodies together the fire building in the pit of his stomach. Just hearing the sweet voice moaning. Letting go he traveled lower lovingly kissing the soft stomach everywhere he could enjoying the way the lean stomach flexed as Alfred moaning softly.

"Ivan…"

The voice had never sounded so sweet and loving as it reached his ears. Looking up Ivan felt the fire growing in his lower regions. Pulling the clothing lower he gulped as his beloved spread his legs slowly for him.

Sitting up to remove his own clothing Ivan looked over the body that was mostly uncovered. it made his throat dry just thinking about how Alfred was all his. Kissing the under belly he slipped off the last of the clothing from Alfred and tossed it on the floor. Going up to kissed him against he settled on Alfred and they both moans their bodies both hot and willing to be with each other.

Alfred's warm hands on his cheeks as they kissed made him feel light handed as he rubbed their bodies together. The feeling was unbelievable. The room seemed to vanish and all they could see was each other. Kisisng again before the parted Ivan kissed down the neck marking him.

Panting Alfred wrapped his legs around Ivan's waist moaning. Looking up at is love Alfred smiled and leaned up on his elbows. Their foreheads pressed together as the strong hands of his soon to be husband roamed over his body skillfully touching an creases him. Shivering in want Alfred felt his body getting to hot too soon.

"Ivan, please… enter me…. Make love to me," He whispered lustfully into his ear.

Ivan reacted over to his pant son the floor and pulled out a small container. Alfred knew what it was. It was stuff made from well breed animals. The fat from the animals to be exact. They were told what to expect then they got married and what was used when being deflowered. However Alfred wondered for a split moment to tell Ivan that he wasn't a virgin, but it quickly left his mind.

No need to bring up unwanted memories.

When one finger pushed into him Alfred wiggled a little at the intrusion but relaxed knowing it was Ivan and shivered as a second was pushed in. it hurt a little as Ivan moved them in and out but soon he relaxed and laid back on the bed moaning softly feeling the fingers inside him. When a third added he arched a little as they brushed against something inside him making him gasp.

"Ivan, more," Alfred panted heatedly.

Nodding Ivan pushed one leg over his shoulder and kissed the inner thigh making Alfred quiver with want. Rubbing some of the stuff on himself, Ivan pressed the tip to the tight heated entrance and groaned as he slowly pushed the head in as not to harm Alfred.

He stopped half way when Alfred yelped and sat up a little bit biting his lip. A few moments passed before the muscles relaxed and Ivan continued until he was fully inside Alfred.

It was amazing. The hot soft velvet heat made him groan deeply with the urge to move but he had to wait until Alfred was ready or risk harming him. Slowly he felt Alfred relaxed and was pleased as his lover pushed up moaning.

Slowly he rocked his hips into the sinfully tight heat. Alfred moaned loudly and arched suddenly grabbing onto him desperately. Leaning down he kissed Alfred back as he picked up speed. After that they could only feel and see each other in the world. As if everyone and everything had melted and was forgotten and they two were all alone.

Alfred cried out releasing and Ivan pulled out in time as he came. If he had come inside Alfred it would have been dangerous. If a child was conceived out of wedlock it could have ruined Alfred. Laying on top of him Ivan kissed the tears that had leaked form Alfred eyes and soon blue eyes looked up at him.

"Ivan…" Alfred breathed happily. "I love you."

"I love you too, my sweet sunflower."

The next day when at the breakfast table about five guards came into the dining room. The Kind rose in anger since they have stormed in.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"Sire, it's about the late Queen."

Arthur stiffened and Fritz could not help but give a sad look his way.

"What about him?"

"We have found out murder."

"Where is he then?!" Richard growled.

Arthur stood slowly and walked up to his brother's side eyes wide waiting for anything from there and they announced places and things and all sorts of stuff Arthur didn't care for when suddenly they got to the part of the naming.

"The person is here by arrested for the act of murder…"

"The name you fool!" Richard yelled. "Give me the name!"

The guard gave a deep heavy sigh and looked sadly at the King.

"We have arrested the Prince of America, Alfred F. Jones for high torsion to the thrown and the murder of the Queen."

The room went deadly quite until Arthur started screaming in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for the reviews I know I'm lagging on replying but I end up doing this stuff late at night once I'm done I'm ready to pass out. <strong>


	24. Chapter 24

The King stood there with an unknown look upon his face. Beside him he felt Arthur starting to from his legs giving out from under him but Fritz was quick to help Arthur back to his feet and lead him away as quickly as possible.

Trembling in shock and disbelief Arthur was slightly aware the one helping him to a room with a bed was Fritz. It wasn't until he was on the bed and a cold towel was pushed to his head and a hand on his stomach and the voice broke through to him.

"Calm down, think of the baby. Breathe slowly and relax. It might be a mistake, we can't jump to conclusions."

"Send for my husband…" Arthur said covering his face. "Please…"

Fritz looked up at a servant. "Send for the King of France! Tell him his Queen is ill."

"Yes, sire!"

Fritz turned back to him. "Try to calm yourself. Think of the health of your baby, of your husband. Just relax-"

"Be gone from my sight! I am still a higher rank then you as a Queen so leave me be!"

"I cannot leave you like this and I will not leave. When I become Queen then I will be a higher rank then you, so let's start with you calming down and listen to what I say. I know your suffering, but you don't have to go through it alone. If you would give me a chance we can be friends. I'm not replacing your mother, I swear."

"… Leave me be."

Although Arthur had told him to leave Fritz was aware of Arthur still holding onto to his hand.

* * *

><p>Alfred kept his head up high as he was lead out of the castle and to the courtyard. He showed no emotion as he was lead to the Dungun and locked into a cell that seemed that had been cleaned up more than normal. he figured that it must have been because he was a Prince.<p>

Sitting there Alfred folded his arms over his chest loosely. The guards that stood outside the cell looked in once in a while but Alfred said nothing to them. Instead he was deep in thought. What would Ivan think of all this? One could only wonder.

He heard hurried shuffling and Alfred sat up a little as the door opened. "King Brother."

"Alfred, do you know what their accusing you of?" The King said.

"I was told I killed the Queen and then was forced down here." Alfred said looking up. "So, now what?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Alfred looked at him. "Did I kill the Queen?"

"Alfred, I know you well and we all know that you and the Queen didn't see eye to eye most of the time but surly you did not kill him."

"Of course not brother."

"I will get you out of here soon. Just wait a few minutes."

"You know as well as I do they won't let me go. Can I at least have a pillow and a thick blanket for the night?"

"…Yes. Alfred, stay strong."

"I will."

* * *

><p>Yao looked through the bars. He swore Alfred was crazy by having him give an anonymous to the guards that it might have been him that killed the Queen but then again Alfred always had a plan, even if they made no sense in the beginning.<p>

Watching as the King left he dropped the stuff Alfred had asked for earlier in a letter and then took off as soon as he could. Heading back home he stopped to buy a few things to cook but he knew full well he'd end up back that night at the prison.

As he was right...

* * *

><p>Fritz left the room after Arthur's husband had gotten to the room and sighed. It had been a week since the arrest. So many things happening at once and worse the King and Queen of Spain had been said to be coming to the palace at any moment and Fritz thought to himself on why were they coming but the reason escaped him.<p>

As he walked down the halls to his room and pulled out a dark clock and wrapped it around him before walking out a back passage. Sighing he was surprised that he had remembered which way was which since his young days here.

Going to the dungeon he walked right on by the guards who saluted him and continued on to Alfred's cell. As he passed he kept calm and then stopped. Was someone singing in this dreadful place? Yes. Yes someone was singing and it was an old song full of confidence and joy?

When he got to the right one he looked into to see it was Alfred singing and scribbling away in a small book that he had seen the Prince often carry. For a minute he watched until he was jolted out of his thoughts.

"Are you going to stand there or come in and visit me?" Alfred said in a rather upbeat voice. "I won't bit I swear."

"I can't. I don't have the key. Alfred, I wanted to tell you that Richard and I don't believe all this nonsense."

"That's kind of you. Why hasn't Richard come to see me?"

Fritz frowned. "He's fighting with those how accused you of such a thing."

Alfred wrote something down and then paused as if thinking about something for a brief moment before closing the book and putting it in a pocket and sitting back relaxing. Why was he so unusually calm? Trying to figure it out he gasped when Alfred was suddenly up to the cell door, their eyes leveled.

"Tell my King Brother that I know he doubts my innocents because of what the Queen told him years ago. And tell him it's alright. I lived before being a prince and can live after."

"Alfred no one's accusing you."

"I've been in here for a week and not once have Scot, Arthur or Matthew come to see me. The first time King Brother was here was the last time he's come to see me. Ivan comes here daily. Brings me good food, water, clothing, this book to write in, and water to wash myself with. See these sunflowers? I receive them every day. The first one's dying though."

"Alfred we'll have you out soon."

"Mm-hm." Alfred said petting the flower petals. "There is something I would like if you can get it for me."

"Yes?"

"In my room there is a pendant. It has my Grandpa's and Granny's names on it. I want it with me."

"Yes, of course I will bring it right away."

Fritz left in a hurry to find it.

* * *

><p>Alfred stood up stretching as the door opened. Walking over he was pulled into a strong tight hug. Hugging back he let Ivan kiss him all he wanted until the need to air came into place and then they sat together.<p>

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm bored. I want to get out but they said I did it."

"You'll be out soon, Alfred. Don't worry."

Sighing for a second Alfred smiled up at him. "Remember how we met?"

"You mean when you ran into me or the second time at the ball?"

"Both would be good memories." Alfred smile and put his hands on his cheeks. "When I get out we should have our wedding."

Ivan smiled back pressing their foreheads together. "Soon."

"Yeah. Hey, not that I don't like you here and all but… can't you go back to Russia and bring back something for me? I don't trust anyone else to do it."

Blinking in surprise Ivan nodded. "What is it?"

"A bracelet that you gave me. I want it with me."

"Of course."

They kissed before hugging each other but Ivan didn't see the sly smile.

* * *

><p>"Aiya… Alfred's going to kill me one of these days, aru…" Yao whined as he watched the guards.<p>

Gulping Yao walked right into the yard in the rich clothing that he barrowed and walked with his head high up with a fan hiding the lower half of his face and looked around. Behind the fan he was chewing on his lip.

They looked at him and some called out to him and he waves softly as he continued his way. Walking up to the where they held the gallows and the stakes he gulped and noticed the both were set up. Tilting his head he tried to look clueless as possible which he hated. Finally someone came over.

"What are you doing down here?"

"I heard there was going to be a hanging?"

"Yes that's right?"

"Whose hanging is it?"

"Prince Alfred's hanging."

'Aiya…. Alfred is going to kill me one of these days…'

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

Alfred rubbed his neck. "Thanks for telling me. No wonder my brothers haven't come to see me."

Looking up from his clock Yao fold his arms. "What are you going to do? I know you have a plan."

"To be honest I really don't. I just wanted to know how I would end up dying. Okay I have to think this through more and here. Burn my notebook."

"Sure, aru. Alfred…?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you plan on killing the Queen from the beginning?"

Alfred looked at him and then up. "Too be honest no. But they were both miserable and then the Queen went all crazy having guards rape my brother's true love. I wasn't going to kill him. My brother was but he couldn't do it. He felt to guilty and blamed himself for what happened to both of them. The Queen was tied up for days and my King Brother still didn't know what to do. If I had let it go on the Queen would either be starved to death or burned. I think putting him to sleep and a painless death was kinder then either of those."

"What about you, aru?" Yao said. "You'll hang for sure unless you have a plan."

"Your right… I will be. I should be afraid but I'm not. Hey, Yao, do me one more thing before they hang me tomorrow."

"What is it?"

* * *

><p>The Queen of Germany stormed into the thrown room where the King and generals were going over they rebuilding of their Kingdom and security problems.<p>

"Ludwig!" Gilbert said rushing over. "Something bad is happening!"

"What is it?" Ludwig said coming down the steps to meet him. "What's wrong?"

"I just got a message from Matthew. Their going ot hang Alfred!"

"What? What for?"

"They said…" Gilbert look at the other men in the room as he rested his hands on Ludwig's shoulders.

Looking back Ludwig dismissed them so they could have privacy. Once they door closed Ludwig turned back to his now wife and Queen.

"What are they accusing him of?"

"For the late Queen's murder."

Ludwig frowned. "Why do they think it's him?"

"I don't know. I need to go there. Please send me."

"Of course. Come we leave at once."

* * *

><p>"Hold still!" Romano yelled. "It's hard enough trying to fix your sash without you moving around like an idiot!"<p>

"But Romano, I'm so tired and the baby keeps kicking me."

"Well tell it to stop! Now hold still or I'll prick you with a needle!"

After a good half hour of more complaining and yelling a few pricks of a needle, Antonio was finally ready and he looked over the window. Three hours until Alfred's hanging. The Queen of Spain walked over to the window of the guest room he was staying in and looked down at the garden.

The place seemed lifeless. Everyone was distressed. Turning around Antonio walked out the door as Romano followed him. They had been invited over because they were to sign an alliance. Now they were staying to see the hanging.

It was required of them. Antonio didn't want to see but he had no choice. The crown on his head felt heavy today as he went to the dining hall and waited until his King showed up and together they walked in and took their seats.

No one spoke and the food was left untouched.

* * *

><p>Sighing Alfred relaxed into the hot bath. Servants scrubbed him cleaned. The week he had been in had made him dirty. They had washed him in warm water and now in hot water so the water wouldn't been to murky from all the dirt he had collected.<p>

The water he been filled with scented perfumes. Soon some hands scrubbed his head and washed behind his ears. Instead of messing with the servants he stayed still eyes closed. He's have to make a decision and soon. It was two hours until the hanging.

The savants looked at him sadly not knowing what to say. When the water grew cold Alfred stood up and stepped out of the water and he was quickly dried from top to bottom and new clothes where places on him. Fine silk, precious jewels and the veil was bright white.

Picking up his feet from the towel he was standing on as the shoes were slipped on to his feet. Something weight on his neck. Touching it the overdone neck piece he opened his eyes and looked at the man servant who had been the one to washing him since he had been brought to the castle. Ah, the memories…

"How much longer Marta?" Alfred said oddly calm

She teared up. "One hour and thirty minutes my Prince."

Thinking about it Alfred nodded and stood up straight. I'm ready to eat my last meal then."

"Bring the Prince his food!" She yelled.

The meal was containing of his favorite things. The table lined up and he ate slowly. No one joined him as he continued to chew the delicious food. Once he was done he wiped his mouth and stood up walking out the door of the room and standing in the middle of the room as other came around him.

"Marta, how much longer?"

"Fifty minutes my Prince…"

"Alright." Alfred looked at her. "It'll be okay. I'm ready for this."

"You've done nothing wrong!"

Before he could say anything more the double doors opened. Guards that were mostly with the late Queen came in to escort him to the gallows. Walking in the middle on them Alfred put his veil more over his eyes so no one could see his eyes.

He was placed into a carriage. This was how it was for all those with royal blood who would soon see death. It didn't take them long to get to the horrible place and he was lead out. Walking into the courtyard he saw the seats of which sat his King Brother with Fritz the Great at his side. A row lower was King Francis and Queen Arthur, Next to them King Alcester and Queen Scot, King Carlos and Queen Matthew, and King Ludwig and Queen Gilbert.

They all looked at him as he walked by but Alfred kept his veil down and only looked at them form the side of his eyes and kept walking not stopping to at them. Walking right up to the steps of the gallows and continued on without stopping until he got to the top.

A man in a black mask stood there, arms folded. Another man came up and cleared his throat as the square began to fill with sobbing people.

"Prince Alfred!" the man said. "You are here by charged with torsion to the throne. Conspiring of against the late Queen and of murdering the Queen. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty, but it matters not what I say. You're going to hang me either way."

The was a pause before the man singled for them to put the noose on his head. Alfred pushed his veil over his head and folded it and handed it to a guard and then stood still as they put the noose around his neck and slipped it a little until it was fitted.

The drums started to play and Alfred could hear the crying coming from his family. Looking at them each in the eye and lingered a little more with Matthew's eyes before looing up at his King Brother. The older man's eyes were clear with sadness and torment.

King Brother's torment got stronger as Alfred smiled as him softy as if saying it was alright. They were reading off the crime once again as the drums played and suddenly it stopped and a lot of people screamed in horror as he prince went down.

Whoosh!

Something hit the rope and the prince landed on his feet and threw off the noose and took off into the crowed. People screamed in shock as guards ran after him. Alfred didn't worry as half the guard defended him.

"Protect Prince Alfred!" they roared.

Alfred slipped into a hidden hallway and began to strip as fast as he could and into more normal clothing before grabbing his bow and a pack of arrows and in his belt was about five small daggers. Running out the a back door, Alfred saw the animal he was looking for.

The large horse was there settled and ready. Running up behind it he jumped up and landed on the animal and grabbed the reigns and turned it around.

"Ya! Run, Vector, run!" Alfred yelled.

The horse took off like lightening. The fast sounds of powerful sounds of the running animal could be heard running down the dirt path. Leaning close he heard someone coming and looked back. Rising an arrow Alfred shot the guard in the shoulder. Raising another one he aimed for the others, careful not to kill them.

When he shot one he noticed an arrow was coming as him yanking out a dagger he threw it slicking it in half and it ended on hitting the man in the shoulder. Turning around he pushed the animal to run faster as he saw the gates of this Kingdom.

"No!"

They were closing the gates!

Pushing the horse harder he saw the guards suddenly falling. For a second he was thrown into confusion until he saw the gates opening and his old friend standing there. Pulling the animal into a stop he let Yao hop onto horse he pushed them out of the Kingdom gates and down a old dirt road.

"Yao, what about the kids?!"

"I sent them ahead, aru. It took all night but I got them there and just got back in time to make sure the gates opened."

"Thanks. Come on let's hurry! Yah!"

After a while they made it to an small wooden house and Alfred hopped off the horse and ran up to the door pushing it open and ran inside as Yao tended ot the horse, giving it water and some oats. Inside Alfred was swooped up into strong arms.

"I thought you had gotten lost, sunflower." Ivan said kissing him.

When the kiss broke Alfred smiled up at him. "Some guards came after me… thanks for shooting the arrow and not missing the rope."

"I wouldn't let you die. Come we must hurry to Russia before they catch up."

"Yeah, let's go."

As they ran out Ivan stopped when Alfred tugged his hand and looked back. The blue eyes looked towards where the Kingdom of America was and looked sad. The blonde took a small breath and sighed closing his eyes as if they were heavy because opening them.

"I can never go back."

"I know… Come and start your new life with me."

Smiling and laughing softly. "I'm ready. Let's go."

"Da."

* * *

><p><strong>NOT THE END<strong>

**Friendly-Shadow: I have many things planned =w= **

**DenineSora: I know huh? **

**TobiTheNinjaKitten: AND IT IS OKAY! **

**Animagan: WHAT THE FRENCH TOAST?! 8D **

**Meka18: POR QUE ETO AFRICA?**

**GEMfaeire: LE WHAT? **

**Rainbow Japan: Did you get it right? 8D **

**chamoritaAni27: Shhhhh there is a reaosn.**


	26. Chapter 26

The doors slammed open to the throne room where King Richard was sitting on the throne and he looked up as said person strolled in casually arms behind their back a smile on their face and looking up waiting to be congratulated.

"Alright. I admit I have no idea how you did it Alfred, but well done. I would have hated to have you killed."

"Thank you Brother. It wasn't easy with the guards watching me. I know you have to have a vote for who lives and dies and that if I got away and made it to the Russian Kingdom then I would be saved. Also it was pretty amazing how I got out of it huh?"

Smiling a little Richard nodded. "It was. Though I can't believe how well you pulled it off."

Walking up the older man Alfred plopped himself on his lap. "Are you going to come to my wedding?"

Hugging his little brother protectively and rubbing his back in relief that he was here and not dead Richard nodded.

"Awesome! Are the others still here?"

"Scott left to go back home. He's going to deliver any day now. Matthew is here, I believe taking a nap and Arthur left the day you ran off."

"Still mad about the death of the Queen?"

"Yes. However you know as well as I do that he loved the Queen the most."

"I know. Hey guess what?"

"Yes?"

"Did you know that once you go over and become Russian they can't touch you here?"

Richard smiled. "I'm well aware. I'm shocked you figured out how to get out of it on your own."

"I'm not as slow as people think."

"Slow your not. A little minx is what you are."

Sticking out his tongue Alfred turned and leaned back against his brother. "I and here I thought I would be here forever."

"I planned on all of you being here forever."

"Aw, and yet you married us off."

"That wasn't the plan I assure you." Richard smiled. "I thought I would at least have Arthur."

"Then he married Francis."

"And there was Matthew."

"Then he married Carlos."

"Then there was you though I was sure I would always have you no matter what considering your ways."

"Then I met Ivan- hey! I like my ways!"

Letting out a deep laugh at the sight of the pout Richard held him tight. "Never change Alfred, it suits you best."

"I won't. So now that I'm not from here anymore that mean you cleaned out my room?"

Hugging him closer to him Richard shook his head. "It will always be there for you in case you decide to leave your husband your more than welcome to come back home."

Laughing Alfred looked up. At least he had a place to get away for vacations.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?"<p>

"My clothes are too small." Gilbert said trying to adjust them. "I'm getting fat."

Walking up behind him Ludwig felt his stomach. "… I think you're pregnant."

"What?!"

Our stomach is poking out more and it's firmer here."

"But I would have known. It's different from when- can you call a doctor?"

"I will. Let's loosen the clothes first."

Gilbert stood still was Ludwig loosed the clothing but he couldn't help smiling at the thought that he could be carrying his lover's child. Looking down he placed a hand there. Maybe this would be a lot easier than last time.

"There. Come on liebe we need to hurry and leave if we want to make it on time to the wedding."

"Ja." Gilbert said but was still rubbing his stomach happily.

* * *

><p>"To tight…" Alfred gasped out.<p>

"To many sweets, Alfred." Arthur scolded as he rocked he patted his babies back. "I told you not to eat so many."

"Yes your majesty because your small and petit at the moment."

"It's left over fat from having a baby!"

Scott, Matthew, Gilbert and Alfred laughed and Arthur fumed huffing. After Alfred stepped down it was Matthews turn to be fitted which went by smoothly since the other rarely change in size. Scott got up to get fitted but didn't set his baby down. According to his King Husband Scott pretty much never put the baby down.

Soon all of them where fitted and the crowns where brought out and set on their heads. Alfred although not the oldest lead the way seeing as it seemed only right as the five of them walked down the long hall way and nursemaids took the babies, although had a little more trouble taking one of them and soon they were at the doors.

They waited for the doors to open and Alfred lead the way and glided down the long red carpet the was has its side lined with gold lace. Head held high the five walked up to the thrown and bowed to their King brother who stood proud and strong in his finest King clothing and the crown on his head. He had a lion's grin on his face.

"Welcome, my brothers!" Richard said loudly. "To this grand event and that this day my there be peace in the Kingdoms and may it always be so. Now then let the Ceremony began!"

The cheers and claps could be heard from every part of the grand hall. Alfred took his seat that was right under his King Brother's and the other followed. Their husbands were not a part of this Ceremony because Richard claimed he rather share this last moment with them alone and Gilbert had told Ludwig about the brother complex only to get a chuckle out of him.

Soon the hall grew quite. Then was minutes long pause because the trumpets began to play and the doors opened…

And the new Queen strolled down to the thrown next to the King.

"Hey, mister Grumpy Gils,"

"Alfred stop that! I'm not grumpy!" Arthur frowned folded his arms. "I am just mad about them messing up my food."

"Yeah, sure that's it." Gilbert said poking the meat. "You're just mad because you can't drink."

"It is not!"

Alfred laughed as he took his seat and took a bite out of his food and looked around. Scott was still holding his baby and was eating and talking to his King. Gilbert was trying to get Ludwig to eat some really sweet meat buns, Matthew seemed to be having fun with his new pet polar bear, and Arthur was trying to get Francis to let him drink some wine, which the other refused to let him have any.

The wedding celebrations continued with fireworks that Yao had made and also made a lot of gold for doing so and now could take a break from working but Alfred knew that within a week the other would be back working.

Soon the music started to play waltzing music. Everyone joined their partners to dance and Alfred hurried over to Ivan who was walking towards him. They seem to barely touch and as if planned joined in the waltz looking into each other's eyes.

"So, my Queen, what will you do now?" Ivan asked.

"As your Queen I going to get you to get rid of that law that says you people have to do the jobs that their parents do since their born to it."

"What makes you think I'm going to get rid of it?"

"What makes you think you have a choice?"

They both laughed but Ivan got the feeling that Alfred was serious. As the song came to an end he started to lead them off to the sweet table or more so Alfred was tugging his arm to go to the table when Ivan stopped and looked over the new Queen of America and paused.

Alfred looked over at his King Brother who was smiling and also smiled at it. "Aren't this cute together? And who would have thought that love like that would last throughout all those years!"

"Da." Ivan pulled Alfred closer. "Perhaps outs will last as long."

"Yeah, but it's really a sweet story that those two share. They met in a barn, they vow to always be there, one follows their dream and the other takes over rile of the Kingdom, years pass and the King finds suitors for his younger brothers, a new brother is welcomed into the family, and war starts and two lovers a reunited, another's forbidden love is granted, a children born and then a scandal and death of a Queen and a Prince held for murder only to make a during escape with help from his lover and friends, and then a grand wedding to seal an old love tale. Oh and the sweets on the table. That's the best part!"

Holding his stomach and covering his mouth Ivan tried not to laugh but it happened anyway as Alfred just looked at him confused as ever. Standing back up straight he pulled him close again and then shared a kiss and Alfred snuggled into his arms as they stood there and Alfred opened his eyes to look at his King Brother… Richard and Fritz…

"I want a story like that Ivan."

"What story?" Ivan said looking at the couple Alfred was looking at.

"Of A King and His Queen."

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS THE END~ <strong>

**SHOT.**

**I AM THINKING OF A SEQUELAE. **

**But should I? Hm...**


End file.
